Mi ángel guardián
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Shun Kazami es un amigo de Alice. Pero incluso a ella le tiene escondidos grandes secretos con respecto a su vida. Todo comenzó debido a una deuda la cual Shun tiene que saldar. ¿Quien es Shun realmente? ¿Pagará su deuda pendiente? ¿Afectará a Alice?
1. I

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- Entonces… ¿Estuviste viajando?- preguntó un pequeña niña pelinaranja.<p>

Alice Gehabich, 5 años de cabellos ondulados y tono anaranjado, ojos color chocolate y de gruesas pestañas, tez blanca y estatura un poquito baja para su edad.

- Algo así- respondió secamente Shun.

Shun Kazami, 7 años, cabello negro lacio y largo a la cintura sujeto en una cola baja, ojos entre amarillos y dorados, tez morena y más alto que la pelinaranja.

- ¿Pero te vas a quedar?- preguntó esperanzada la pequeña. Shun la miró seriamente y notó ciertos deseos de que el niño se quedara con ella.

- Me veo obligado a eso- dijo regresando la mirada al frente. Luego suspiró con un aire de resignación. _-¿Cómo terminé metido en esto?-_ se preguntó mentalmente el moreno.

El día… no había nada malo en él. Cielo soleado y despejado, una fría pero a la vez rejuvenecedora brisa. Amplios campos de pastos y flores cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve se divisaban.  
>Alice se alegró demasiado, ahora tenía un nuevo amigo con el cual poder jugar,Shun estaba molesto, al parecer de algo que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber ocurrido.<p>

- Shun, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó inocentemente la niña. Shun la miró de reojo y aparto su vista de ella.

- Porque así me lo pidieron- mencionó _–Más bien así me lo ordenaron- _se corrigió mentalmente. Era obvio que ocultaba algo, pero no quería decir nada y por desgracia Alice no podía obligarlo.

- Creo que guardaré el pétalo en alguna parte- dijo la pelinaranja mirando un pequeño y frágil pétalo de flor de cerezo. Shun miraba con cierto rencor esa inocente miniatura para después observar como era guardada.

_- Ahora tendré que hacerle de niñero- se quejaba mentalmente el moreno, mientras una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro._

- ¡Vamos!- habló Alice –Hay chocolate en la casa- ofreció alegremente con una gran y sincera risa en su rostro. Shun se levantó y comenzó a seguirla en silencio.

El miraba atentamente el sitio que lo rodeaba. Quisiera o no tendría que acostumbrarse, pues estaría viviendo allí por un largo rato. Estaba rodeado de diversas casas, árboles, y por desgracia más personas. Se regañó mentalmente por algún motivo. Finalmente llegaron a una casa y entraron en ella.

- ¿Quién es Alice?- le preguntó un señor de avanzada edad.

Michael Gehabich, es el abuelo y tutor de Alice, tez blanca y cabello grisáceo, siempre lleva consigo unos lentes.

- Shun Kazami, mucho gusto- se presentó el moreno. El anciano le tendió la mano y el la tomó aceptando el saludo.

- ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?- rogó la pelinaranja –desde que Joe se fue quedó libre un cuarto- recordó la niña.

El señor lo meditó unos segundos… ¿Acoger en su casa a un niño totalmente desconocido? El miró al moreno que estaba sentado en una esquina mirando al suelo. Realmente no le parecía perjudicial, además últimamente estaba muy ocupado y Alice pasaba mucho tiempo en soledad.

- ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó el anciano al chico. Él le dirigió una gélida mirada pero sin malos deseos.

- De seguros muertos- mintió con un falso tono de tristeza en su voz para poder quedarse cerca de la pelinaranja. Entre más cercanía tuviera con ella más rápido terminaría su encargo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Michael intentando olvidar ese triste comentario. No estaba del todo convencido, pero se aseguraría con el tiempo – Déjame mostrarte tu habitación- lo guió el hombre. Alice lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, Shun solo se sonrojó levemente mientras fruncía el seño.

Michael abrió la puerta y dejó ver un amplio y cómodo cuarto, había un librero, una cama demasiado amplia para una sola persona y también unas grandes ventanas. El tapizado de las paredes eran de color verde lima.

- Espero y te guste, los dejo para que jueguen un rato- dijo el señor para después cerrar la puerta.

Alice se sentó en la ahora cama del moreno y al mirarlo le sonrió ampliamente. El la miró extrañado, si no mal recordaba la acababa de conocer, ¿Y lo trataba de esa manera?

_- Es aburrido jugar sola- mencionó una niña de cabellos naranjas sentada en el suelo. Su abuelo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y nuevamente la pasaría sola.  
>De repente escuchó como su nombre era mencionado por una voz que no reconocía. Unos delicados pétalos de flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer y ella se levantó para verlos.<br>Por algún motivo desconocido incluso para ella levantó su mano derecha y tomó al frágil pétalo para luego cubrirlo contra su pecho._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Alice abriendo su mano para mirar al frágil objeto._

_-Alice- escuchó una voz tras sí. Al girarse para conocer al dueño de aquella voz dio con un niño si acaso un año mayor a ella, de cabello negro lacio y largo a la cintura sujeto en una cola baja, unos peculiares ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente… como si quisiera algo de ella._

_- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó gentilmente la pelinaranja. No se encontraba asustada… solo confundida._

_- Me llamo Shun Kazami- mencionó fríamente._

_Alice miró a Shun con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Era su oportunidad de hacer un amigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje =D aquí Neko-Chan con un nuevo fic ^^ aunque... creo que será un tantito largo... según como vaya subiendo los capítulos, terminaré rápido o lento el fic xD<br>Gomen si el capi estuvo corto (por que acepto que estuvo un poco pobre) pero como era un pequeña introducción decidí que no sería mala idea =^.^=  
>Acepto críticas, quejas, sugerencias... lo que sea ^^<br>¿Reviews?**


	2. II

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres salir a jugar?- preguntó Shun intentado actuar más blando con ella.<br>Si estaría un largo rato con ella, tendría que conocerla mejor y adaptarse a su forma de ver las cosas para poder agradarle y ganarse su confianza. Así al menos tendría con que entretenerse. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser tener que cuidarla?

-Claro- contestó animada para saltar de la cama y levantarse. Corrió hasta el marco de la puerta y miraba al pelinegro que estaba sentado en la amplia cama con una gran risa en su rostro.

Avisaron las intenciones de salir a jugar al abuelo de la pelinaranja y este cedió al paseo. Estaba atardeciendo pero sentía que su nieta estaría segura al lado del pelinegro.  
>Ambos niños caminaban tranquilamente mientras el sol se escondía lentamente. Al llegar Alice corrió a una banca y miró a Shun esperando a que la acompañara. La temperatura bajaba rápidamente, comenzaban a caer algunos copos de nieve, después de todo en invierno eso no es nada raro.<p>

- ¿No tienes frío?- preguntó curiosa Alice al ver que como única protección contra el frío que llevaba el moreno era una delgada bufanda. El negó en silencio –Que suerte tienes, yo con todo esto y aun se me congelan las manos- dijo entre risas la pelinaranja.

- ¿Por qué me tratan así?- preguntó Shun mirando al cielo nostálgicamente intentando ocultar su curiosidad insaciable. Alice lo miró incrédula pero luego sonrió inocentemente ¿En serio no lo sabía?

- Pues… porque ya eres parte de nuestra familia- le respondió cálidamente la pelinaranja. El moreno lo miró sorprendido y ruborizado. Se tocó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, tenía una expresión de confusión.

_- ¿Por qué rayos tengo esa sensación?- Se cuestionaba mentalmente el pelinegro. Nunca se había puesto nervioso y mucho menos ruborizarse, entonces ¿Porqué con ella sí?- ¿Por qué demonios me puse rojo- se regañaba mentalmente_

- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Alice a Shun al verlo aún sentado mientras ella se dirigía de vuelta a casa. Shun reaccionó y la siguió en silencio.

Caminaron por la oscura calle, Alice guardaba el equilibrio mientras caminaba sobre una pequeña bardita de a lo mucho 20 centímetros de alto, Shun la miraba atento, sentía cierta curiosidad hacia ella. Le sorprendía tanta inocencia y bondad en ella. La pelinaranja dio un paso en falso y cayó pero antes de que se impactara en el suelo Shun la atrapó.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó indiferente.

- Si, gracias- añadió mientras era bajada de nuevo al suelo. Alice se preguntaba por qué motivo Shun no reía, o mostraba alguna expresión de alegría.

En el resto del trayecto surgió un silencio incómodo. Alice caminaba con la cabeza dirigida al suelo y Shun solo miraba la luna que adornaba la noche. De repente una especie de estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo, la niña miró alegre este fenómeno, pero Shun frunció el ceño y jaló a Alice para continuar el camino.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shun?- preguntó la pequeña niña extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo. Shun no le respondía por lo que ella se soltó del agarre –Te pregunté algo- le recalcó notablemente molesta.

- ¿Debería ocurrir algo?- le respondió un tanto irritado.

- Entonces ¿Porqué me jalaste de esa manera?- agregó Alice –Por tu culpa no pude pedir mi deseo a la estrella fugaz- recriminó infantilmente Alice consiguiendo que Shun la mirara confundido.

-No me gustan esas cosas… ¿Feliz?- respondió de mala manera para luego seguir el camino ignorando las interrogantes de la niña. La ojimarrón no pudo más que suspirar resignada, no importaba cuando exigiera respuestas por el pelinegro, no le diría absolutamente nada.

En el recorrido pasaron cerca de un arroyo. El invierno sí que afectaba a la naturaleza, pues en verano el camino de agua es tan tentador que cuesta no entrar en él. Pero al llegar el invierno se ve cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, mientras que la nieve se deposita en la copa de los árboles dando la apariencia de un bosque mágico, sacado de los cuentos de niños. Unos cuantos metros después llegaron a la ahora casa de ambos infantes donde los esperaba un anciano con una expresión de preocupación.

- ¡Alice! ¡Shun!- corrió a recibirlos a abrazos. Al ver la escasa vestimenta del niño se desenrolló su bufanda para colocarla en el cuello del moreno. Shun estaba sorprendido, primero el abrazo que de una u otra manera sentía reconfortante y luego esa preocupación del señor que para él no era más que un desconocido- Luego me cuentan donde estaban, pasen, hay chocolate caliente en la mesa- avisó el mayor cerrando tras sí la puerta.

Los niños se sentaron en un sillón grande. Michael buscó en el armario un cobertor suficientemente grueso y cubrió con él a ambos niños que degustaban inocentemente su taza de cacao.

- ¿Dónde andaban?... me tenían preocupado, no creí que fueran tan lejos- mencionó el señor aliviado de tanta angustia.

- Perdón… fui yo el que tomó ese camino- se culpó Shun antes de que Alice dijera algo. Michael le dirigió una mirada entre enojo y asombro… usualmente cuando un niño tiene culpa de algo intenta evadirla, pero Shun no lo hizo, el solo se dictaminó culpable.

- E-Espera, si yo no hubiera querido ir simplemente no hubiera ido, pero también fui, yo también tengo culpa- agregó Alice con intención de emparejar las cosas.

El ahora tutor de ambos niños miró sorprendido. Alice como cualquier otro pequeño decía sus mentiras pero al ver que Shun habló honestamente ella lo imitó. No había duda que la llegada de Shun provocaría ciertos cambios en su alrededor, y presentía que cambios positivos.  
>El moreno esperaba una despedida, pero no fue así. El anciano le sonreía cálidamente y él se extrañó de ese gesto, pero guardó ese asombro bajo su mirada de póker.<p>

- Su castigo será… que no podrán comer su merienda mañana- mencionó intentando sonar firme pero sin mucho éxito.

- Gracias- susurró Alice. Shun la miró de reojo intentando no ser tan obvio, en verdad que esa niña le provocaba curiosidad e intriga.

Ambos dejaron su tasa en el lavadero y subieron pesadamente las escaleras. Alice entró a su habitación mientras jalaba a Shun de la muñeca. La habitación de la pequeña no es como él se la imaginaba, llena de muñecas y cosas para el cabello que fomentaban la importancia superficial de las personas en el mundo, dando a entender que una chica debía parecer supermodelo si quería ser exitosa. Sino que tenía su cama un escritorio con una lámpara acomodada elegantemente sobre este, un librero lleno de libro con temas variados y en la pared se veían diversos dibujos adheridos al muro con tachuelas. Todo en perfecto orden.

- Linda habitación- mencionó Shun mientras se acercaba a un dibujo que le llamó la atención -¿Por qué dibujaste una estrella de siete picos?... Todos suelen dibujarlas con cinco – preguntó muy intrigado el moreno.

- A eso… es que la soñé y me dieron ganas de dibujarla- mencionó entre risas la pelinaranja, pero se extrañó al ver en el rostro del moreno una expresión de enojo -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó nerviosa Alice.

- No es nada- mencionó Shun recuperando su típica mirada seria.

Estuvieron un rato platicando, y en otras ocasiones jugando. Al momento que el anciano escuchó tanta algarabía en la habitación de Alice subió a observar. Y a pesar de que quería que ambos niños siguieran su juego tuvo que pedirles que fueran a dormir, debido a que la noche estaba muy avanzada.

La brisa era fresca pero había una mínima posibilidad de que se calentara con los rayos del sol. Una pelinaranja bajaba perezosamente las escaleras seguida por un niño de cabellos oscuros. Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa de madera y debido al sueño recostaron una de sus mejillas en el mueble.

- Dejen de dormir, hoy les tengo una gran noticia- mencionó con aires de seriedad el anciano mientras depositaba en la mesa dos platos con Hot cakes en la mesa. Shun se bajó de la silla y buscó la miel en la alacena para dársela a Alice la cual le agradeció.

- ¿Es buena o mala?- preguntó la pelinaranja mientras rociaba su desayuno en la espesa mezcla natural.

- Depende de cómo quieran tomarla- mencionó nervioso el mayor, llamando la atención de ambos niños –Resulta que la empresa donde realizo las investigaciones se reubicará en Japón, y necesitan que yo modifique mi domicilio en Tokio- mencionó con una explicación que confundió a la niña.

- Nos mudaremos a Japón- simplificó Shun mientras veía resistiendo la risa de la expresión de Alice. No acostumbraba a reí por lo que le pareció mejor evitar ese gesto… al menos por ahora.

- ¡Genial!- gritó la niña admirando a ambos hombres –Aquí hace mucho frío- mencionó alegremente para continuar su comida. Michael suspiró aliviado, si Alice no se había alterado dudaba mucho que Shun lo hiciera.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Shun rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la mesa. Alice dirigió la mirada a su abuelo.

- Mañana- respondió secamente el mayor.

- ¿Y las cosas?- preguntó Alice. Shun asintió con la mirada.

- Se quedarán aquí, nos darán una casa amueblada al llegar, llévense solo lo que tenga algo de valor para ustedes- mencionó Michael mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Los niños lo imitaron pero con el chocolate.

Alice guardó en una carpeta sus dibujos y lápices, al acercarse al escritorio sonrió aliviada mientras tomaba delicadamente un pétalo que se encontraba bañado por un vidrio especial para evitar que este se marchitara.

- ¿Terminaste?- preguntó el moreno recargado en el margen de la puerta de madera. No había pasado más de dos semanas desde su llegada pero ya se le veía ligeramente más platicador.

- Ya casi, solo falta guardar esto- le respondió alegre Alice enseñándole el pétalo de la flor cuando conoció a Shun. El niño no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño.

Unos minutos después ambos infantes bajaron. Y un taxi los esperaba en la puerta, tomaron sus maletas y abordaron el transporte con dirección al aeropuerto.  
>Cuando Shun notó que tomarían un viaje aéreo se intentó oponer sabiendo a cuestas que sería inútil su intento.<p>

- ¿Acaso le temes a las alturas?- preguntó Michael un tanto extrañado mientras intentaba averiguar el porqué del cambio tan repentino en el pequeño. Shun solo negó en silencio. No pensaba decir el motivo de la petición, pues de seguro le creerían loco.

- Solo digo que es preferible ir en autobús- mencionó Shun sonrojado, pues hasta a él le parecía algo tonto. Antes de que le corrigieran o el anciano y la pelinaranja estallaran de risa él tomó su maleta y la de la pelinaranja para caminar cabizbajo hacia la sala de espera, maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquellas naves voladoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje aprovechando que tomé la computadora temprano subí el segundo capítulo xD<br>Muchas gracias por sus reviews… en serio que me alientan mucho ^^**

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Jeje si… algunos capítulos se quedarán en intriga xD  
>Y conforme a la misión de Shun…. toda a su tiempo Tsubasa-san… todo a su tiempo *suspenso*<br>xD ok ignora eso… muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**Alicelove001: **_Si también detesto esa actitud arrogante de Shun, pero es necesaria si quiere cumplir el encargo que le dieron xD  
>Jeje muchas gracias por el review y me alegra que ta haya gustado el fic (o al menos el primer capi) <em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje por su bien espero que así sea Sakari-san de lo contrario Shun tendrá problemas (más de los que ya tiene xD)  
>Muchas gracias por el review<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_^^U espero que con la conti las orejas de neko-lobo de tu conciencia descansen un momento xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review<em>

**alicexxshun: **_No vendría mal comprar un seguro vida para Keith… solo por si las dudas xD  
>Muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre mi fic ^^<br>Gracias por el review!_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Espero que es O.O sea bueno xD  
>Y pz si lo dejé así con intención de confundir un poco (tal vez mucho ¬w¬) al lector jeje<br>Por cierto dile a Spectra que se vaya preparando porque después de su final feliz… vendrá su final doloroso *agitando un bate*  
>Lync: cierto Ò.Ó *agitando sartén*<br>Jeje gracias por el review!_

**ximsol182: **_Horrible para el lector… entretenido para el escritor *risa psicópata*… cada día me parezco más a Shadow =.=_  
><em>Me fascinan los fics donde todos aparecen desde pequeños… me entretiene mucho imaginarlos xD Y pues… dudo mucho que Shun sea un agente secreto… menos un sicario xD aunque luego se sabrá, por lo pronto se darán pistas en los capítulos (algunas un poco obvias y otras no tanto)<br>Gracias por el review_

**¿Reviews?**


	3. III

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El tutor de ambos niños se dirigió al módulo de información para pedir alguna ayuda referente a su vuelo. La recepcionista le indicó que ya podían abordar la nave y les dio acceso al interior del avión. Dentro de este Alice se sentó a lado de una ventana y en el asiento restante tomó lugar Shun. El abuelo de Alice se ubicó en uno de los sitios que estaban antes de los niños.<br>El interior de la nave era muy bonito, asientos cubiertos por una tela suave además que era amplio y el afortunado que estuviera en ventana tenía una preciosa vista.

El avión despegó y el vuelo transcurría en calma. Alice dormía tranquilamente al igual que su abuelo, el único que seguía despierto.

_- ¿Porqué tenía que ser en avión?... Lo que menos quiero es estar cerca de las nubes- pensó Shun con una mueca de enojo. _

De repente Shun comenzó a marearse, y al intentar levantarse de su asiento cayó nuevamente en él.

_- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- sonó una voz masculina en la cabeza del niño. Al parecer le dolía, lo que sea que le hablara se encontrara en su mente por que sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos._

_- Nada que deba llamar tu atención. Solo nos dirigimos a otra parte- respondió el pequeño mentalmente- aunque creo tener el derecho de preguntar… ¿A quién mandaste a vigilarme la noche que salí con Alice?- mencionó notoriamente molesto._

_- Era para ver cómo te iba en el primer día- mencionó burlonamente- "Más te vale que no te traigas ningún plan en mente"- Le amenazó aquella voz. Shun hiso una risa con aires de superioridad y pero se le borró al sentir un dolor más fuerte que ya tenía, como si hubiera sido una advertencia o castigo –"Sabes que tienes que hacer, tú solo te buscaste estos problemas y esta es la manera de repararlos. Mejor agradécemelo"- finalizó para luego dejar de molestar al niño._

- Ya lo sé. Y terminaré el encargo- mencionó Shun mirando de reojo gélidamente a la pelinaranja que dormía tranquilamente en su asiento.

El vuelo terminó calmado, en un pequeño movimiento Alice se comenzó a despertar y lo primero que divisó fue a Shun con una expresión pensativa plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Shun?... ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó adormilada Alice mientras el susodicho le dirigía la mirada.

- Al aeropuerto… ya, solo hay que esperar a que nos indiquen cuando salir- le avisó sin interés tomando su maleta para apresurarse y evitar retardos en la salida.

Al recibir la indicación los pasajeros bajaron ordenadamente. El anciano les invitó a comer con motivo a celebrar la llegada. Ambos asintieron. Caminaron a una pequeña pero bonita cafetería donde al entrar sonó una campanita, los ubicaron en una mesa y pidieron su desayuno.

- Hola, ¿Qué quieren que les traiga?- preguntó una niña de cabello azul agua y ojos verdes. Su cabello corto lo tenía sujetado en dos coletas y ella usaba una blusa amarilla con adornos blancos y una falda blanca con bordes rosas y sus sandalias blancas.

- Una taza de café y una pieza de pan- pidió el anciano amablemente.

- Shun y yo queremos una taza de chocolate y dos cuernitos de pan- mencionó alegre mientras que el moreno asentía en silencio.

- En un momento- mencionó sonriente la niña para llevar las órdenes a la cocina. Alice miró y Shun y este le sostuvo la mirada obligándola a doblegarse a cambiar de vista. El anciano leía tranquilamente un periódico sin notar que la guerra visual que se encontraba frente a él o más bien había estado frente a él.

No pasaron más de diez minutos y recibieron sus pedidos, agradecieron y prosiguieron a comer. Alice remojó su pan en la bebida provocando que este se ablandara de la masa por lo húmedo, después de esto comenzó a comer la masa. Al término de la comida el mayor se acercó a pagar para luego finalmente retirarse.

- ¿Dónde viviremos ahora?- mencionó Alice cansada de jalar su maleta. Llevaban rato caminando localizando la dirección que tenían escrita en un papel. Shun caminaba sin queja alguna, apenas y se sentía su presencia.

- Ya casi llegamos, recibí la dirección al bajar del avión- mencionó buscando una dirección en particular- Aquí es- agregó seguro para detenerse frente a una lujosa casa de dos plantas.

Los niños miraron asombrados a su nuevo hogar y al momento que el mayor abrió la puerta ambos entraron corriendo, pues Alice jalaba a Shun provocando que este se viera obligado a correr. La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones amplias con baños propios y bien amueblados, una cocina grande, un estudio, una sala, un jardín y en este una amplia piscina.

- Por sus expresiones veo que les gustó- mencionó alegre el anciano. Ambos niños asintieron en silencio y corrieron a sus habitaciones.

Tardaron un rato en desempacar su ropa y algunas pertenencias. Al terminar los tres reposaron en el sofá.

- No sé si vieron en su clóset un uniforme, pero ese es de la escuela a donde irán a partir de mañana- les avisó.

- ¿Qué?... y yo que quería estrenar la piscina- hiso un puchero la pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó el moreno. Michael sonrió ante tal comentario y Shun lo miró confundido.

- ¿Comer?... mejor dicho cenar, ya son las ocho- mencionó para señalar el reloj- ¿Qué les parece si por hoy pido una pizza?- preguntó a lo que los niños respondieron inmediatamente que sí.

Al término de la cena el anciano acompañó a los niños y los dejó dormir. El día siguiente de seguro sería muy agotador para ellos.

El sol comenzó a anunciar su salida con los rayos de luz que se veían por el horizonte, el mayor de la casa que ya había despertado preparó el desayuno y fui a buscar a los dos nuevos estudiantes que con seguridad seguían durmiendo. Para evitar perder tiempo despertó a Shun y le indicó que fuera y levantara a Alice. El asintió y se dirigió a la habitación mencionada.

- Alice- susurró moviéndola levemente. El se sorprendió al ver que en el cuello de la pequeña reposaba una cadena de plata con un dije de vidrio que contenía dentro un intacto pétalo de cerezo. El intentó quitársela pero al tomarla en sus manos Alice se despertó levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aún adormecida. Shun de inmediato soltó el dije e hizo como si acabara de llegar.

- Tu abuelo dice que bajemos a desayunar, ya casi es hora de la escuela- le avisó Shun desde la puerta. Alice asintió con pereza y buscó sus zapatos para bajar.

El desayuno continuó rápido, ninguna novedad o pregunta importante, solo indicaciones del mayor para los niños. Ambos escuchaban y al terminar fueron a colocarse la ropa.  
>Al salir Alice iba vestida con una falda azul marina con tablones y cuadros, una blusa blanca, un chaleco corto y abotonado en la parte del frente y sus zapatos negros con calcetas negras centímetros bajo la rodilla.<br>Shun iba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro de tela, camisa blanca con un saco azul, este tenía botones y debía ir abrochado pero él lo dejó abierto, su cabello sujeto como siempre lo cargaba y un tenis de tela color negro, se supone que se usan zapatos pero se negó a esa idea.

- ¿No pudiste verte más formal?- preguntó Shun burlesco a la pelinaranja. Esta infló los cachetes totalmente sonrojada.

- Es una escuela, no un parque- le reprochó ligeramente molesta.

- Si, pero tampoco es un ejército. No creo que por unos cambios en el uniforme te digan algo- mencionó altaneramente el moreno.

El camino fue entre largo y corto. Pues no estaba precisamente lejos de donde vivían. Al llegar a la institución el anciano les indicó que solo ese día los iría a llevar, pero volverían juntos e irían juntos a la escuela. El mayor dejó a Shun a cargo y ambos asintieron. Sonó el timbre y se despidieron para luego entrar.

- ¿En qué grupo tenemos?- preguntó confundida la pelinaranja. Si se perdían sería un gran problema, pues la escuela tenía en un solo lugar la primaria, secundaria y bachiller.

- Primero B- le indicó Shun adelantándose levemente. Alice lo siguió apurada.

Al llegar al salón notaron que la profesora estaba adentro y tuvieron que interrumpir su clase para pedir permiso para entrar.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó ligeramente irritada la maestra debido a la interrupción de su clase.

- Somos alumnos nuevos… llegamos tarde por que nos perdimos ¿Nos deja pasar?- preguntó Alice amablemente.

- Permiso- mencionó Shun para entrar al aula sin dejar que la profesora le respondiera a su petición de entrada. Alice lo jaló del brazo y lo miró con una cara que decía ¿Y tus modales?

- Adelante, no hay problema- mencionó más tranquila la profesora- Haber chicos, tenemos un par de alumnos nuevos imagino que hermanos ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin dar tiempo a responder- preséntense por favor- ordenó.

- Shun Kazami- mencionó distante el moreno con una mueca de seriedad perturbadora.

- Alice Gehabich- a diferencia del moreno ella fue más amable y sonriente.

- Un niño que no entiende como es la vestimenta y una alumna obediente, que combinación de hermanos- mencionó la profesora divertida sin prestar atención a la diferencia de apellidos, pero Shun la corrigió.

- No somos hermanos, ella es mi amiga- mencionó cortante mirando hacia la ventana.

- Vaya, bueno discúlpenme, Alice toma asiento al lado de Runo- mencionó la profesora señalando el lugar vacío a un costado de una niña peliazul que sonreía alegremente –Y tu Shun, al lado de Dan… intenta no matarlo por favor- le pidió la señorita sabiendo la notoria diferencia de caracteres de esos dos. Pues el moreno era demasiado serio y su nuevo compañero era demasiado relajista al punto de ser en ocasiones desesperante.

Ambos tomaron su lugar y comenzaron el día con ciencias naturales. Todo transcurría normalmente y los los chicos intentaban socializar con sus nuevos compañeros.

- Hola, te llamas Alice ¿No?- mencionó interesada la peliazul –Recuerdo haberte visto en la cafetería de mis padres hace no mucho- mencionó con una risa.

- Si, es que acabamos de mudarnos de Rusia a aquí- mencionó tímida, pero con interés en la conversación.

- Mucho gusto me llamo Runo Misaki, déjame decirte que admiro a tu amigo- mencionó la peliazul. Alice pensó que era en otro sentido por lo que sintió un repentina sensación de celos provocando que riera forzadamente- es el único que veo que no ha golpeado a Dan- mencionó finalmente haciendo que Alice ignorara su suposición anterior.

- ¡Hola, holita, hola!- mencionó energético un chico castaño a un moreno que veía a algún punto incierto del pizarrón.

- Hmp- fue lo que pronunció el moreno. Al no verse conformado con la respuesta el castaño comenzó a hablar.

- Dan Kuso- mencionó sonriente el niño. Cabello castaño, ojos cafés, piel morena, y de complexión delgada.

- Shun Kazami- mencionó mientras contaba números para no perder la paciencia con el niño y lo terminara amenazando… o mucho peor.

- Eres aburrido- mencionó Dan. Iba a decir algo más pero el timbre sonó, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón incluso cuando la profesora entregaba indicaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajaja tanto esperar este día =D y al fin llegó! Jeje hoy uno de mayo podré ver Extreme rules Si! *perturbadoramente feliz* solo me falta terminar la tarea que pude haber terminado ayer TT-TT<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos ^^**

**ximsol182: **_Jejeje eso de "el suspenso me está matando de suspenso"… sonó chistoso xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Tiene un buen motivo para no haberla dejado pedir nada… eso creo xD  
>Jeje cierto… ese enano no deja de estar de amargado pero de seguro que pronto va a cambiar ^^<br>Muchas gracias por el review ;)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Sii a Japón ^^ ya apareció el glotón y la golpeadora… pero aún faltan más personajes jeje xD  
>Y si ese pétalito xD (no se si exista tal palabra) significa algo que luego se sabrá… o tal vez no ¬w¬<br>Muchas gracias por el review!  
>PD: no dejes sin orejitas a tu conciencia… no tiene culpa de nada Ó.Ò<em>

**Analice: **_Jeje si… pero no dejaré que se sepa el misterio (al menos por ahora)  
>Por cierto voy leyendo el libro pero como no lo encontré en libro (recorrí todas las librerías que conozco de Tabasco y ninguna lo tiene ¬.¬) lo tuve que descargar en internet en formato de Word TT-TT<br>Me alegra que te gustara el libro ^^ yo ando impaciente por saber cuando sale la tercera parte jeje  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jeje muchas gracias ^^ me encantaron los finales de tu fic (aunque en uno lloré)  
>Lync: a mí no ¬.¬ me mataste!... en uno… pero me mataste!<br>Muchas gracias por el review!  
>PD: dichosa tú que puedes jugar… mi hermanos rompieron la consola y ando que las manos me pican por jugar halo TT_TT ojala y el jueves vaya al ciber *O*<em>

**Darkmagicianprincess: **_Jeje me alegra que te gusten… pero te aseguro que no es falta de confianza lo que Shun tiene ;)  
>se sabrá después<br>Gracias por el review!_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje muchas gracias Are-Chan aquí donde conocen a Dan y Runo xD  
>*separa a Are y su conciencia de una pelea a muerte* creo que debo hacer le árbitro entre ustedes ^^U al menos hasta asegurarme que no se matarán entre sí.<br>Muchas gracias por el review! ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	4. IV

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice había quedado de comer con su nueva amiga Runo, pero al ver la prisa del moreno por salir del salón intentó explicarle a la peliazul su ausencia, esta entendió el porqué y se ofreció a ayudarla a buscar a Shun. Dan al ser amigo de Runo y compañero de Shun se incorporó a la misión de búsqueda.<p>

Estuvieron deambulando unos buenos minutos hasta que vio al moreno sentado en una gruesa rama de árbol. Al ver tanta quietud en el, Alice supuso que él estaba dormido. La pelinaranja intentó trepar el árbol, pero se arrepintió al ver lo demasiado recto que este se encontraba el tronco.

- Shun, baja de ahí- pidió Alice rogando para que él la escuchara. Pero o se hacía el dormido o en verdad lo estaba.

- Ya sé- mencionó Dan para salir corriendo al baño. Las chicas lo miraron confundidas pues al volver traía un globo lleno de agua. Tomó impulso y lo lanzó a una rama cercana a él haciendo que lo pringara de agua.

- ¡Qué rayo te pasa!- mencionó el recién levantado Shun encolerizado por la ducha que le dio el castaño.

- Lo siento, pero es que estabas dormido y no podíamos subir- mencionó nervioso colocando una mano en su nuca, mientras se colocaba detrás de la pelinaranja a la cual tomó como escudo. No era necesario conocerlo bien para notar que la única persona capaz de calmarlo era ella. Alice rió simpáticamente mientras le pedía al moreno que bajara.

- Solo por eso no te mato- agregó bajando de un salto de su antigua cama para luego bostezar -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó al momento que sonó el timbre de entrada. Los chicos lo siguieron.

Entraron a clase y el resto de estas se pasaron rápido. Los cuatro nuevos amigos caminaban con dirección a la salida de la escuela.

- Chicos, ¿No quieren ir mañana con nosotros al parque?- invitó la peliazul con esperanzas de que aceptaran.

- No lo sé, le diré a mi abuelo y si acepta los acompañamos- mencionó Alice alegre.

- Más vale que les deje- agregó el castaño con un pulgar en alto.

Shun seguía en silencio. Esto fue demasiado notorio para la pelinaranja pero conociendo al chico si no le había dicho es porque él no lo consideraba necesario, ella respetó su decisión.

- ¡Qué fastidio!- mencionó el ojidorado para sí mismo. Unos segundos después colocó su mano en su frente sus pupilas se encogieron y se tornó levemente pálido.

_- Tienes que cumplir tu misión, así ajustarás cuentas y podrás volver a tu vida ordinaria- mencionó una voz con una tonalidad severa -¿Seguro que podrás ejecutarla?- preguntó retadoramente_

_- ¿Dudas que no pueda?- se escuchó la voz del moreno retando a aquella voz desconocida. Pero había algo raro, la voz de Shun se escuchaba más gruesa._

_- Ese no es el punto- le corrigió –Tienes que esperar que cumpla 16 años, y desde ese día tendrás solo una semana, si pasa el tiempo…- fue interrumpido._

_- Acabaré con esto en el primer minutos de su décimo sexto año de nacida, no te preocupes- respondió el moreno._

_- No te confíes, no vaya a ser que te enamores después- le replicó aquella voz  
>-Después de lo ocurrido… dudo que eso pase. Cumpliendo 16 inmediatamente morirá- mencionó seguro Shun.<em>

- Me hubiera mordido la lengua- mencionó con una mueca de fastidio mientras volvía a su estado normal.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa la pequeña con una cara cargada de inocencia. Shun negó sonrosado, no había duda que se había encariñado con ella.

Runo y Dan se despidieron en una esquina para seguir su camino, mientras que Shun y Alice tomaron direcciones opuestas. Llegaron y entraron a su nueva casa para saludar al anciano que encontraron preparando la comida.

- Ya llegamos- dijo la pelinaranja para abrazar tiernamente a su abuelo mientras este le respondía.

- No te nos unes… ¿Shun?- mencionó extendiendo su brazo libre hacia el moreno que los veía nostálgicamente.

- Claro- mencionó con una sincera risa mientras se unía al abrazo.

Se separaron y ambos niños corrieron a cambiarse sus ropas. Shun se dio una ducha rápida mientras Alice decidía estrenar su nueva piscina.

- Lo que sea que vaya a elegir… tengo tiempo de pensarlo- mencionó mientras se colocaba jabón en su cabello- Pero no es malo que me encariñe con ella, o que sonría de vez en cuando ¿No?- mencionó alegre. Al sentir el largo de su cabello no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, pues de recordaba a él.

- No tardo y me lo corto, no creo que me dejen entrar así a la escuela- mencionó con una risa en su rostro.

Shun se colocó sus ropas y bajó al comedor donde encontró su plato con huevos fritos y unas tiritas de tocino a un lado. Al notar la ausencia de Alice le preguntó al mayor que lo acompañaba en la mesa.

- ¿Y Alice?- preguntó Shun. Este se sorprendió que el mayor no se moviera, al mirar el reloj se sorprendió que el segundero estuviera estático, y se alertó al escuchar un silencio ensordecedor.

Corrió a donde estaba Alice, la encontró desmayada a un lado de la piscina, se acercó a ayudarla. Al acercarse escuchó una sonora carcajada. Y al dirigir la mirada a esta se encontró con la figura de una mujer de cabello largo y unos ojos verdes.

- ¿Quién eres?- gritó Shun sin poder reconocer la figura -¿¡Cómo activaste un campo zero!- gritó aún más alarmado. Un campo zero era una especie de zona en la que no había tiempo, podía activarse por milenios y al apagarse no había transcurrido ni un picosegundo. Ningún humano podía activar algo como eso, entonces era de suponer que aquella figura era un NO humano.

La figura desapareció lentamente junto con el campo zero. Shun al notar esto corrió al sitio donde se encontraba anteriormente, pues estaba seguro que el mayor lo había visto sentado en la mesa. Llegó y calculó como estaba acomodado antes.

- ¿Decías algo Shun?- preguntó pero al ver la expresión nerviosa y jadeante del menor se extrañó.

- Iré con Alice, ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras salía corriendo con la pelinaranja. Que según él Alice estaba desmayada.

- ¡Alice!- se sorprendió al ver a la niña levantarse mientras se sacudía la rodilla.

- Jeje, me tropecé con la manguera y caí- se disculpaba de su torpeza la pelinaranja. Shun se tiró al suelo mientras exhalaba sus nervios.

- Hay que avisarle a tu abuelo que mañana iremos con Dan y Runo ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó o más bien recordó Shun. La ojimarrón asintió jalando consigo al chico.

- ¡Abuelo!...- gritó Alice asustando al mayor -¿Podemos ir mañana con unos amigos al parque?- preguntó Alice rogando con los ojos. Michael no pudo negarse.

- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó interesado el anciano

- Runo Misaki y Dan Kuso- respondió seguro Shun asombrando a la pelinaranja –Cuando estoy callado no quiere decir que estoy ignorando… si los escuchaba- mencionó sonrojado por la mirada.

- Está bien, Shun no dejes que esta niña se meta en líos- le pidió a Shun sacándolo de sus pensamientos, luego asintió seguro y ambos fueron a jugar en la piscina del jardín.

Alice notó a Shun un tanto pensativo, tanta fue su intriga que se decidió a preguntarle el porqué. Al llegar frente a él sus ánimos cayeron al suelo, pero se recuperó al recordar que Shun necesita de vez en cuando hablar con alguien.

- Shun… ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Nada importante- le afirmó con una risa honesta en su rostro. Extrañada de tal gesto Alice comenzó a picarle la mejilla, como si estuviera picando algo extraño -¿Qué pasa?- mencionó un poco más serio.

- Jaja, ¿Seguro que hace unos segundos eras tú?... Tú nunca ríes- agregó provocando que el acusado se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo reírme de vez en cuando?- preguntó ofendido el ojidorado.

- No es eso. De hecho te vez mejor riendo… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas en la alberca?- preguntó animada Alice. Shun rió maliciosamente y la acompañó a la orilla.

- ¿Entrarás vestido así?- cuestionó asombrada Alice.

- No, pero tú sí- le respondió empujando a Alice al agua. Ella cayó en bolita y luego nadó a la superficie.

- Eres un tramposo- dijo entre risas mientras le aventaba ráfagas de agua.

- Tu eres muy ingenua y por eso…- no pudo terminar porqué Alice lo jaló hacia adentro de la piscina -¡Oye!- le reclamó divertido.

No se fijaban como un hombre de edad avanzada los miraba desde dentro de la casa con una risa de gran alegría.

- Es más que seguro que esos dos terminarán juntos- apostó a sí mismo Michael para luego pedirles que salieran y se cambiaran la ropa mojada por una seca para comer y luego hacer tareas.

- Oye Alice… ¿Me das la tarea de hoy?- preguntó tragándose su orgullo.

- ¿Por qué no la copiaste tú?- preguntó resistiendo su risa.

- Por qué me salí justo al momento del timbre y no copié nada de la tarea- se excusó el niño. Alice rió y le dejó la libreta en su escritorio -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó asombrado al ver su libreta con los ejercicios de la tarea que la pelinaranja había resuelto.

- Estaba aburrida y terminé haciendo tu tarea- rió nerviosa. Shun la miró agradecido y bajaron a cenar.

- ¿Entonces mañana llegarán un poco más tarde, verdad?- preguntó el tutor de los niños. Ambos asintieron mientras comían su plato de espagueti –Tengan cuidado- les recordó.

Ambos agradecieron la cena y corrieron a su habitación a dormir. Alice se encontraba plácidamente dormida, pero Shun tenía un sueño… más bien un mensaje disfrazado de sueño.

_Estaba en un prado muy grande, adornado con frondosos árboles y angostos ríos que se dividían en riachuelos. Un olor a hierba fresca flotaba en la brisa y diversas especies de aves atravesaban el cielo._

_- Hola Shun- recibió un abrazo el moreno de la voz de una chica._

_Este se giró alarmado zafándose rápidamente del abrazo, para encontrarse con una chica de unos 15 años de ojos color jade y cabello azul oscuro, vestía una blusa amarilla con unos shorts del mismo color, con una especie de bata blanca y botas blanca con adornos amarillos. Su nombre Fabia Sheen._

_- Me asustaste Fabia- suspiró Shun -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso._

_- Aquí visitándote, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma original?- cuestionó extrañada de la apariencia de niño del moreno._

_- A si… es me fascina estar así ¿eh?- mencionó con sarcasmo._

_- Idiota… este es tu sueño, puedes volver a tu forma original si así lo quieres ¿Recuerdas?- mencionó burlonamente. Shun se atinó a golpearse la frente –Lo olvidaste- confirmó Sheen_

_Shun cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue cambiando. Estaba mucho más alto y con apariencia de unos 17 años, cabello corto hasta los hombros y un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra con cuello y mangas verdes. Sin duda cualquier chica que lo viese así se enamoraría de él._

_- Se siente extraño- mencionó mirándose a sí mismo –No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por visitas- mencionó seguro enfatizando la última palabra._

_- De hecho vine a decirte que tendrás más problemas de los que deberías… Ella… fue declarada inocente del caso- avisó Fabia. Shun quedó en shock._

_- ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba que tú y él la hayan visto engañarme?- gritó molesto Shun._

_- Eso no es todo- interrumpió Fabia – te aseguró que vendrá a matarla, si no llega a esa edad tu no tendrás oportunidad de volver y para empeorar Shadow la ayuda- confirmó la peliazul._

_De repente todo comenzó a nublarse para el sueño de Shun este veía que Fabia intentaba evitar que despertara pero ni siquiera podía escucharla._

_- Shun… despierta… Shun- se escuchaba la voz de una niña._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje ¿Qué tal? Si, terminé poniendo de nuevo a Fabia ^^U Aunque bueno… mejor no digo más ;) Gracias por sus reviews<strong>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje si la escuela te trae amigos y en ocasiones problemas xD  
>Me apiado de tu conciencia pero al menos ya sabe que no se quedará sin sus orejitas de neko-lobo xD<br>Gracias por el review!_

**Alicelove001: **_Si aparte de amargado también pesimista… ni modo, Alice tendrá que soportarlo xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Aún así… creo que por precaución seguiré arbitrando a ustedes dos ^^ solo para evitar muertes innecesarias.  
>Me saludas a tu conciencia cuando vuelva de su cita xD<br>Muchas gracias are-chan ;)_

**Analice: **_Y creo que con este capítulo dejé más de la que ya había xD  
>Si por ahorita ando leyendo otro libro (o andaba ya lo terminé xD) así que empezaré el que me recomendaste ^^ e igual suerte con tu lectura… yo amé ese libro *O*<br>Gracias por el review!_

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Jeje espero que pronto vengan las aclaraciones xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**darkmagicianprincess: **_No hay duda de eso Dan desespera hasta al más paciente xD y ¡si! Ganó Randy Orton y también John Cena jeje ^^  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Jeje muchas gracias port u comentario y me agrada saber que te gusta como va el fic ^^ Por cierto en cuanto tu fic está curioso pero interesante :D  
>Gracias por el review! ^^<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	5. V

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>-Shun… despierta, llegaremos tarde- mencionó Alice a un dormido pelinegro.<p>

- ¿¡Tarde!- se levanto de golpe a vestirse. Alice rió por la reacción del moreno pero luego hiso lo mismo y en quince minutos salieron corriendo de su casa con dirección a la escuela. El mayor los miró hacerse bolas al intentar salir al mismo tiempo por la puerta.  
>Corrieron por los pasillos y entraron segundos antes que la campana sonara indicando comienzo de labores.<p>

- Parece que es costumbre llegar tarde ¿No?- mencionó la profesora con una ceja alzada. Shun y Alice se disculparon y entraron al salón sentándose en sus sitios asignados.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Irán con nosotros al parque?-preguntó nerviosa Runo.

- Se nos hizo tarde jeje, pero si iremos. No te preocupes por eso- mencionó Alice alegre mientras Runo sonreía ilusionando con su tarde de diversión.

- Oye amigo… ¿Qué te pasó? tienes tantos ánimos como una roca- interrogó Dan. Shun estaba reposando en su mesa y apenas y daba señas de vida.

- No dormí bien… eso es todo- contestó con un bostezo. Dan suprimió su risa, pues Shun se rió de esa actitud en él, el día anterior.

La clase terminó y salieron animados al receso. Runo y Dan comían mientras que Shun guardaba silencio y Alice intentaba atrapar una mariposa. La pelinaranja se sentó exhausta a un lado de Runo y ella le ofreció un trozo de mandarina lo cual aceptó gustosa.

- Oye Alice, ese dije es muy bonito- mencionó con ojos brillosos Runo. Alice tomó el pétalo en sus manos y lo miró con una gran risa.

- Gracias es…- fue interrumpida por el castaño.

- Sonó el timbre, si llegamos tarde nos meteremos en problemas- dijo arrastrando consigo a ambas niñas y Shun lo perseguía un tanto celoso.

Continuaron corriendo y lograron llegar antes que la profesora. Para su sorpresa no llegó la señorita si no un hombre que portaba un silbato en su cuello. El tomó el pequeño silbato y lo sonó dentro del aula ensordeciendo temporalmente a los niños.

- Escuchen que no repito, soy su profesor de deportes. El uniforme que llevarán se los daré en unos minutos. Síganme- ordenó mientras los pequeños se ordenaban por estatura.

Todos iban siguiendo al tirano instructor con dirección al gimnasio. El entró a una pequeña bodega y sacó un costal para repartir los uniformes según la talla de los niños.

El uniforme de las chicas era una blusa azul cielo levemente ajustada al cuerpo y unos shorts negros de licra, también llevaban una coderas negras y tenis blancos. El de los chicos era una playera blanca ligeramente holgada y unos short de mezclilla, con tenis negro. Al terminar dio nuevas indicaciones.

- Váyanse a cambiar a los vestidores, la izquierda varones y derecha mujeres… ¡Rápido!- al gritar lo último todos apresuraron el paso.

Tardaron veinte minutos en organizarse y finalmente la clase dio inicio. El hombre los dividió en hombre y mujeres para luego subdividirlos en otros dos grupos de manera que hubiera dos equipos para dar inicio.

- Comenzarán los chicos con Basquetbol, no quiero faltas o agresiones. Mucho menos réplicas hacia mi persona… comiencen- dijo para lanzar el balón al aire.

Dan tomó el balón para comenzar a correr hacia el aro del equipo rival. Al verse bloqueado por otros dos niños rivales dio pase a un peliblanco de su equipo el corrió y salto para anotar pero un joven de cabellos verdes le robó el tiro. Shun comenzó a seguirlo y en un descuido robó el balón corriendo al aro, al llegar se vio bloqueado por los mismo niños que detuvieron a Dan. El pelinegro en vez de lanzar a otra dirección aumentó su velocidad esquivándolos y anotando en la canasta.

- ¡Wow! No sabía que Shun jugara también- mencionó sorprendida Runo. Que resistía la risa de la expresión de Dan que igual estaba asombrado.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía… nunca eh visto a Shun jugando Baloncesto- confesó Alice mientras veía al ojidorado con una pisca de admiración.

Shun se dirigía nuevamente a la canasta rival, pero un niño lo empujó haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo. Alice se asustó y Dan corrió a ver a su amigo.

- Oye Shun… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver como su amigo tenía una cortada en su mejilla. Shun se fijó que Alice lo miraba preocupada así limpió el hilillo de sangre que escurría de la herida y continuó caminando.

- Claro que estoy bien… no dejaré que no ganen por esto- le dijo con una sonrisa de rivalidad a Dan. El entendió que seguiría jugando y lo acompañó.

Dan rió y corrieron al juego. Unos minutos después el silbato sonó anunciando el turno de las chicas. Shun puso su mano en el hombro de Alice en señal de apoyo al ver su nerviosismo.

- Las apoyaremos desde las gradas- confirmó Shun mientras Dan reía en señal de confirmación. Runo y Alice sonrieron y luego corrieron para incorporarse a la práctica.

Las chicas jugaron voleibol Runo y Alice quedaron temporalmente en quipos rivales. Pero estrecharon las manos en señal de "sin resentimientos".

- Runo ganará- mencionó seguro Dan.

- Le voy a Alice, tienes buenos reflejos- aseguró Shun levemente sonrojado. Dan notó eso pero para evitar un doloroso golpe se reservó el comentario.

El partido comenzó y el equipo de Alice tenía ventaja por un punto. Shun sintió un escalofrío y se puso alerta.

_- Ven al patio ahora… soy Fabia, date prisa- escuchó en su cabeza la voz de la peliazul._

Shun salió corriendo del gimnasio y Alice se fijó en eso. Sin duda alguna la entristeció el saber que Shun la había ignorado a sobremanera.  
>El moreno corrió hasta el patio evitando toparse con prefectos o profesores que pudieran reportarlo por estar fuera de sus clases.<p>

- Al fin llegas- le habló Fabia desde la rama de un árbol –No te culpo que te canses… esta forma es agotadora- se quejó la peliazul.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... y con esa forma- preguntó incrédulo Shun al ver que Fabia tenía la apariencia de una niña al igual que él.

- Me escapé por un tiempo… quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu misión, agradécelo luego- mencionó con una risa traviesa la cual Shun le devolvió - ¿Me presentarás a Alice?- preguntó

- ¿Cómo estarás en clases?- cuestionó Shun mientras evadía la pregunta totalmente sonrojado.

- El papeleo está listo jeje, Ren me ayudó con eso- sonrió maliciosamente la ojiverde -¿Nos apuramos?- dijo caminando al gimnasio.

Ambos corrieron y entraron cuidadosamente a clases. El partido había concluido y el equipo de Runo había ganado, ahora el profesor pasaba lista y para la suerte de Shun aún no lo habían mencionado. Al terminar Fabia habló con el profesor.

- ¿Entonces este es mi uniforme?- preguntó confundida.

- Si, y la próxima no llegues tarde o no entras a clase- le advirtió el hombre y Fabia asintió.

Shun se acercó a Alice, pero al hablarle esta simplemente lo ignoró. Fabia lo notó y no pudo pensar otra cosa que eso era debido a su culpa.  
>Las clases transcurrieron normales y al sonar el timbre de salida la pelinaranja guardó sus cosas para ir directo con Runo y Dan al parque ignorando por completo al ojidorado que aún seguía confundido. El sin decir nada invitó a Fabia con él al parque y ambos fueron siguiendo a los tres niños.<p>

- Oyes Shun… aunque sea ¿Nos presentas a tu novia?- dijo burlonamente Dan. Shun y Fabia se sonrojaron para darle una mirada asesina al castaño. Alice se encogió levemente y siguió ignorando al moreno.

- No es mi novia, es una amiga. Fabia ellos son Dan, Runo y Alice. Chicos ella es Fabia- mencionó mientras los señalaba ordenadamente. Fabia dio una risa amistosa.

- Iré a los columpios- mencionó Alice aún irritada. Shun suspiró resignado y con la mirada le pidió a Fabia que distrajera a Dan y Runo. Ella entendió y los condujo a la resbaladilla.

-Alice…- habló sin obtener respuesta de la niña. Ella se mecía rencorosamente fuerte en el columpio- Alice…- paró de repente el columpio.

- ¿¡Qué!- preguntó molesta - ¿Qué quieres ahora?- insistió con el mismo tono.

- ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?- fue directo el ojidorado. Alice desvió su mirada a otro sitio que no fuera a la dirección del pelinegro.

- Porque dijiste que verías el juego y te fuiste- le reprochó molesta.

- Un profesor me habló… lo siento. No pude avisarte- mintió el pelinegro. Si le decía que Fabia lo llamó telepáticamente era seguro que ella no le creería. Alice lo miró con duda pero aceptó su disculpa.

- ¿Entonces Fabia es tu amiga?- preguntó intentando olvidar su enojo. El asintió en silencio mientras reía.

- ¿Celosa?- la retó.

- Ya quisieras- le respondió con una risa mientras lo empujaba amistosamente.

- Vamos de seguro nos esperan- le tendió la mano y ella aceptó.

Corrieron hacia los chicos que estaban en un ligero problema. Fabia sujetaba desesperada a Runo notando que esta quería matar a Dan, el castaño a pesar que parecía tener un demonio al frente no evitaba sacarle la lengua en señal de reto a la peliazul, pero al ver que se acercaba un paso el retrocedía tres.  
>Shun se acercó y le dio un golpe a Dan en la cabeza para susurrarle algo que hizo que la cara de él se pusiera de todos colores.<br>Jugaron un largo rato, comieron unos helados, evitaron la muerte de Dan por parte de Runo, y finalmente se despidieron a sus casas cada quién.

- Hasta mañana chicos- se despidió Runo mientras Dan la jalaba para irse.

- Hasta mañana- respondieron los tres restantes para luego dividirse. Shun y Alice se fueron juntos mientras la peliazul caminaba hacia algún punto incierto.

_- Por lo visto ya te encariñaste con ella. Tonto…- reprochaba irritada, preocupada y a la vez algo celosa la peliazul._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… jeje a fin de cuentas eh podido subir los capítulos seguidos ^^ y espero poder seguir así. Solo espero que mis confusiones y mi inspiración no se vuelvan en mi contra ¬.¬<br>Gracias!**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_jeje déjala disfrutar su exitosa cita ;) y muchas gracias ^^ y es posible que te agrade el rival aunque no se si llamarlo así porque solo será en esa situación (única y por accidente xD) además tengo otros planes para Shun ¬w¬  
>Muchas gracias por el review are-chan :)<br>PD: la idea también jeje_

**Alicelove001: **_Si Shun es un poquito pesado y Alice puede perder esa inocencia si ella es provocada xD y eso de inocente… se sabrá después. Pero no se refería a Alice ;)  
>Muchas gracias ;)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_OwO apenas el quinto capítulo y Sakari-san ya tiene una idea de lo que ocurre… genial ;) ahora faltan más preguntas por responder. Solo déjenme ver como se me ocurre colocarlas xD  
>Seeh yo también estoy agradecida con Fabia (en este fic jeje)<br>Muchas gracias por el review!_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Ouch! tendré poblemas si alguien termina sufriendo de ansiedad *comienza a repartir bolsitas de té* jeje ^^U espero que así no tenga tantos líos. Pero aún así luego se sabra la verdad, por ahora a tomar bebidas relajantes xD  
>Muchisimas gracias jeje ^^<em>

**Yukistar: **_Muchas gracias y me alegra saber que te gustó y si por ahora anda un poco enredado, pero no tardan en aparecer pistas jeje ^^U  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**alicexxshun:**_ Jeje muchas gracias *O* me alegra saber que te gusta el fic ;) *entregando un arreglo de flores* dile a Keith que se recupere ^^U y Shun, Anubias…. suerte con ella jeje xD  
>Y no te preocupes, ya volverán<br>Gracias por el review!_

**darkmagicianprincess: **_Jeje si y es posible que se ponga intrigante después… muchas gracias ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	6. VI

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Fabia caminaba animadamente, nunca pensó que los humanos fueran tan divertidos, Runo podría ser inocentemente agresiva, Dan un poco imprudente pero agradable, Shun pues… serio y reservado pero era un gran amigo suyo y de una u otra manera Alice le pareció agradable. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, contaba los carros que pasaban por las calles intentando distraerse. De repente y aire comenzó a sentirse gélido, el lugar se volvió oscuro y finalmente sintió que las cosas se paralizaron. Un campo zero.<p>

- Jajaja quién diría ver a Fabia en forma de niñita humana- rió estrepitosamente un chico peliblanco portador de ojos rojos. Este se encontraba sobre la punta de un poste de cables conductores de electricidad. Por la mirada no se veía precisamente alegre de encontrarse con la peliazul.

- Shadow… creí acabar contigo en el congreso momentos después de haber sido exiliado- le gritó mordazmente mientras volvía a su apariencia original. Sus ojos portaban furia, la cual el destinatario ignoraba o poca atención le prestaba.

- El exiliado será tu querido amiguito, Shun- mencionó mientras volvía a carcajearse- ¿Qué pasaría se ella muere antes de tiempo?... El quedará como caído para siempre o morirá… ¿No es así?- mencionaba maliciosamente. Fabia se puso tensa, de seguro que se traía algo. Y podía apostar a que no era nada bueno.

- No dejaré que lo hagas- amenazó mientras estudiaba y hacía un aproximado de la fuerza de su enemigo.

- Tranquila por ahora no haremos nada- mencionó desapareciendo no sin antes soltar una carcajada burlona y a la vez perturbadora.

Al notar la inestabilidad del campo ella volvió a su forma humana. Cuando se desvaneció por completo decidió que sería bueno mantener ese pequeño encuentro lejos del conocimiento del moreno. Tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para pensar en ellos.

_-Si Prove está interesado en esto, no hay duda que serán o ya son aliados- pensó algo alterada la peliazul._

-Llegamos abuelo- saludó Alice para dejar su mochila en la mesa y sacar sus libros para hacer tarea. El susodicho dejó el grueso libro para recibir a los pequeños niños. Al entrar Michael se fijó en la cortada de Shun que tenía en la mejilla y le preguntó cómo se la había provocado, el cual alegó que se había tropezado.

- ¿No descansarás un rato?- preguntó Shun mientras dejaba su mochila en un banco y acercarse a la pelinaranja que se concentraba en matemáticas. Si bien preguntaba era porque estaba aburrido y quería entretenerse con algo, casi siempre ambos se divertían dibujando o leían algún que otro libro.

- No, es mejor así. Tendré la tarde libre para jugar en la piscina- mencionó la pequeña emocionada. Shun suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Alice está haciendo tarea temprano, verdad?- adivinó Michael mientras le ofrecía un vaso de limonada al moreno, que aceptó agradecido.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- cuestionó escondiendo su asombro mientras tomaba la bebida que le dio el mayor. No hay duda que estaba más sabrosa que la que suele hacer la pelinaranja, estaba estaba agridulce mientras que la de la niña suele ser agria.

- Conociéndoles es sencillo de suponer, es por eso que no están jugando ahorita-confirmó el anciano mientras Shun asentía.

- Quería pedirte un favor- comentó apenado, el nunca pide nada. No está acostumbrado a ello, el mayor le dirigió una mirada de intriga- ¿Pueden venir Dan y Runo para jugar con nosotros en la piscina?- preguntó desviando su mirada.

- Claro que sí… ¿Cuándo?- preguntó interesado. En Moscú ellos no tenían ningún amigo, pero en Japón se hicieron amigos de ellos rápidamente.

- Pasado mañana, y… gracias- mencionó lo último en un susurro para levantarse de su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó curioso

- En el estudio hay un piano… ¿Puedo usarlo?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista al mayor. El asintió en silencio.

Al entrar al estudio se asombró, esa era la única sala a la cual no había entrado. Habían amplias cortinas rojas de unos bordados con estilos antiguos eran grecas en color beige o arena, sillones tapizados con terciopelo y adornado con algunos botones negros, las paredes estaban cubiertas por placa de madera gruesa dando un toque antiguo, grandes libreros rústicos con múltiple libros, un elegante escritorio y al final de la sala se veía un piano negro cubierto por una gruesa tela como protección.

Shun se acercó al piano no sin mirar antes asombrado la sala. No cabía duda que era la habitación más grande de la casa que actualmente habitaban. Quitó la protección del enorme instrumento musical y tomó asiento en el alargado banco que estaba para que el pianista tomara lugar. Al parecer era un banco para dos personas, pues sobraba mucho espacio en él.

Suspiró y colocó ambas manos en el teclado. Lentamente comenzó a mover los dedos escuchando atentamente el sonido de las teclas. Le tomó unos quince minutos memorizarlas y otros diez para aventurarse a inventar su propia pieza musical.

Alice estaba concentrada en su tarea pero de repente escuchó una melodiosa tonada… ¿Piano?... si definitivamente era un piano. Se levantó dejando su tarea a medias y se dispuso a seguir la melodía. Llegó a la puerta del estudio y dudó en abrirla. Pero a última hora se armó de valor, entró e ignoró la belleza de la sala para ir directo al sonido que prácticamente la tenía hipnotizada.

- ¿S-Shun?- susurró inaudiblemente al ver al ojidorado totalmente concentrado en aquel instrumento. Nunca había visto al chico tan concentrado, sus dedos parecían estar bailando en las blancas teclas, el color dorado de sus ojos no se veía pues los tenía cerrados, dando idea que estaba perdido en alguna tonada de la melodía.

El moreno se veía notoriamente relajado pero sin perder la concentración. Movía de tecla en tecla los dedos buscando un sonido en específico creando una armoniosa melodía.  
>Alice intentó entrar si ser vista y con un paso sigiloso se fue acercando a Shun por la espalda. Se colocó detrás de él y antes de que pudiera comenzar a escuchar la melodía Shun se detuvo.<p>

- La función acaba de terminar- mencionó para girarse y reír sarcásticamente.

- No es justo, ¿Por qué?... acabo de llegar- mencionó Alice en forma de reproche al ver que Shun se levantaba de su asiento –No sabía que supieras tocar el piano… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó intrigada.

- No tenía motivos para hacerlo… además rara vez toco el piano, espero que lo hayas disfrutado- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- por que dudo repetirlo-susurró serio mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Alice sola. La pelinaranja estaba anonada, ¿Por qué él había actuado así? ¿Estaba molesto o decepcionado? o ¿Solo se lo había imaginado?

Shun bajó a la sala donde se dispuso a tomar una siesta en el sofá, pero no esperaba encontrarse con el anciano en el lugar.

- Por cierto… tocas muy bien el piano- le halagó el mayor. Shun le dirigió la mirada y en ella se veía un discreto gracias seguido de una leve risa cargada de decepción, rabia y amargura.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje no hay mucho que decir, por lo visto tarde un poco para subir el capitulo. Pensaba en colocarlo ayer, pero estaba lloviendo y cuando llueve me distraigo con las gotitas ^^U y me pongo tan nostálgica y holgazana que no hago nunca nada xD<br>Gracias por leer ;)**

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje nomás tantito celosa. Pero los celos no matan;) al menos no con Alice xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Yuuko Kazami: **_Si a mi me dio ternurita esa parte nwn y por su integridad física estable de Fabia espero que no se pase de lista con Shun y si eso ocurre que el otro no le preste atención ¬.¬  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje sera major que vigiles a Sora-chan no vaya a ser que se meta en problemas por Axel-kun ¬w¬ jeje y lo de Fabia y su papel en el fic se irá sabiendo a lo largo de la historia ^^U por si las dudas con respecto a la amenaza de Sora será mejor evitar nombrarla… solo por si las dudas.  
>Gracias por el revies are-chan ^^<em>

**Yukistar:**_ Sip jeje Fabia se unió al grupo, y por su propio bienestar será mejor que Dan deje en paz a Runo (si es que quiere seguir vivo para el final del fic)  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jeje yo digo que si *sacando billetera*  
>Lync: oye! tengo que ir a comprar el almuerzo de Keith!<br>Yo: de Keith… ¿eh? ¬w¬  
>Lync: jeje… me pidió el favor<br>Yo: y tu de obediente  
>Lync: me lo pidió mi amigo ¿vale?<br>Yo: amigo con derechos ¬w¬  
>Lync: OYE! O|||O<br>En fin jeje muchas gracias por el review ^^ y pz por lo visto también tienes trabajos que hacer… estoy en las mismas. No tarda y comienzan exámenes OwO  
>Gracias por el review :) !<br>_

**alicexxshun: **_No se podrá mostrar tan cariñoso con Fabia *truenan los nudillos* al menos por su propio bien ¬.¬  
>OwO pobre Keith… con suerte y vuelve pronto… sería mejor que reservaran una habitación del hospital, esos abrazos sin mortales.<br>Muchas gracias por el review ;)_

**Alicelove001: **_Si, Alice tuvo razón en enojarse, y con tu pregunta de Runo… la verdad que no lo había considerado xD  
>Lo de Fabia, se dejará claro después de que lado y que preferencias tiene<br>Gracias por el review ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	7. VII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun no pudo conciliar el sueño en el sofá. Estuvo un rato buscando con la mirada algo entretenido o de perdido algo que le distrajera, pero no se le ocurría nada. De repente se escucha sonar la puerta, Michael había salido a trabajar mientras que Alice de seguro estaba dormida. Con pereza se levantó y abrió la puerta.<p>

- ¿Fabia?- mencionó asombrado. La peliazul tenía una expresión de cansancio sin mencionar una pequeña cortada en la rodilla izquierda -¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó dándole señal que pasara.

- Larga… historia- mencionó tomando aire mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón –Una mala noticia, no le tomé mucha importancia ayer… pero veo que va enserio- susurró dando ciertos aires de intriga- Shadow está cerca… y te aseguro que irás tras ella- mencionó esperando alguna reacción brusca de su amigo.

- Estás de broma… ¿Verdad? Si estuvo aquí ¿cómo es que no noté el zero?- preguntó cabizbajo el ojidorado.

- Recuerda que tienen una extensión de 4 km después todo queda paralizado- recordó Fabia, Shun se reclamó en silencio, si bien lo que decía era cierto

- ¿El te atacó?- preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Algo así… abrió un zero y yo le lancé un ataque… pero como era débil fácilmente lo regresó- rió intentando aflojar el ambiente que se había puesto tenso.

- Aún así… indirectamente pero te lastimó- mencionó mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole una apariencia un poco siniestra.

Antes de que Fabia pudiera decir algo se escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras. Inmediatamente la peliazul se puso tensa pero Shun la miró diciendo que no había nada de preocuparse. Unos segundos después apareció Alice con expresión de cansancio.

- ¿Shun?... ¿Fabia?- habló somnolienta y algo sorprendida de la visita de la peliazul –Hola- saludó mientras resistía un bostezo. Fabia le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó levemente preocupado el moreno para sentarse en el sillón. Alice asintió para acercarse y colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Shun, haciendo que él se ruborizara ligeramente y Fabia ahogara una risita traviesa dispuesta a salir.

_- Por lo visto me lo están ganando- mencionó la peliazul melancólica para sus adentros._

-¿Se durmió?- cuestionó asombrada de la facilidad del sueño de la pelinaranja.

-Si… de seguro hizo mi tarea- comentó con una mirada cargada de ternura dirigida a la niña.

- Pero no te estás encariñando con ella…. no que va- habló sarcásticamente la peliazul –Bien… solo quería avisarte de lo que te dije, nos vemos mañana- mencionó para cerrar la puerta pero Shun la detuvo.

- Espera… ¿Quieres venir pasado mañana para jugar en la piscina?- preguntó Shun desviando su mirada. Fabia nunca pensó que eso tan obvio de jugar en el agua le pareciera tan… divertido. Ella rió y aceptó para volver a despedirse.

Shun cargó en sus brazos a la pelinaranja con cautela de no despertarla. Subió lentamente las escaleras y abrió la habitación de la niña. La dejó en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana, estaba por salir cuando recordó el dije de la cadena, finalmente se la quitó y regresó a la puerta antes de cerrarla le sorprendió ver el dibujo de las estrella de siete picos. Sin decir o hacer nada cerró la habitación.

- Ya son las nueve de la noche… llegará tarde- dijo mientras mirada al reloj y abría la nevera para servirse un vaso de leche fría.

Se sentó en la mesa esperando algo interesante el cual nunca llegó. Sacó el collar y se bolsa y dejó que el dije colgara entre sus manos mirando con nostalgia y enojo el pequeño trozo de vidrio.

- No sé si apreciarte y devolverte a Alice o romperte en miles de pedazos- mencionó dudoso Kazami con respecto al destino de dicha miniatura. Al aburrirse lo guardó para después dirigirse a su habitación. Al entrar dejó el collar en su escritorio y se cambió su ropa por un pijama, entró a la cama y esperó conciliar el sueño.

_Shun se encontraba en el mismo sitio que su sueño anterior. Esta vez había alguien más, pero no era Fabia._

_- Jajaja vaya vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- reía Shadow Prove alocadamente. Ojos rojos, cabello blanco grisáceo, piel blanca y tiene gusto por bromas de mal gusto a pesar de que ríe con cualquier cosa._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shun cortante mientras cambiaba a su forma original._

_- Pasando a saludarte ¿Qué más?- mencionó irónicamente el albino. Shun frunció el seño dándole una advertencia sigilosa._

_- No sé porque estás molesto conmigo… el que debería estar soy yo. Por tú culpa perdí mis alas y caí- le recriminó Shadow._

_- ¿Por mi culpa?... nadie te dijo que me envidiaras. Tú caíste envuelto por la envidia- mencionó molesto Shun –Y luego ella me engaño para caer por el pecado de la lujuria y la envidia- le recordó Shun con una expresión amenazante._

_- Jajaja, no le quitaré créditos… lo que me extraña es que ella no haya caído aún- rió burlesco el peliblanco._

_- Para lo que importa. En diez años estaré de vuelta, no pienso perder la misión- mencionó Shun decidido. El sitio comenzó a oscurecerse… estaba despertando- Nos vemos… Shadow- dijo antes de desaparecer del sueño._

- Shun… date prisa y levanta a Alice. Está listo el desayuno- lo llamó Michael. Shun se levantó y dejó escapar un bostezo para luego estirarse.

Salió de su habitación para luego entrar en la de Alice. Lentamente se dirigió a su cama y la movió levemente, se extrañó al no sentir a la niña en la cama del susto se terminó de despertar. Se calmó al verla salir del baño.

- ¡Shun!... ¿No has visto mi collar?- preguntó alarmada la pelinaranja. Shun parpadeó un par de veces, olvidó devolvérselo la noche anterior. El negó y le aviso el desayuno, mientras que Alice bajaba entristecida.

- Que más da. Quédatelo por ahora- dijo buscando el dije en su habitación para volver a entrar en la de la ojimarrón y dejarlo escondido entre las sábanas.

Shun bajó corriendo las escaleras para digerir el cereal con fresas que había servido en la mesa. Se cepilló los dientes y luego subió para tomar una rápida ducha. Alice hiso lo mismo pero un poco más despacio pensando donde había quedado su collar.

Shun y Alice se pusieron su uniforme y acomodaron su mochila. Luego Alice recordó que había olvidado tender su cama y subió apara acomodarla.

- Aquí estabas- mencionó alegre mientras su rostro se iluminaba. Se colgó el collar mirándose en el espejo y terminó de tender la pieza. Al escuchar que Shun la llamaba corrió a la puerta.

- Bien tengan cuidado- les informó a los dos –Shun recuerda avisarle a tus amigos- le susurró para que Alice no escuchara. El asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajaja ando alegrisisima ^^ *riendo perturbadoramente* ¿Por qué? pues porque Randy Orton es campeón de Smackdown! Siii! Aunque… pobre Christian :S Jeje en fin aquí el séptimo capítulo =^.^=<strong>

**alicexxshun: **_Jeje bienvenido de Nuevo Keith ;) a ver cuánto tardas en volver a terapia intensiva jeje ^^U y que bueno que compraste un seguro xD veras que beneficios te traerá. En cualquier caso Shun cuida tu pellejito porque en ausencia de Keith los abrazos llevan tu nombre xD  
>Arigato por los reviews ^^<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Siii, me encanta el piano y sobretodo el violín *O* suenan tan… hermoso, armonioso, creo que no tengo las palabras que debería jeje. Cierto, Shadow es igual a problemas =.= más vale que se cuiden._

_Gracias por el review ;)_

**ximsol182:**_ Si es sospechoso y tendrá cierto papel por aquí xD conforme a Ren no estoy segura de colocarlo jeje en cualquier caso se verá luego.  
>Con lo de los fics de Harry potter no tengo ni idea, jeje realmente no siento ningún fanatismo a esas películas (tengo entendido que también son novelas ¿no?) quizás mis hermanos sepan algo O.o adoran ese tipo de películasnovelas ^^U  
>Muchas gracias :D<em>

**Alicelove001: **_En los fics se hacen Milagros ;) eso explica que Shun sepa tocar el piano xD  
>Shun: eso es un insulto sabes? ¬.¬<br>Yo: gomen ^^U no quería que sonara a ofensa  
>Shun: si claro ¬.¬* *se va molesto*<br>Yo: Bien muchas gracias por el review… tendré que pedirle disculpas -.-U jeje gracias ;) *se va a buscar a Shun*_

**Sakari1495: **_Jejeje no hay ningún problema. A echarle ganas a Etica, por suerte esa materia se me facilita al igual que mate *W*  
>Lync: y como vas en informática y la tarea de literatura? ¬w¬<br>Yo: Mal en informática, ¿que maestro dejaría hacer tarea en internet viendo que algunos alumnos pueden distraerse? Esa fue su culpa U.U  
>Lync: y literatura? ¬w¬<br>Yo: =w= fatal… la "historia" que tengo que desarrollar… no esta ni por la mitad TT-TT y es para la próxima semana *llorando*  
>Lync: viendo que Neko-Chan entró en etapa nerviosa-depresiva… gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje más vale prevenir que lamentar ^^ y no quiero terminar lamentando (agonizando) en algún hospital *alejándose discretamente de Sora-chan* y de nada por no mencionarla… mucho ;)  
>OwO 8 tareas! te diría "te ayudo" pero de por si me hago bolas con las mias TT-TT<br>Lync: respira… inhala, exhala… deja que esos nervios desaparezcan *meditando*  
>Yo: ^^ gracias… estoy mejor<br>Muchas gracias por el review Are-chan!_

**Yukistar: **_Seh ya apareció el deslenguado ^^  
>Alice: ^^U veo que Shun te está pegando lo malvado<br>Yo: O.o? enserio… espero que no TTwTT de por si debo disculparme con él  
>Alice: no está molesto ;) ya le pregunte<br>Yo/Alice: gracias por el review ^^!_

**¿Reviews?**


	8. VIII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Por primera vez no iban corriendo en el trayecto a la escuela. Podían observar tranquilamente sin tener ningún contratiempo. Llegaron a la escuela donde entraron al salón para saludar a Runo, Dan y recientemente agregada al grupo… Fabia.<p>

- Milagro que llegan temprano, Shun- mencionó Dan escapando del campo de batalla que se había formado con la peliazul. Shun rió sarcásticamente para estrechar sus manos en señal de saludo.

- Hola Alice- mencionó inocente la niña de coletas ignorando su furia con el castaño.

- Creo que terminaré como réferi entre Dan y Runo por un largo tiempo- mencionó exhausta la otra peliazul que reposaba en su silla mientras hacía un ademán con su mano un poco más relajada.

- Una noticia chicos, tendremos deporte a primera hora. Todos al gimnasio, los veré en dos horas. Suerte- avisó para luego retirarse la profesora.

El salón se vio invadida por un aura oscura, el profesor era como un ogro y deportes justo después de levantarse y aún estando adormecidos era una tortura. Con pesar los niños entraron al gimnasio con dirección a los vestidores. Luego de un rato ya estaban formados nuevamente por estatura.

- ¡Bien!... hoy jugaremos… quemados, ¿Me oyeron?- habló retóricamente el profesor esperando un sí como respuesta. Como era de esperarse los niños asintieron –Conocen las reglas, y de no ser el caso las aprenderán a las malas. Quiero que el grupo se divida en cuatro dos de chicas y dos de chicos… ¡Rápido!- gritó el entrenador.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos y todos se acomodaron. Esta vez Runo y Alice estuvieron en el mismo equipo, al igual que Fabia. El castaño y moreno quedaron igualmente juntos.

Shun esquivaba bien y tenía buena puntería. A la persona que eligiera tenía en cuestión de segundos un balón golpeándolo. Dan tenía buenos reflejos pero no muy buena puntería. Así que ambos se organizaron en que Dan atrapaba los balones y Shun los lanzaba a los oponentes. Unos minutos de juego después el equipo de Dan resultó victorioso.

- Es su turno- mencionó Dan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

- Suerte- habló Shun que venía tras el castaño. Las chicas sonrieron y se acercaron a sus compañeras.

Las chicas comenzaron y por desgracia iban perdiendo. Fabia y Runo eran buenas esquivando y atrapando balones, pero Alice no podía más que ser un blanco andante de las esferas. En un momento incluso se le pasó por la mente decir una mentira para no seguir estorbando en el equipo.

- Alice ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fabia que al notar la expresión de la pelinaranja se imaginó lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Me torcí el tobillo- mintió mal la niña. Fabia arqueó la ceja y la levantó.

- No mientas… por favor- le pidió la peliazul a la vez que le entregaba el balón en las manos- solo necesitas concentrarte- le sugirió.

Alice le regresó la esfera alegando que no serviría de nada. Este tipo de ejercicios no eran el punto fuerte de la ojimarrón y ella lo sabía bien.  
>Shun se fijó en lo que estaba ocurriendo y se bajó de las gradas más altas para acercarse a la malla que protegía a los espectadores del campo de juego. Llamó a Alice y esta se acercó.<p>

- ¿Piensas rendirte?- le mencionó molesto. Alice solo agachó la cabeza dando un apenas audible sí- ¿Por qué?- insistió el moreno buscando alguna respuesta con lógica.

- Por que por mi culpa nuestro equipo va perdiendo… las únicas que en verdad ayudan en algo son Fabia y Runo, yo quedo sobrando- mencionó cabizbaja la pelinaranja.

- Te equivocas, tu no quedas de sobra. Hacemos un trato- mencionó Shun llamando la atención de la pelinaranja –Si tu equipo gana te daré una sorpresa mañana, si pierden… tu lavarás los trastes una semana… suerte con eso- terminó Shun sin darle tiempo a la pequeña de aceptar o negar. Ella le gritaba desde la práctica pero al ver que el moreno iba en serio no le quedó de otra más que intentarlo.

- De nuevo tu ¿Gehabich?...- rió una niña del equipo rival –espero que no seas de piel delicada, ojalá y mi querido Shun vea esto- mencionó con aires de enamorada. Alice inmediatamente se puso celosa y al ver que el balón venía hacia ella lo atrapó y lo regresó con más fuerza tirando al suelo a la agresora, o más bien, recién agredida.

Fabia quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de la pelinaranja cuando se encontraba molesta y rogó por que las chicas del otro equipo la hicieran enojar más. Como si sus plegarias fueran oídas así ocurrió, las otras amigas de la niña que se estaba levantando se pusieron a molestar a Alice, cuando su paciencia llegó al límite las comenzó a tirar de balonazos.

- Creo que no es bueno hacer enojar a Alice- dijo Runo al ver que con la puntería de la ojimarrón se iba enderezando la balanza del juego.

El partido no tardó en terminar quedando como 28- 16 a favor del equipo de Alice. Las tres chicas chocaron sus manos en el aire y Shun sonrió al ver a Alice alegre de nuevo.  
>La campana del receso sonó y Alice se apresuró a buscar su almuerzo en su mochila, sin que ella se fijara Shun jaló a Runo y Dan mientras Fabia los seguía.<p>

- Que rayos…- mencionó el castaño arreglándose su uniforme.

- Oigan, ¿qué les parece si mañana van a mi casa? tenemos una piscina para jugar allí- intentó convencerles. Runo y Dan asintieron de inmediato.

- Solo tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres- dijeron al unísono el castaño y la peliazul.

- Bien, no le digan a Alice… es sorpresa- mencionó mientras se dirigían con la pelinaranja que estaba guardando sus libros en la maleta.

Los niños fueron a comer y escogieron sentarse debajo de un árbol de naranja. Conversaban alegremente de lo ocurrido con el estado agresivo de Alice apenas descubierto, la susodicha solo pedía sonrojada que cambiaran de tema mientras los demás reían animadamente.  
>De repente un pequeño balón de futbol se acercó a ellos, y detrás de él venía un niño de cabellos verdes acompañado por una ojiazul.<p>

- ¿Nos pasan el balón?- preguntó amablemente la niña mientras su compañero sopló viento hacia su cabello en señal de fastidio.

- Claro- dijo Fabia mientras se levantaba y lanzaba la pelota, para mala suerte una suave ráfaga de viento la desvió provocando que se alejara y tuviera que caminar demás.

- Para eso mejor la busco yo. De seguro que no puedes ni patearlo bien- mencionó el niño altaneramente, una venita se veía notoriamente resaltada de la frente de la peliazul. Dio unos pasos atrás y pateó el balón con fuerza impactándolo en el rostro del peliverde.

- Mejor cállate, o terminarás peor- le gritó molesta Sheen.

- Que demonios te ocurre- le respondió fuertemente el niño limpiándose el rostro.

- Ace cálmate… acepta que tú comenzaste- interfirió la pelinaranja – Hola, disculpa el enojo que el menso te provocó, soy Mira Clay y el es Ace Grit- mencionó apenada mientras se presentaban.

- Puedo hablar solo ¿Sabes?- mencionó cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos dando una notoria expresión de haber sido ofendido.

- Ustedes van en nuestro mismo salón… solo que no habíamos hablado antes- mencionó Runo un poco desconfiada.

- ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- preguntó Alice cortésmente. Todos la miraron con cara de "estás loca" pero la ojiazul aceptó gustosa por lo que el peliverde no pudo negarse.

- Jaja es raro que apenas nos estemos hablando ¿no creen?- dijo Dan energéticamente. Todos asintieron.

- Eso de estar todo el tiempo en la misma banca con el mismo compañero no ayuda a conseguir nuevos amigos- dijo entre risas Mira

- En fin… creo que empezamos mal, ¿Sin resentimientos?- intentó disculparse Ace con Fabia. Ella al ser igual de orgullosa supo que esa era una disculpa la cual aceptó.

Siguieron jugando pacíficamente hasta que la alarma del recreo sonó. Los chicos corrieron para ver quien llegaba primero entre jalones y tropezones terminó empatando Shun y Ace, los cuales se miraban retadoramente mientras Mira y Alice intentaban separarlos.

-Bien niños, tendremos clases de geografía… primera pregunta… ¿Qué son las estrellas?- preguntó en general la señorita. Una niña alzó la mano- Adelante-

-¿Una bola de luz?- se preguntó para ser corregida o felicitada.

- Para no confundirlos, si, es como una esfera de gas con luz propia- le dio la razón la profesora. Y la pequeña sonrió alegre por su acierto.

- Siguiente… ¿Se sabe cuántas estrellas hay?- preguntó en broma la profesora

- Imposible- dijeron dos niños al unísono. La maestra sonrió alegre de tanto interés

-En su opinión… ¿Qué es el cielo?- hizo la pregunta. Shun se sorprendió al ver que la ojimarrón fue la primera en alzar la mano y recibir la palabra.

- Es el hogar de los ángeles que nos protegen- mencionó sonriente. Shun rió discretamente y la señorita suspiró con pesadez.

- No, eso es religiosamente, yo…- fue interrumpida por el moreno.

- Usted dijo que era opinión. Esa es la opinión de Alice… ¿No debería ser respetada?- la defendió el moreno sin temer a algún castigo que la superior eligiera.

_-Debería ser abogado- pensó sarcásticamente_- Si, disculpa fue mi error, esa es su opinión y la respeto… ¿Alguien más?- preguntó al resto de la clase, nadie dijo nada –Bien, el cielo en la ciencia es…- comenzó a dibujar algo en la pizarra- El espacio donde se mueven los astros, como planetas, estrellas entre otros- comenzó a explicar.

Alice prestaba atención a la clase. Shun cortó un trozo de papel para escribir algo y pedirle a uno de sus compañeros de atrás que se lo pasaran a Ace y Mira. Los susodichos recibieron el mensaje para abrirlo intrigados.

_¿Quieren ir mañana a la piscina de mi casa? Si dicen que sí me avisan a la salida para que nos pongamos de acuerdo_

_Shun_

- ¿Tu qué dices, Mira?- preguntó esperando una respuesta de la ojiazul. Ella rió dando a entender un sí.  
>- De acuerdo, entonces iremos- mencionó mientras se recargaba en la espalda de la silla, cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerraba los ojos como si meditara. Mira rió ante esta pose, pero no le dijo nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje el capítulo 8 OwO y se unen dos amigos más xD (y probable que haya más apariciones) gracias por leer =^.^=<strong>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_OwO se ve que Sora-Chan no a estado de muy buen humor jeje ^^U yo por el contrario… hoy ando de colores *O*  
>Shun: porque será? ¬w¬<br>Yo: ningún motivo que se te esté cruzando por la mente -.-  
>Shun: Hmp *se va*<br>Bueno… de nuevo a disculparse -.-U jeje gracias por las felicitaciones :3 y ruégale a Sora-Chan que no me mate… al menos hasta que termine el fic ^^U  
>Gracias are-chan ^^<br>PD: saludo a Sora-Chan ;) y el esclavo sigue obedeciendo (por ahora ¬.¬)_

**Yukistar: **_Neee ola Yuki-san ^^ y pues déjame decirte que con lo que escribiste, estás cerca… pero de una u otra manera a la vez lejos ;)  
>Jeje y aquí la conti<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jeje pz a pesar de que imagino que ya terminaste tu tasita de leche… provecho xD (más vale tarde que nunca ¬w¬)  
>Pobre Keith… por qué no mejor maltratan psicológicamente a Spectra? TT-TT<br>Seeh en mi escuela entregaran calificaciones OwO solo espero salir bien… necesito unas vacaciones T-T  
>Gracias por el review ^^<br>_

**darkmagicianprincess: **_Muchas gracias ^^ y si, al parecer ya se está (o ya está) encariñado con Alice, haber que pasa después ¬w¬  
>Muchas gracias por el review :)<br>PD: RKO!_

**Alicelove001: **_Cuando está adormilada… si, y no la culpo (me pasa lo mismo xD) lo de Shadow… luego es posible que se sepa (aun ando pensado si ponerle un recuerdo del albino)  
>Gracias!<em>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje si, en sí Fabia no me cae mal, pero sí cuando esta con Shun ¬.¬ Es posible que coloque una indirecta del MaruRen (se me hace peculiar esa parejita yaoi jeje)  
>OwO veo que hay una parte sádica de marucho que no había visto *mirando motosierra*<br>Siii TT-TT Shun se vuelve un egocéntrico amargado en la cuarta tempo… pero que se le va a hacer U.U  
>Gracias ;)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_OwO Sakari-san eres alguna versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes? Jeje vas demasiado atenta en los detalles xD solo que por lo visto no han notado uno ¬w¬  
>Lo del collar… tardará un rato, pero se sabrá<br>Gracias Sakari-san ^^ _

**Night Whisper-6: **_No culpo a tu consi… esa lengua da mello OwO *temblando*  
>Y sip, al parecer Shun estuvo de pervertido en algún momento ¬w¬<br>Shun: ya quisieras ¬||¬  
>Jeje muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	9. IX

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>A la salida Shun y Alice estaban en el portón del colegio, Runo, Dan y Fabia llegaron después, para finalmente aparecer Ace con Mira.<p>

- Oye Shun…- el ojinegro estuvo a punto de mencionar la fiesta pero fue tacleado por el moreno cerrándole la boca para arrastrarlo lejos de Alice. Fabia colaboró secuestrando a Mira.

- A tiempo… me alegra que Alice no haya escuchado- mencionó la ojiverde confundiendo a los dos niños.

- Es una sorpresa para Alice, no debe enterarse ¿De acuerdo?- mencionó dándole un papel con una dirección anotada. Ace y Mira se observaron mutuamente para luego asentir.

El día pasó rápido, la profesora no había dejado tarea y la tarde estaba aburrida. Shun se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo y Alice lo miraba con expresión de duda… ¿Por qué Shun había dicho que no tocaría de nuevo el piano?... no tenía idea, pero quería averiguarlo.

- Oye… Shun ¿Por qué no quieres usar el piano?- fue directa la pelinaranja. El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe extrañado por la pregunta.

- Porque no- respondió cortante.

- Pero si tocas bien, de seguro que si practicas puedes participar en conciertos grandes- le animó Alice. Shun giró la cara estaba notoriamente molesto, al notar ello la pelinaranja dejó de insistir.

Michael llamó a los niños para que fueran a cenar. La noche había caído y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Shun se levantó de su lugar y jaló de la manga al mayor diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado en la cocina. Shun negó.

- Es solo que… no son dos amigos los que vendrán, son cinco ¿Pueden?- preguntó serio.

- Claro, no veo ningún inconveniente- dijo sonriente.

La cena terminó en silencio y se dieron las buenas noches. Cada individuo entró a su habitación para ir al mundo de los sueños.  
>Shun se encontraba agitado, no era que estuviera recibiendo un mensaje a través de su sueño, era más bien una especie de recuerdo.<p>

_- Quedas como culpable. Sígueme, será entregado tu castigo- mencionó un hombre con enormes alas de una blanco impecable en sus espaldas, cabello negro y largo, de piel pálida y de complexión delgada. Shun lo siguió._

_Entraron a una habitación y de repente él se giró para ingresar su mano derecha dentro del pecho del ojidorado. No parecía lastimarlo físicamente. Al extraerla portaba en su mano una esfera de luz, era de color verde, pero poseía algunas manchas negras esparcidas en ella, arruinando la belleza pura de esta._

_- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- mencionó con un tono de enojo_

_-Ni la… menor idea- respondió jadeando. Lo que sea que le haya hecho lo había debilitado gradualmente._

_- Esto es tu aura. Es la energía o pureza de tu alma… ¿Ves estos puntos negros en ella?- mencionó. El acusado asintió en silencio con una mueca de agotamiento._

_- Esto marca que caíste en uno o varios pecados… lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí- mencionó al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y las alas del moreno comenzaban a desvanecerse._

_- ¡Espera!- dijo mientras comenzaba a encogerse de tamaño para terminar como…_

- ¡Shun!- gritó la pelinaranja haciendo que el nombrado pegara un brinco y cayera de golpe al suelo. Alice rió inocentemente mientras Shun se levantaba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido y ligeramente irritado.

- Que ya es hora de desayunar, apúrate- dijo animadamente mientras salía de su habitación. Shun suspiró nervioso.

_- De tantos sueños… ¿Tenía que ser ese?- pensó irritado –No, ni yo me lo creo… esto no era un sueño-_

Shun bajó las escaleras y comió un pan tostado al cual le untó un poco de mantequilla. Alice en cambio le puso chocolate. Tomaron un vaso de leche y prosiguieron a cambiarse.

Las clases pasaron totalmente aburridas, ninguna novedad. Alice se extrañó al ver a los chicos tan animados con el toque de salida. Es cierto que se sentía bien salir de un largo día de clases, pero ¿A tal grado de casi destrozar el portón de la entrada?

-Un momento… ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Alice al notar que los chicos iban con dirección a su casa. Shun asintió y le explicó a la niña.

- Le pedí permiso a tu abuelo para hacer una fiesta en la alberca… ¿Vienes?- preguntó burlón aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Tonto, tengo que ir. Vivo allí- le dijo sarcásticamente con una mueca de alegría.

Corrieron a casa de los dos niños. El resto del grupo se quedó boquiabierto al ver el inmenso hogar de ambos. Entraron y dejaron las mochilas en la mesa, se turnaron el baño para vestirse con la ropa que usarían en el agua. Como era de esperarse las chicas entraron juntas en el baño de la habitación de Alice.

- ¿Se ve bien?- preguntó Mira. Usaba un short de mezclilla clara a la rodilla y una blusa con mangas de color café con bordes naranjas, con unas sandalias blancas adornadas con una flor naranja.

- Está muy bonito- mencionó Runo. Ella vestía una falda de mezclilla blanca con una blusa de tirantes de color amarilla pastel, y sus sandalias blancas.

- Runo está en lo cierto- aseguró Fabia que usaba un short corto de tela color amarillo con adornos en blanco y una blusa blanca con bordes amarillos, sus sandalias eran amarillas.

- Vamos hay que ganarles a los chicos- dijo Alice guiándolas a la poza de agua. Ella usaba un short de mezclilla oscura un poco arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa morada, sandalias negras y su cabello recogido en una cola con algunos mechones de cabello desparramados.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a los chico dentro del agua. Ellas se acercaron lentamente y se sentaron en la orilla de la piscina.

Ace vestía un short un poco holgado en color negro con líneas moradas en los costados, Dan un short negro con unas líneas en los bordes en color blanco y sus lente de sol adornando su cabeza y Shun usaba un short verde con líneas diagonales a la orilla de los bolsillos y también llevaba una playera sin mangas color negra.

- Tardan mucho y nos hicieron esperar- mencionó malévolamente Dan. Las chicas se asombraron del tono que usaba con ellas.

- Y nos la van a pagar- gritaron los tres niños saliendo del agua. Cada quien llevaba una pistola que disparaba agua a presión, las niñas corrían divertidas mientras los chicos las seguían.

- Contraataque chicas. ¡Empújenlos al agua!- dijo Runo lanzando el grito de guerra mientras cambiaban de dirección a los niños. Estos tiraron el armamento que en esta ocasión era inútil y corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies les permitían.

Runo se aventuró a lanzarse contra Dan para terminar amordazándolo en el suelo, Dan gritaba por el auxilio que bien sabía que jamás llegaría. Mira le lanzó una pelota a Ace pero falló, Fabia que encontró un balón de basquetbol lo pateó impactándolo en la cabeza de Ace que del dolor estaba demasiado quieto.

- Alice acaba con Shun- la animó Fabia.

Shun al escuchar quien sería su oponente frenó su huida para girarse y quedar de frente con su "enemiga". Alice se puso nerviosa pues incluso ella sabía que tenía las de perder, el moreno comenzó a correr hacia ella con intención de tirarla al agua, pero en un descuido Alice se mueve hacia un lado provocando que el ojidorado se pasara de largo. En un reflejo de venganza la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

- Eso no es justo- reprochaba Alice al salir a la superficie. Las chicas gritaron pues habían ganado, la única que había sido vencida fue Alice dejando el marcador en chicas 3 chicos 0.

- Te descuidaste, no te quejes- decía riendo Shun.

_- Es bueno volver a verte reír, Shun. Ella ha logrado lo que nunca pude yo… ¿Verdad?- pensaba melancólicamente Fabia mientras daba una risa para esconder los celos y tristeza que tenía._

Los chicos jugaron, comieron, pelearon hasta quedar exhaustos, finalmente se cambiaron las ropas húmedas por unas más secas y se despidieron de sus amigos. El día siguiente sería viernes, el día que después de clases eres libre temporalmente.

- Chicos les tengo una buena noticia… ¿Les gustan los campamentos?- preguntó entusiasmada la profesora. Todos los niños asintieron con un sumamente ruidoso si –El próximo lunes la escuela los llevará de campamento al bosque de Shirakami-Sanchi- exclamó divertida la profesora.

Todos los niños comentaban acerca de esa fantástica noticia, y rogaban por la autorización de sus padres. Shun y Alice no eran la excepción, platicaban la posibilidad de que que el aceptara la excursión. La profesora les entregó una nota que debían firmar y las indicaciones para las cosas necesarias en el campamento.

Al salir de la escuela los niños se despidieron rápido para llegar a sus casas temprano y poder entregar el permiso para la excursión.

- Abuelo- gritó Alice entrando rápidamente a la casa mientras que Shun se detuvo a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el mayor dejando unos libros en la repisa para atender a su nieta, ella confirmó en silencio mostrado en trozo de papel. El hombre lo tomó y comenzó a leer- Ustedes quieren ir ¿verdad?- dijo al finalizar la lectura.

- ¿Podemos?- rogó la pelinaranja. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo el mayor firmó el papel y luego pidió el de Shun para hacer lo mismo.

- Solo prométanme que se cuidarán y no se separarán del grupo- pidió antes de devolver los permisos.

-Claro- respondió una Alice alegre y un Shun serio pero igual entusiasmado. El mayor rió para ellos, en verdad le gustaba verlos alegres.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajaja aquí el noveno capítulo xD y una gran pista en él. Nya~ detesto estar enferma TT-TT ando con gripe y no puedo beber nada frío TT-TT para acabar de amolarla hay mucho calor<br>Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Sakari9514: **_OwO si lo que Anubias-kun dice es verdad… creo que cuando juegue quemados y Sakari-san este allí, procuraré estar en su equipo ^^U  
>Jeje tu suposición es correcta, pronto se verá el porqué se encuentra donde está (aunque aquí se ve un pedazo jeje xD)<br>Gracias por el review ^^!_

**Night Whisper-6: **_*bandera gigante con la cara de Alice en chibi* eso Alice-chan =D jeje dales su merecido… mejor hay que ignorar lo escrito anteriormente ^^U  
>OwO será mejor que aprendas a tolerar la palabra "trajecito" será probable que se quede en tu consi xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review :)_

**alicexxshun: **_Jeje de nada por el capi y también la ayuda (cuando quieras^^ )  
>Jeje Keith-kun será mejor que no le recuerdes tu libertad… o será cuestión de capítulos para que vuelvas al hospital<br>Gracias por el review  
>PD: sería mejor comprarle a Keith-kun una habitación en el hospital… por si las dudas xD<em>

**ximsol182: **_xD no se si considerarlo pelea… pues hasta ahorita no se han agredido físicamente xD  
>aunque por los pensamientos de Fabia… diría que podría tener rencor a Alice<br>A poco la cuarta temporada ya está en español? No la he visto por que mi ingles es fatal… -.-U  
>Gracias por el review xD<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Sora-Chan! solo es mi amigo ¬||¬  
>Shun: seguro ¬w¬<br>Yo: tu cállate ¬.¬ que esta vez si te enojas no me pienso disculpar… te rogará Alice-chan yo no  
>Shun: hmp… por lo visto no andas de buen humor hoy O.O El fin del mundo *corre paranoicamente*<br>Yo: O.o? ok?  
>Jeje en lo que Kazami recupera su cordura…Sora-Chan… suerte con Axel-kun ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review Are-chan! ^^  
>PD: tendré que huir del radar de victimas de Sora-Chan un buen tiempo OwO<em>

**Yukistar: **_Jeje ola Yuki-san y sip, si saben lo que les conviene jamás la harán enojar de nuevo xD  
>Si, yo creo que ya son todos (algunas que otras apariciones estelares pero eso es aparte) xD<br>Gracias por el review _

**LaRoussSeidy: **_¬.¬y yo que lo quería ver rogando por su vida… ni modo que se le va a hacer U.U  
>*buscando un botiquín de primeros auxilios*<br>Creo que revisaré a esos dos cabezas huecas del chapuzón que les propinaste xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Sip jeje aunque Alice no está tan lejos, y pues es probable que Shun si tenga éxito en carrera de derechos jeje  
>Gracias por el review xD<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	10. X

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasó rápido, los dos pequeños y el adulto pasaron el tiempo preparando las cosas que ambos niños llevarían a un campamento. Fueron a diversas tiendas comprando repelente de insectos, linterna, un recipiente para agua, una pequeña navajita y a petición de Alice un cuaderno de dibujo para ella.<br>El lunes llegó rápido Shun y Alice se levantaron antes de lo normal para evitar algún imprevisto en sus planes. Shun usaba un pants negro y una playera blanca con mangas tal y como pedía en los requisitos la chamarra que se debía llevar cerrada la colocó abierta, según él hasta mucho hacía llevando tal cosa que según él le era inútil.  
>Alice usaba una falda-short negra unos centímetros bajo la rodilla y unas calcetas blancas y largas de manera que no se notaba ni un centímetro de piel entre la falda y las calcetas. La blusa a pesar de que podía ir fuera de la falda ella la usaba fajada a esta, era color blanco con mangas y el abrigo lo llevaba cerrado.<p>

- ¿No puedes doblar un poco las reglas?- mencionó Shun al ver la formalidad de su amiga- Ni pienses que dejaré que vayas así- dijo el moreno bloqueándole el paso a Alice. Ella frunció el seño en un intento inútil de reproche.

- ¿Y por qué tu escoges por mí?- le reprochó la niña

- ¿Quieres que las chicas se enteren que hace tiempo llorabas de que había un monstruo en el armario… y solo era la bufanda de tu abuelo?- le recordó malévolamente. Alice tragó en seco, primero pensó en retarlo pero recordando de la necedad del moreno estaba segura que cumpliría lo dicho.

- Bien. Piedras, papel y tijeras. El que gane dos de tres decide- le retó la pelinaranja presumiendo su gran capacidad de anticipar la elección de su oponente.

En la primera ronda ambos eligieron piedra, la segunda Alice ganó al momento de elegir papel cubriendo el puño del ojidorado. La tercera ronda ganó Shun rompiendo imaginariamente la tijera de la pelinaranja con una roca. Llegó el desempate el cual fue ganado por el moreno cortando papel con tijeras.  
>Alice se había avergonzado, ella había retado y también había perdido, no le quedó de otra más que esperar el castigo de Shun.<p>

- Ponte esto, y te sacas la blusa de la falda. El abrigo lo llevas abierto- le ordenó el pelinegro mientras le daba una falda-short un poco más corta, pues quedaba centímetros sobre sus rodillas luego insistió entregándoles unos tines negros para que se quitara las calcetas largas. Alice asintió en silencio.

Tardó un rato en salir del baño y al salir Shun rió victoriosamente.

-Pervertido...- susurró la pelinaranja que se sonrojaba y reclamaba al ojidorado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras para comer su desayuno, despedirse del abuelo e ir a la escuela donde seguro el transporte esperaba.

- ¿Guardaste tu permiso, Alice? – preguntó el ojidorado colocando su maleta en su brazo. Alice asintió mostrado el papel guardado en una bolsita.

- Cuídense mucho- se despidió el mayor abrazando a los dos niños.

- Estaremos de vuelta el viernes, adiós- finalizó Shun cruzando la calle con Alice para llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar vieron a sus compañeros entusiasmados, corrieron y se unieron a la conversación, no sin antes saludar a sus amigos.

- Por lo visto también los dejaron ¿No?- mencionó Ace mientras veía como el pelinegro y la pelinaranja se unían a la plática. Ambos asintieron con una risa.

- Esto será divertido. Imagínense, ¿Cómo serán las cabañas?- se preguntó Mira con su mirada perdida al cielo.

- Las veremos pronto- respondió Fabia alegre.

- Aun así. ¿Para qué nos pidieron venir a esta hora si iban a tardar en subirnos?- preguntó irritado Dan por haber recortado sus horas de sueño treinta minutos.

- No te quejes. Ya viene la maestra así que ya nos vamos a ir- señaló Runo –Por cierto Alice… milagro que vienes vestida así. Parece que Shun te contagió la desobediencia hacia las reglas- le susurró provocando un sonrojo en la pelinaranja con una expresión de "te lo explico luego".

La maestra dio unas indicaciones y subió al grupo. Los niños eligieron un compañero, Runo se sentó con Dan, Mira con Ace, Alice con Shun y Fabia fue ubicada con otra chica. Todos fueron muy platicadores al inicio del recorrido. Conforme se fueron acercando a la salida de la cuidad los murmuras cesaron para ser sustituidos por caras de sorpresa al ver tanta vegetación en la zona.

- Es muy bonito…- suspiró Runo que veía alegre tanta arboleda en los alrededores. Dan solo bostezó recibiendo una mirada sarcástica de su compañera.

Mira se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ace, este no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse fuertemente y agachar la cabeza rogando que nadie lo viera así.  
>Dan notó esto pero prefirió guardárselo para chantajearlo a la hora de pedir camas en la cabaña.<p>

- ¿Cuánto animalitos crees que vivan aquí Shun?... ¿Shun?- preguntó Alice al notar que no recibía respuesta. El pelinegro estaba despierto pero con una expresión pensativa. Alice lo movió ligeramente exaltando al moreno.

- ¿D-Decías?...- preguntó al notar la cara de Alice cercana a la suya. Ella negó y cambió a otra pregunta.

- ¿En qué piensas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Shun no quiso decir la verdad por lo que le tuvo que mentir.

- En que creo que cortaré cabezas si Ace y Dan discuten por alguna cama en específica- dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Alice rió un poco más tranquila.

_-Es el colmo que una niñita me haga poner nervioso… y encima sonrojarme- se regañaba mentalmente mientras disimulada estar distraído._

El autobús se detuvo en medio de unas cabañas. No se veían lujosas pero sí confortables. Shun bajó su maleta y la de Alice los demás bajaron junto con ellos y se acomodaron cerca a un asta de alguna bandera, esperando indicaciones de la profesora.

- Bien ahora le explicaré. Las cabañas están hechas para tres personas. Pero hay una en el lado de las chicas en la que entran cuatro integrantes… la puerta de estas tienen una lista. Allí dice quienes la ocuparán- les informó la señorita –bien sin nada más que decir disfruten este día. No se alejen de aquí- finalizó para retirarse.

Las chicas corrieron a ver cuál sería su hogar en los próximos cuatro días. Se alegraron demasiado al enterarse que habían quedado en la casita que correspondía a cuatro integrantes. Desempacaron y se apresuraron para encontrarse a los chicos.

- Llegamos- dijeron las chicas mientras jadeaban.

- ¿Será costumbre tardarse tanto?- dijeron Dan y Ace altaneramente. Runo se agachó y tomó dos piedras del suelo para aventársela en el abdomen a los dos malcriados –Eso dolió- protestaron sobándose la zona afectada.

- Dejen de quejarse, ¿Qué tal si caminamos un rato?- preguntó Mira esperando a que los holgazanes de los chicos aceptaran.

- Andando- gritó Dan siendo el primero en caminar hacia las aventuras.

Caminaron por los alrededores del bosque. No se alejaron demasiado pero tampoco se encontraban muy cerca. En su recorrido veían diversas ardillas, aves y muchos insectos. Al encontrar un pequeño riachuelo decidieron descansar un poco.

- Oigan chicos… miren eso- mencionó Ace señalando una cueva no muy lejos de su ubicación.

- ¿Será que haya algo interesante allí?- preguntó Runo. Fabia intentó evitar que entraran por lo que negó mientras Mira la apoyaba.

- No creo que haya problemas para ir a ver… vamos- dijo Dan cruzando un camino de piedras al otro lado del arroyo.

- Jeje te sigo- dijo Alice siguiendo a Dan. Apresuró el paso para evitar que Shun la jalara y le arruinara su curiosidad.

- Esto no me agrada, ni en lo más mínimo- dijo el pelinegro siguiendo a la ojimarrón.

Al llegar a la entrada no se veía el fondo del lugar. La oscuridad reinaba allí dentro y a menos que tuvieran luz no había certeza que lograran salir.  
>Shun exhaló más tranquilo, pues dudaba que alguien llevara algún aparato de iluminación.<p>

- Que bueno que robe esto de la maleta de Shun ¿No?- dijo el castaño mientras mostraba orgulloso la linterna que había hurtado del equipaje del moreno. Shun fue rodeado por un aura de ira mientras fulminaba visualmente al ojimarrón –Vamos- dijo encendiendo el foco.

Con la poca iluminación que el grupo portaba se formaban siluetas espeluznantes dentro del lugar. Runo estaba aterrada, tanto era su miedo que se aferró al brazo de Dan, el afortunado chico sonrió para sí mismo sonrojado.  
>Fabia miraba alerta al alrededor, ahora con las cosas como estaban debía evitar los sitios cerrados y estar allí la ponía en peligro y desventaja a sobremanera.<br>Mira miraba entusiasmada mientras que para sorpresa de todos era Ace el que no se separaba de la ojiazul.  
>Alice iba temerosa, no le gustaba el sitio para nada pero no quería demostrarlo pues ella había sido la primera en apoyar a Dan sobre la visita a las cuevas, Shun se percató de esto y la tomó de la mano. Alice lo miró sonrojada y el pelinegro le dedicó una risa que la tranquilizó un poco.<p>

Afuera del lugar merodeaba un joven de cabellos blancos y mirada roja. Sonrió perturbadoramente y luego se acercó a la entrada, al notar que un pequeño temblor podía provocar un bloque en la salida no dudó para golpear con fuerza la pared de la entrada. Con una fuerza sobrehumana la piedra se cuarteó dejando caer una gran roca en la salida, obstruyendo la única escapatoria a los niños.

- Jajaja, suerte saliendo, Kazami- rió Shadow para girarse dispuesto a irse.

Adentro de la cueva los niños se habían cansado por lo que decidieron volver. Pero se asustaron al ver que la salida ya no estaba, en su lugar había una gran piedra.

- Esto no es bueno- dijo Dan totalmente alterado.

- ¿Cómo saldremos?- preguntó Mira provocando que los demás comenzaran a idear algún plan. Ace miró hacia la antigua salida y divisó un hueco entre algunas piedras.

- Podemos abrir una salida retirando las rocas- dijo el peliverde señalando el agujero. Los chicos asintieron mientras hacían una escalerita. Shun subió y comenzó a empujar algunas piedras abriendo más la salida. Trepó y ayudó a subir a los demás. Al bajar no se fijó que una piedra tenía lama y cuando aterrizó se torció el tobillo.

- ¿Estás bien, Shun?- preguntó preocupada Alice al ver la mueca de dolor del pelinegro. Fabia también se acercó.

- Te torciste el tobillo, no lo apoyes… Alice. Ven ayúdame- actuó rápido la peliazul sacando de Shock a la pelinaranja que corrió a servir de apoyo.

- Dan por tu propio bien date prisa para decirnos por donde volver al campamento- le amenazó Fabia. Dan tragó saliva y se apuró a mostrar el camino de vuelta.

Después de una hora finalmente llegaron al destino y Dan corrió a buscar a la profesora. Ella no tardó en llegar para revisar la torcedura del moreno. Le colocó unas vendas y le pidió reposo por tres días a los que Shun asintió molesto.

- Se puede saber… ¿Qué hacían allá?- preguntó molesta la profesora. Todos bajaron la cabeza guardando silencio pero Dan se armó de valor y aceptó ser el responsable.

- Bien… estarán castigados cuando volvamos a clases- mencionó para indicarles después que no podían salir de sus cabañas hasta el día siguiente.

Una tranquila llovizna invadió el lugar dándole una apariencia más deprimente para los castigados. Mira intentaba dormir, Fabia estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón con el ceño fruncido pero se notaba preocupada por la lesión del pelinegro, Runo botaba contra la pared una pelota de espuma que le había "decomisado" al castaño y Alice miraba melancólicamente a la lluvia caer por la ventana.

_-¿Por qué siempre estoy de sobra?... Nunca sirvo para nada. De no haber sido por Fabia de seguro aún seguiríamos en el bosque- se lamentaba la pelinaranja. _

En la cabaña de los chicos estaban iguales o peor. Shun estaba vendado pero ya no sentía dolor, al parecer la inflamación había bajado, pero el ambiente en la casa no ayudaba a descansar.

- ¿Acaso le salieron patas y se fue caminando?- preguntó Ace sarcásticamente.

- No es mala idea… y… ¿será que las pelotas son seres alienígenas que intentan dominar el mundo mientras se disfrazan de juguetes?- meditaba inútilmente intentando descubrir el paradero de la pelota de espuma, la cual no tenía idea que Runo la había secuestrado.

- ¡Ya cállense!- gritó finalmente el pelinegro aventándoles una almohada a los dos pleitistas.

Ace y Dan se miraron con complicidad. Se acercaron al moreno y le arrebataron la maleta con sus cosas. Comenzaron a husmear en su equipaje, al inicio Shun no se inmutó, pero pareció recordar algo que lo hizo sonrojar y intentó recuperar sus pertenencias. Debido a la debilidad que tenía solo consiguió caer torpemente al suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el castaño resistiendo la risa. En sus manos se balanceaba un conejo de felpa, Ace fue menos delicado y liberó una sonora carcajada. Shun se levantó a como pudo y le arrancó el peluche al castaño para darle una patada con su pie sano al castaño. Este solo se retorcía del dolor.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no ser metiche- mencionó el ojidorado desviando su mirada. Pues si lo veían sonrojado no serviría de nada la amenaza-El peluche es de Alice, pero yo se lo guardé por qué no entró en su maleta ¿Vale?- finalizó tranquilo.

Los otros dos niños asintieron un tanto atemorizados, tener a Shun enojado o peor aún… de enemigo, es tener la soga en el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje el décimo capítulo xD se me había olvidado mencionar… el bosque donde ellos están si existe jeje xD (no me dio cabeza para inventar alguno así que mejor investigué)<br>Muajaja ya vendrá pronto lo mejor de la historia *O*  
>Gracias por los reviews ^^<strong>

**Sakari1495: **_OwO eso no lo sabía… Sakari-san ten cuidado que esta información no llegue a Shun, de seguro intentaría sacar provecho ^^U y pues yo no sé nadar, por lo que igual tengo cierto miedo al agua -w-  
>Jeje tu definición de las alitas y lo de Fabia están muy bien estructuras ¬w¬ pero te equivocas en la misión de Shun jeje (aunque no era tan mala idea xD) en sí eso no es más que una trampa pues luego se sabrá que tiene las de perder (jeje en uno de los próximos capítulos aparecerá eso)<br>Gracias por el review ^^  
>PD: cuida que Shun no se entere de tu miedo a los sitios profundos OwO<em>

**Yukistar: **_Jeje pues ya están en el campamente por lo que ya tienes una idea xD de igual forma se me hace que tienes poderes de adivinador… si tenía planeado que apareciera Shadow (y de todos modos apareció jeje xD)  
>Gracias por el review Yuki-san :)<em>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje se que recibiré futuramente amenazas de muerte pero… eso no lo diré hasta unos cuantos capítulos más ^^U Y si a sobremanera y campamento es para unir y hacer dudar (en caso de Alice como ya es notorio xD)  
>Entonces Keith-kun si aparecerá? OwO Lync estará celoso ¬w¬<br>En cuanto a tu fic… me encantaría ver al "caballero" y su vergüenza ÒwÓ pero… también me pica la curiosidad de ver lo de Anubias :S jeje (no soy de mucha ayuda por lo visto ^^U)  
>En cualquier caso me parece genial<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje ya lo sé TT-TT encima si Lync le da ideas ¬.¬Hmp… intentaré que no pierda su cordura (la cual parece ser poca -.-U) de nuevo xD  
>Por cierto are-chan no dejes que Sora-Chan me mate por la intervención de Fabia en este capítulo TToTT<br>Gracias por el review Are-Chan y Sora-Chan xD _

**alicexxshun: **_Jeje gomen Keith-kun ^^U creo que te lancé la soga al cuello OwO me gustaría ver tus dibujos… igual me gusta dibujar, pero carezco de tiempo TT-TT  
>Bueno… dejo a los tortolitos en privacidad ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje si adoro las guerritas de agua *O* y pz en parte si me da penita Fabia :S pero mi subconsciente dice: hazla sufrir! Muajaja  
>Si jeje Shun es malvado *fondo de rayos* OwO tengo efectos especiales!<br>Muchas gracias por el review ;)_

**¿Reviews?**_  
><em>


	11. XI

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Al fin era la hora de dormir, un poco de tranquilidad era notorio en el amplio campamento. Todas las cabañas estaba llenas de oscuridad y habitadas por niños que se encontraban dormidos.<p>

_- ¿Fabia?...- preguntó el pelinegro que al no recibir respuesta suspiró para amenazar- Sal ya… Shadow- mencionó molesto._

_En la lejanía vio una silueta. Pero se asombró al ver que no era ninguno de los dos mencionados anteriormente._

_- Hola, Shun- dijo riendo un niño de unos 14 años con cabello rosa corto más arriba de los hombros y sus mechones se desparramaban por toda su cabeza dándole un toque despeinado, ojos azules y de tez blanca. Una encantadora apariencia de inocencia que de inocente no tenía ni un cabello._

_- Lync Volan… que rayos haces aquí- le recriminó Shun- Te aseguro que un guardián no vino hasta aquí para ver cómo me encuentro-mencionó mordazmente Shun_

_-Tengo una mala noticia para ti- pausó para continuar pero fue interrumpido_

_- ¿Que tu querido Keith la está ayudando por una promesa que ni tú te la crees, pero son tan patéticos como para afrontar la realidad?... ya me lo esperaba- mencionó cruelmente_

_- Debe haber alguna manera de que yo pueda convertirme en humano- le replicó a Shun en un vano intento de disculpas._

_- Despierta de tu sueñito, es imposible que tengas algo más con tu protegido- le mencionó cínicamente. _

_- Eso deberías guardártelo para ti… ellos nunca ponen sentencias sencilla. Alguna trampa ha de tener esto que te dictaron… ¿Seguro que la matarás?- dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa irónica. _

_- Cállate y no seas idiota. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es imposible- le recordó gélidamente –solo te advierto que tendrás problemas al tenernos de enemigos- dijo Shun a sobremanera dolido por decir aquello. Mientras se despertaba rompiendo la conexión con el pelirosa._

El pelinegro se despertó para quitarse las vendas. Tres días cumplidos con esa cosa colocada, hasta mucho había hecho. Se puso de pie y cogió sus maletas para salir de la cabaña. Se encontró con sus amigos afuera y dio un vistazo al autobús que los había transportado a tantos líos.  
>El recorrido de vuelta fue rápido y silencioso, todos los niños iban exhaustos. Shun se levantó de su asiento sin que la dormida Alice lo notara y se acercó a Fabia.<p>

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo la peliazul abriendo uno de sus ojos.

- Si, al parecer Lync esta…- fue interrumpido por la peliazul.

- En nuestra contra. Lo comencé a sospechar al notar su ausencia- agregó Fabia mientras notaba la seriedad del moreno- ¿Cómo sigues de la torcedura?- preguntó escondiendo su rubor.

- Ah, eso… bien. De hecho ya no me duele- dijo moviendo su tobillo para comprobarlo.

Intercambiaron un par de comentarios y Shun volvió a su asiento. Se sorprendió al ver a Alice despierta.

- ¿Fuiste con Fabia?- preguntó Alice escondiendo su decepción consigo misma.

- Algo así. Es que tenía que decirle algo… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun notando los ojos llorosos de Alice. Ella no respondió simplemente se giró ignorando al chico.

Shun estuvo insistiendo para una respuesta de la niña. Pero entre más insistía más parecía estar molesta con él. Hartado de la situación se dio media para ignorar igualmente a Alice.

El autobús paró en la entrada de la escuela y sacaron el equipaje de todos los alumnos. Los infantes se despidieron de sus amigos hasta el próximo lunes y partieron a sus hogares. El trayecto de la escuela a casa de Shun y Alice se vio invadido de un incómodo silencio. El cual ninguno de los dos se esforzó por romper.

- Bienvenidos- dijo el anciano abrazándolos al verlos llegar. Notó la seriedad de ambos niños y lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue que habían peleado- Les tengo una noticia- agregó el mayor llamando la atención de los infantes- saldré de viaje dos días. Volveré el lunes a mediodía- les informó.

Alice se entristeció aún más. Su única persona capaz de hacer que ella lograra evitar al moreno iba a estar ausente.

- Shun quedas a cargo. Será mejor que vayan a dormir- sugirió mientras tomaba el periódico para comenzar a leerlo acompañado de una taza de café.

Ambos niños asintieron para despedirse al día siguiente de su tutor el cual volvería en dos días. Ni Shun ni Alice se miraron antes de entrar a sus habitaciones.  
>El moreno tomó una rápida ducha y se cambió la ropa. Alice por su parte se quitó el collar para evitar manchar el sujetador de metal, y entró a bañarse.<p>

Al día siguiente ambos niños bajaron rápidamente para despedirse de Michael. El les pidió que se cuidaran y evitaran meterse en problemas. Después de haberse ido se formó un ambiente tenso en la sala. Alice se fue al estudio donde se puso a dibujar en la libreta que su abuelo le había comprado.

- ¿Vas a comer algo?- le preguntó Shun no muy alegre. Alice negó sin mirarlo –Como quieras- encogió los hombros dando señal de poca importancia.

El día entero se pasaron evitando y apenas se hablaban y cuando eso ocurría era por algún motivo necesario.

_- Me pregunto qué rayos le pasa… ¡a quien le importa! si se enojó sola tendrá que alegrarse sola- pensó el ojidorado._

Llegó la noche del domingo y ambos niños seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Comieron una taza de leche con una pieza de pan y se dispusieron a dormir. El día siguiente era lunes, el regreso de Michael y de nuevo a la escuela.

Alice se cubrió con la delgada sábana y comenzó a cerrar los ojos del cansancio que tenía. Poco a poco fue cayendo dormida.

_Se podía ver una feria, Alice intentaba ver alguna dirección en algún lugar. Pero era inútil, se decidió por preguntar su ubicación pero se asustó al ver que la gente podía atravesarla… es más ella les era invisible._

_- Disculpe… disculpe…- intentaba atraer la mirada de alguien. De repente se escuchó una especie de explosión. Hubo pánico y la gente corría despavorida._

_Alice fue invadida de curiosidad y se acercó al sitio del cual todos huían. Se asustó al ver lo que pasaba._

_Un chico de ojos rojos y cabellos entre blancos y grises tenía sujeto por la espalda a un joven, que viéndolo bien era idéntico a Shun… solo que aproximadamente 10 años mayor. _

_Mientras que un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules tenía sujetada a una joven que se encontraba herida con varias cortadas. No había duda esa sería la versión de Alice dentro de unos 10 años._

_Algo ocurría y la niña no tenía ni la menor idea._

- ¡Alice!... ¡Alice!- la agitaba Shun. Había escuchado los gritos hasta su habitación, no había duda que se tragaría su orgullo por ir a ayudarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alterada la pelinaranja al ver la expresión de preocupación del ojidorado.

- Eso dímelo tú… ¿Por qué gritabas?- preguntó intrigado. Alice bajó la cabeza y derramó unas lágrimas, su pulso estaba demasiado apurado y su piel estaba que palidecía. Shun suspiró y se sentó a su lado para luego acto seguido de abrazarla. Ella se aferró a su camisa y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- Soñé… que estábamos grandes, un par de chicos intentaban herirnos o matarnos… algo así- confesó la pelinaranja. Shun prestó mucha atención y pidió más detalles.

- Estaba en una feria, de repente explotó o estalló algo, así que me acerqué. Luego vi a un chico rubio y uno de cabello blanco, tenían como rehenes a dos personas idénticas, a nosotros pero más grandes- explicó. Shun supo que no era ni una mentira y tampoco un sueño, de alguna manera Alice estaba prediciendo un posible futuro. No era preciso pero era una aproximación cercana.

-Escucha, olvida lo que soñaste e intenta dormir. Recuerda que no te pasará nada mientras esté contigo- le recordó para recostarla de nuevo en su cama. Shun se dirigió a la puerta no sin darle una última mirada a la pelinaranja.

Entró en su habitación y se desplomó en el suelo al cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos mostraban enojo y preocupación, esa había sido una advertencia y tendría que estar más atento.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigo esperando Over the limit y ya voy por el undécimo capítulo :D Y llegó la feria a Tabasco! Si! *confeti*<br>Ojalá y pueda ir pronto, con eso que me están dejando mucho que hacer en la escuela TT-TT  
>Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^<strong>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje si, Shadow me está fastidiando pero pues a soportarlo xD Lo del conejito de Felpa se lo agregue a último minuto… por lo visto si gustó ^^  
>Si, se nota que en la mente de Fabia pasa algo… y encima provocó una pelea :S<br>Gracias por el review Sakari-san ^^_

**Yukistar: **_Si :S por culpa de Shadow los castigaron (si Shun no se hubiera lastimado no habrían notado a donde se habían ido xD)  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje en esta ocasión apoyo a tu consi… cualquier suposición proveniente de Dan, es mala.  
>Jeje Shun está envenenando la obediencia de Alice, en vez que le enseñe a ser buena xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_Lo mismo espero yo OwO jeje y muchas gracias… me alegra saber que te gustan mis fics ^^ (gomenasai por tardarme en actualizar :S eh estado demasiado ocupada TT-TT)  
>Jeje no traumes tanto a Keith-kun lo necesitaré luego en el fic xD<br>Gracias por el review!_

**Rex-Kazami: **_Pues la espera de saber ya mero termina… no falta mucho para saberlo jeje xD  
>Por lo visto (y hasta ahorita me fijo xD) se formó un triángulo amoroso jeje<br>En fin muchísimas gracias por el review ;)_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jejeje Sora-Chan será mejor que te calmes… por más que quieras matar a Fabia no podrás (por ahora ^^U)  
>Lo del conejito… es que andaba viendo Vampire Knight y me acordé del conejito que carga Rima y se lo puse a Alice xD<br>gracias por el review Are-chan  
>PD: no importa… has tu mayor esfuerzo para evitar que me mate TT-TT<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Si, lo bueno que no lo sacaron de quicio… al menos no tanto. Y enserio que Dan es un busca problemas, ¿Quién lo mandó a meterse a una cueva? ¬.¬U  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_No hay problema xD yo también eh andado ocupada :S Si, se me hace que tendrás cuñada muy pronto ¬w¬ jeje  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_xDDD jeje conejo de la voluntad del abismo? Lync si quieres engañar… esfuérzate más. Esa no te la crees ni tú.  
>OwO no había visto esa canción de vocaloid… ¬w¬ a investigar *se va a escuchar la canción*<br>Shun: ¬.¬U en vista que Neko-Chan se fue…. gracias por el review *risa arrogante*  
>Yo *zape* presumido ¬.¬ jeje gracias :)<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	12. XII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Qué haré?...-pensaba confundido el moreno. Tenía dos opciones y ambas tenían grandes diferencias entre las consecuencias que le atraerían a Kazami.<em>

_En un elevado lugar, que muchos humanos consideran inexistente se llevaba a cabo un juicio importante. Shun Kazami, arcángel acusado como culpable por haber asesinado a un humano y caído en los pecados capitales, en cuestión de segundos iba a ser juzgado para saber si quedaba libre o recibía condena._

_Extrañamente el joven de cabellos negro largos y ojos dorados se encontraba perturbadoramente tranquilo. Como si no tuviera ningún problema. El arcángel mayor y padre del acusado reveló el resultado. _

_- Quedas como culpable. Sígueme, será entregado tu castigo- mencionó un hombre con enormes alas de una blanco impecable en sus espaldas, cabello negro y largo, de piel pálida y de complexión delgada. Shun lo siguió totalmente asombrado del resultado que acababa de dar._

_-Estas bromeando ¿No?- le exigió mientras se dirigían a alguna parte- ¿Qué otra pruebas necesitas? Fabia comprobó que esa chica no era humana. Era Sellon- le recriminó el muchacho- Ella tomó forma humana y me engañó haciendo que me enamorara de ella-recordó el moreno._

_Sellon era un arcángel muy poderoso, pero tenía gran libertad que en ocasiones desaparecía por varios días con un destino desconocido. Ella odiaba a Shun debido a que a pesar que no solía esforzarse en sus trabajos el sería el próximo líder, cuando en su propia opinión ella se merecía ese cargo._

_- Pero al humano lo mataste por tu envidia… él era real. Tenía una familia, padres, hermanos, y se los arrebataste- le recriminó. Shun sabía que estaba en lo cierto y solo bajó su cabeza._

_Shun no se explicaba cómo es que ella aún no había caído por el pecado de la envidia que desbordaba en su alma._

_- Además solo Fabia está de acuerdo en que era Sellon. Es tu palabra y la de ella contra todos los arcángeles- dictó- Sin embargo tú no tenías porque enamorarte de ella, incluso aunque creas que era Sellon, ella te enamoró con forma humana- recordó el mayor- y no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación con los humanos. Eso ya lo sabes-_

_Entraron a una amplia habitación. Esta se encontraba vacía excepto por una pequeña poza en medio de tal sala. De repente él mayor se giró para ingresar su mano derecha dentro del pecho del ojidorado. No parecía lastimarlo físicamente. Al extraerla portaba en su mano una esfera de luz, era de color verde, pero poseía algunas manchas negras esparcidas en ella, arruinando la pureza._

_- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- mencionó con un tono de enojo al ver esas pecas negras adornando… más bien arruinando la esfera de energía._

_-Ni la… menor idea- respondió jadeando. Lo que sea que le haya hecho lo había debilitado gradualmente.  
>- Esto es tu aura. Es la energía o pureza de tu alma… ¿Ves estos puntos negros en ella?- mencionó. El acusado asintió en silencio con una mueca de agotamiento.<em>

_- Esto prueba que caíste en uno o varios pecados… lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí- mencionó al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y las alas del moreno comenzaban a desvanecerse._

_- ¡Espera!- dijo mientras comenzaba a encogerse de tamaño para terminar como… un ¿Niño?_

_- Logré convencer a la corte que te dieran una lección como castigo- cerró el puño donde tenía la esfera y al abrirlo apareció un pétalo rosa. Shun lo miró confundido- Si tienes la gran suerte de que el pétalo marchite en la tierra no tendrás ninguna misión, pero si alguien lo toca, roza o más aun recoge estarás atado e él- finalizó_

_- No entiendo… cuál es el punto- mencionó Shun segundos antes que el pétalo fuera lanzado al aire._

_Estuvo minutos siendo desplazado por la brisa. Voló grandes distancias y poco a poco se fue aproximando. No parecía que fuera a ser tocado por nadie así que el ojidorado sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como se aproximaba a una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol. Por lo visto tendría algo que hacer,_

_La pequeña se levantó y entre tantas flores tuvo la desdicha que atrapó el que lo representaba a él. No pudo hacer más que atinarse un buen golpe en la frente._

_-Tenía que ser…- se dijo dramáticamente._

_- Vaya, Alice Gehabich… estarás cuidando de ella hasta la edad de 16 años- comentó el arcángel. Shun lo miró asombrado por la facilidad de las cosas – Al cumplir los 16 años, tendrás una semana para matarla… ¿Entendiste?- preguntó el mayor_

_- ¿Se supone que aprenda algo con eso?... Solo tengo que matarla- se dijo el niño -¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

_- Tienes que cumplir tu misión, así ajustarás cuentas y podrás volver a tu vida ordinaria- mencionó una voz con una tonalidad severa -¿Seguro que podrás ejecutarla?- preguntó retadoramente_

_- ¿Dudas que no pueda?- preguntó Shun._

_- Ese no es el punto- le corrigió –Tienes que esperar que cumpla 16 años, y desde ese día tendrás solo una semana, si pasa el tiempo…- fue interrumpido._

_- Acabaré con esto en el primer minuto de su décimo sexto año de nacida, no te preocupes- respondió el moreno._

_- No te confíes, no vaya a ser que te enamores después- le replicó.  
><em>

_-Después de lo ocurrido… dudo que eso pase. Cumpliendo 16 inmediatamente morirá- mencionó seguro Shun- Solo una pregunta… ¿Por qué tengo que matarla?... después de tanto cuidarla… ¿Muere?- mencionó incrédulo._

_- Estarás tiempo conviviendo con ella…por lo que es probable que te encariñes un poco… queremos hacerte saber cómo se siente perder algo que aprecias- confirmó –Tienes dos opciones: protegerla hasta la edad fijada y matarla, así recuperarás tu vida normal. Como su nada hubiese ocurrido- comentó_

_Shun asintió en silencio_

_- O bien, dejarla vivir… pero en ese caso morirás- le advirtió el mayor. Shun rió sarcásticamente._

_- Como si me fuese a sacrificar por un humano… si cuando muere uno nacen aproximadamente 3. No dudes que escogeré la primera- mencionó el pequeño altaneramente._

_- Ya veremos… créeme que es mejor que no afirmes nada- mencionó _

_Shun fue desapareciendo poco a poco. _

_En un sitio de temperatura fría y pasto cubierto por una delgada capa de fina nieve se veía a una niña de cabellos naranjas que estaba de pie bajo una sombra de un árbol. Observaba el pétalo que había pescado en la brisa. Unos momentos atrás había escuchado que la llamaba, pero al no ver a nadie creyó que había sido su imaginación._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Alice abriendo su mano para mirar al frágil objeto._

_-Alice- escuchó una voz tras sí. Al girarse para conocer al dueño de aquella voz dio con un niño si acaso un año mayor a ella, de cabello negro lacio y largo a la cintura sujeto en una cola baja, unos peculiares ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente… como si quisiera algo de ella._

_- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó gentilmente la pelinaranja. No se encontraba asustada… solo confundida._

_- Me llamo Shun Kazami- mencionó fríamente._

_Alice miró a Shun con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Para el punto de vista de la niña era su oportunidad de hacer un amigo. Y para el punto de vista del moreno… era su pase de vuelta a su antigua vida.  
>Sería una constante guerra Alice haría lo imposible por agradarle y Shun lucharía por mantenerse al margen. En resumen… calidez contra frialdad. <em>

- Tenías razón… era mejor no asegurar nada antes de tiempo- mencionó el pequeño niño sentado en el suelo detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos demostraban cansancio pero él se negaba a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajaja al fin se sabe gran parte de las cosas :D No saben cuánto esperé para poder subir este capítulo jeje =^.^=<br>Agradezco que se tomen molestias de leer y más aún de dejar un review :)**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Muchas gracias por añadirme a autores favoritos :D y sip… entiendo eso de los exámenes, son un verdadero problema. Pero que se le puede hacer… U.Ú  
>Espero volver a leerte en algún review ^^<br>Muchas gracias :D_

**Alicelove001: **_Si… tanto andar con Shun le pega lo "raro" xD Y para estar grandes… crème que no falta mucho ¬w¬  
>Tampoco me creo que hayan estado un buen rato sin hablarse… pero gracias a la pesadilla de Alice finalmente cedieron xD<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**ximsol182: **_Jeje xD también me gusta la pareja de Kweith y Lync jeje OwO si lo del conejito (como había dicho) lo agregué al ultimo momento (basada en rima de vampire Knight xD) Jeje si Shadow más sueño es igual a problemas :S  
>Muchas gracias ^^<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jejeje me alegra que le encantara el conejito *saca letrero gigante de rima y shiki* El rimaxshiki manda! ÒwÓ Muajaja esta campaña será el comienzo de la dominación mundial! Jeje ^^U me entró mi bipolaridad… me saludas a Sora-Chan  
>Gracias por el review are-chan ^^<em>

**Sakari1495: **_jeje en vista de que la mayoría está cerca de las cosas que ocurren en el fic se dictó la gran revelación (o la mayor parte xD)  
>Gracias por el review ;)<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_OwO te dije que aparecerían Lync y Keith *risa malévola*  
>Lync: esto no me da buena espina OwO!<br>Yo: tu no deberías preocuparte… no tanto xD  
>Jeje intentaré evitar que les pase algo… mas no prometo nada xD<br>Gracias por el review ^^_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Si, confiaría en Alice… pero no en Shun ¬.¬ jeje xD Pero por lo visto el abuelo de Alice le tiene cierta confianza  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Yukistar: **_Jeje al parecer si… Alice tiene algo diferente xD  
>En cuanto a Keith y Lync se sabrá más sobre ellos más adelante ;)<br>Gracias por el review Yuki-san_

**darkmagicianprincess: **_OwO que curioso xD jeje a mi me dio risa al imaginarlos tratando de evitarse  
>*coloca silla frente a la televisión* no me moveré de este asiento hasta el próximo domingo ¬w¬… luego hay pleitos por los lugares TTwTT<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**shana Kazami: **_Jeje mucha gracias me alegra saber que mi fic es de agrado ^^  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Jeje no importa ;) y a propósito… tu fic me encantó… esa es una de mis películas de comedia favoritas ^^ y que tenga a mi pareja favorita (el amargado y la inocente) lo pone mejor :D  
>Gracias por el review<br>PD: no te preocupes Keith… aré lo posible por qué no te maten ;) te necesito para el fic xD_

**¿Reviews?**

.


	13. XIII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen= **

* * *

><p>-Alice… ya levántate…- se escuchaba una voz mientras eran acompañados por unos leves golpes a la puerta. El portador de aquella voz entró a la habitación al no obtener respuesta. Entró al baño y tomó un vaso lleno de agua, se regresó a la cama… pero en vez de despertar tranquilamente a su amiga le vació el agua encima para correr ahogando su risa.<p>

- Kazami te juro que cuando baje no te la acabas…- murmuró la pelinaranja con su cara y parte del cabello escurriendo agua- y dice que yo parezco una niña…- se dijo a sí misma para levantarse y comenzar a alistarse para la escuela.

Había pasado ya 9 años desde que Shun y Alice se conocieron y comenzaron a convivir juntos, en ese tiempo Shun había adquirido gran cariño y aprecio a la pelinaranja y lo mismo ocurría con ella. Eran tan unidos que la mayoría a su alrededor confundía su amistad con algo más.

- ¡Ja! Y me acuerdo que decías en la primaria que el uniforme se tenía que llevar como decía el reglamento- mencionó el moreno al ver los cambios entre el uniforme original y el adaptado de la pelinaranja.

Alice portaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y encima un saco negro con listones rojos cayendo de sus mangas, se supone que iba abrochado completamente pero ella dejaba los dos últimos botones abiertos dejando ver parte de la blusa que portaba abajo. La falda era negra con algunas líneas blanca delgadas formando cuadros, está por encima de la rodilla y las calcetas era cortas y negras que apenas se veían con sus zapatos negros.

- Hmp… ¿No tienes algo que comer?- le reclamó con una indirecta de cállate. El agredido solo rió socarronamente- Además tú no tienes nada que decir- dijo señalando su vestimenta.

Shun usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis de lona del mismo color. El saco negro lo portaba desabotonado mostrando la camisa blanca que usaba debajo. A diferencia de años atrás ahora tenía el cabello cortado un poco arriba de los hombros.

- Yo siempre visto así- se defendió restándole importancia al asunto. Él miró al reloj que marcaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Se levantó rápidamente y Alice lo miró confundida –Llegamos tarde... ¡Vámonos!- mencionó jalándola de la muñeca.

El anciano sonrió para sus adentros. Era de todos los días ver como su nieta y su mejor amigo corrían a toda velocidad para evitar llegar tarde a clases. A pesar de ello no querían despertarse más temprano, solo que al parecer se les había olvidado hacer algo muy importante… no importa, se darían cuenta al llegar.

Ambos adolescentes corrían a toda velocidad por las calles que daban salida al instituto donde estudiaban. En eso estaban cuando se sorprendieron que todo en la escuela estaba tranquilo. Se asomaron al portón y fue su sorpresa al ver que el candado estaba puesto. Shun se giró y notó que las cafeterías apenas estaban abriendo, Alice recordó algo y lentamente se fue alejando del moreno para correr hacía un pequeño parque buscando algún escondite.

- ¡Gehabich!... ¡Olvidaste adelantar la hora al reloj!- gritó Shun girando. El domingo había cambio de horario… por lo que la hora se adelantaba. Alcanzó a ver que la susodicha corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hacia una dirección incierta. En busca de su divertida venganza se apuró a seguirla.

- Va a matarme… va a matarme- se decía la pelinaranja mientras corría hacia algo que pudiera esconderla. Sin previo aviso un tirón la llevó directo al suelo que por fortuna estaba cubierto con pasto. De un segundo a otro Shun estaba sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas- Para, está bien. Cocinaré toda la semana pero deja- decía entre risas la pelinaranja.

- Bien- finalizó Shun dejándola en libertad. Alice estaba jadeando, no había duda que luego le regresaría su broma. Pero por ahora mejor dejarlo con la risa en el rostro.

- Oye… ¿No son Dan y Runo?- preguntó Shun señalando un joven castaño y una chica de cabello largo y azulado que estaban abrazados en una banca del parque. El moreno rió maléficamente mientras tomaba dirección hacia ellos.

- Shun espera… déjalos- lo jalaba del brazo la pelinaranja pero parecía ser inútil.

- ¡Kazami!- gritó una chica para tumbarlo de golpe al suelo mientras le doblaba el brazo impidiendo que se moviera –Ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos ahora. No sabes cuánto me costó hacer que ese idiota se armara de valor- le amenazó Fabia

- De acuerdo… solo bájate de encima- pidió Shun mientras Fabia se reía de sus plegarias –No me digas que no te advertí- susurró girándose para atrapar a Fabia con el brazo alrededor de su cuello, para luego comenzar a despeinarla con los nudillos.

- Idiota eso dolió- reprochaba la peliazul sobándose la cabeza para luego colocarse tras Alice y hacer un gesto infantil con la lengua –Alice, dile algo- acusaba la ojiverde mientras la pelinaranja reía divertida viendo la escena.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Fabia a los chicos ya lejos del área de Dan y Runo- Siempre llegan tarde- los acusó.

- Muy graciosa, y pues resulta que a ALGUIEN se le olvidó adelantar el reloj- enfatizó Shun el alguien mientras la pelinaranja se hacía la desentendida. La peliazul parpadeó incrédula y luego no pudo evitar estallar de risa. Ambos la miraron con reproche mientras la peliazul secaba sus lágrimas.

- Nunca creí llegar a ver esto- mencionó para girar a ver que la escuela ya estaba abierta –Vamos… ¿O se quedan aquí para llegar tarde?- preguntó burlonamente. Shun y Alice se pararon y caminaron tras ella.

De repente Fabia se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Shun para tomarlo del brazo.

- Alice préstamelo unos segundos- dijo a la pelinaranja que asintió sonrojada por el permiso para hablar con el moreno.

- Ni que fuera mascota…- le reclamó el ojidorado cuando se encontraban a distancia de la ojimarrón.

- Jeje… es que respeto las propiedades- mencionó pícaramente mientras Shun se sonrojaba. Antes que pudiera reclamarle ella lo interrumpió- Ayer me encontré con Lync… por lo que pude escuchar Keith está diseñando los planes para Sellon- le informó provocando que Shun no pudiera evitar ponerse serio.

- ¿Segura?... ya sabía que Lync y Keith la ayudaban… pero ¿En ese tipo de ayuda?- mencionó incrédulo.

- Acepta que el rubio tiene cerebro… y uno muy desarrollado. Más vale andarse con cuidado, de seguro nos intentarán tender una emboscada- aseguró Fabia

- ¿En qué momentos te pones a investigar?... siempre pareces estar perdiendo el tiempo- mencionó burlesco el pelinegro. Fabia frunció el ceño y se acercó a su rostro para darle un pequeño zape.

- No me ofendas… eso es para despistar, y veo que resulta muy bien- dijo para dirigirse a Alice – ¿Entramos?- preguntó a la pelinaranja que estaba pensativa. Ella la miró y rió no muy convencedoramente.

Entraron al salón y dejaron sus maletas. Shun se sentó en la banca a esperar que comenzaran las clases, Fabia y Alice dijeron algo de ir a la cafetería por alguna golosina.  
>La peliazul y pelinaranja caminaban en silencio.<p>

- Oye Alice… - llamó la ojiverde sacando del trance a su amiga. Ella la miró interrogantemente- ¿Te molesté en algo?... es que cuando Shun y yo regresamos te veías triste… ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó honesta y directamente.

- Solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué es Shun para ti?- dijo mientras dejaba de caminar. Alice había visto cuando Fabia se acercó al rostro del moreno pero nunca divisó el golpe que ella le había propinado. Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a la peliazul, pero igualmente respondió- No me malentiendas… solo me da curiosidad- se excusó la pelinaranja al notar la mirada de picardía de su amiga.

- No te lo negaré. Al inicio estaba enamorada de él… pero, me di cuenta que de solo lo veía como mi hermano mayor. Además… ya me lo habían ganado- mencionó mirando de reojo a la pelinaranja. La cual tenía una mueca de confusión- Solo diré, como le había dicho a Shun… que respeto propiedades- mencionó riendo para luego correr.

Alice notó que se había alejado de ella. Pero luego comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho, al entenderlo no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse para seguir a Fabia y darle su merecido. O al menos hacer el intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Siii! al fin los 100 reviews *O* jeje muchas gracias a todos ^^<strong>

**Rex-Kazami: **_Jeje si, un poco raro todo lo que a vivido… espero que te haya sacado de dudas ^^ y su decisión… eso se verá después xD  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje si, es por eso que está molesto. Pero lo que pasa es que si Alice no hubiera tocado el pétalo, Shun no hubiera tenido sentencia y es como si nunca habría sido culpable. Solo volvía a su antigua vida xD pero se complicó cuando se enteró que tendría que cuidar a Alice  
>Jeje todos los problemas se acumularán luego ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**Yukistar: **_Si. Es la recapitulación desde antes que comenzara el fic (suena raro xD) en fin… ya veremos que escoge. Morir o matarla *música dramática*  
>Gracias por el review xD<em>

**darkmagicianprincess: **_Me alegra que le entiendas :D y pues conociendo a Shun… ya veremos que hace luego ^^U (por ahorita no tengo idea xD)  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_xD Al menos ya está quedando más claro ^^U  
>Lync: donde me llegues a matar… te hago una huelga ¬.¬<br>Yo: … adelante xD  
>Lync: -.-U lo intenté<br>Jeje gracias por el review :D  
>PD: gracias también por agregarme de personaje en tu fic *llorando de alegría*<br>Lync: eres la causante de mis futuras violaciones ¬.¬_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Bien pues entonces aquí ando dejando el capitulo 13 ^^ (se lo que se siente sufrir por una conti TT-TT)  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje lo de Shadow… me recordaste agregar poco de su historia después xD (que despistada ando últimamente) y pues no, por desgracia no es ningún malentendido. Pero esto te lo dejaré más claro en uno de los próximos capítulos ^^  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje muchas gracias are-chan ^^ y si, al parecer lo que al inicio aseguraba… ya no esta tan confirmado xD  
>OwO Sora-chan será famosa! genial :D<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_^^U creo que esto dio inicio a una nueva manía de tu consi… torturar a Shun con su pasado xD  
>Shun: no es gracioso ¬.¬<br>Que amargado… jeje haber que cosas pasan después xD  
>Gracias por tu review :D<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Si… como si el petalito tuviera la culpa de todo lo que Él hizo xD  
>Grrrr… de puro milagro no e matado a Sellon -.-<br>Jeje gracias por el review ^^_

**shuxxalice: **_OwO por lo visto Keith-kun anda en un triángulo amoroso xD  
>Lync: ¬|||¬ no es gracioso<br>Si que lo es… sobre todo por tus berrinchudos celos xD  
>En fin… antes de que Lync intente un homicidio en mi contra… gracias por el review :D<em>

**Shana Kazami: **_Jeje lo de la pelea fueron causados por los cellos de Alice a Fabia xD (te lo digo porque este capi ya está fuera de ese tema xD pero se da una indirecta con la preguntita de Alice a Fabia)  
>Muchas gracias, me agrada saber que te gusta mi fic ^^<br>Y muchas gracias por tu review :D_

**¿Reviews?**


	14. XIV

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Al volver al salón encontraron a Shun adormecido con la cabeza reposando en su mochila mientras era acosado por algunas chicas que lo miraban con cara de enamoradas. Alice y Fabia se enojaron y entraron para alejar a las acosadoras y despertar de muy mala manera al chico.<p>

- ¿No que iban a comprar?- mencionó ya despierto al notar que ninguna de las chicas había comprado algo-… Se me hace que solo fueron para chismear algo respecto a mi- mencionó arrogantemente mientras Alice lo miraba con una cara que le decía tonto, pero Fabia le dio un golpe con un libro para luego sentarse en su banca -¿Por qué siento que me está intentando fulminar con la mirada?- le dijo a Alice. Pues sentía la mirada mortífera de la peliazul encajada en su espalda.

- Eso intenta- respondió entre risas mientras tomaba su lugar.

Dan y Runo llegaron "peleando". Los tres chicos los miraban pícaramente cosa que el castaño y acompañante notaron rápido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacían en el parque tan… acaramelados?- mencionó Shun resistiendo a la risa. Dan se sonrojó violentamente mientras que a Runo apenas se le distinguía el rubor.

- Pues… Dan y yo somos… novios- mencionó la peliazul haciéndose la distraída mientras rascaba su mejilla. Un hábito que mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Ya se habían tardado- mencionó un peliverde a sus espaldas que venía tomado de la mano con una pelinaranja.

- Hola chicos- saludó Mira.

- Mira Ace tu ni hables… que estuviste practicando tu declaración una semana y luego te salió tan mal que hiciste llorar a Mira- recordó Dan mientras Ace se sonrojaba gradualmente, Mira solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza… de seguro un tomate parecía carente de color si lo comparabas con la pelinaranja.

_- Y… ¿Si me dice que no?- preguntaba nervioso Ace como por quinta vez. Shun desesperado le propinó un golpe mientras que Dan se carcajeaba._

_- Te aseguro que no se negará…- mencionó Shun –Es de sobra saber que le gustas y tú te mueres por ella- mencionó burlón el moreno provocando que el acusado se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba._

_-Oye Shun… tú ni tienes de que hablar- le "regañó" el castaño recibiendo como compensación una de las famosas miradas fulminantes del ojidorado._

_- No es cierto… no me muero por ella, no es así. Es más lo decía de broma… Mira no me agrada- les gritó el peliverde sin notar que la mencionada se encontraba detrás de él cabizbaja. Al ver la mirada desviada de sus amigos se giró para ver como la pelinaranja se iba corriendo._

_Estuvo un buen rato buscándola, se había salido de dos clases para hallarla y la encontró sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. _

_- Mira… yo… perdón, no quería decir eso- se disculpaba el ojinegro._

_- Pero lo hiciste… está bien. ¿Sabes por qué? me alegra saber que me odias… porque yo igual te odio- intentó defenderse._

_- Pues te llevarás una gran decepción…- mencionó Ace. Mira lo miraba confundida –Porque yo no te odio yo te amo- confesó sonrojado el susodicho mientras la pelinaranja se alegraba considerablemente._

- Cállate- dijo sentándose en su sitio mientras la profesora de biología entraba a impartir la materia.

Alice se sentó en su sitio y recordó que tenía una exposición pendiente para la próxima semana. Por algún motivo sintió que sería un trabajo de gran dificultad. Más valía comenzar ese día… sobre todo porque su compañero era Kazami. Conociéndolo intentaría hacerse el tonto y dejar pasar la tarea, o bien, hacer que la pelinaranja hiciera la tarea ella sola.

Estaban en deportes, el quipo de Basquetbol de los chicos competían con otra escuela visitante. Shun como capitán fue el primero en llegar y animar al equipo.

- ¿Quién crees que gane?- preguntó Fabia a Alice. Ella arqueó una ceja y una risa se formaba de su boca- Bien, bien eso dice que Shun ganará- dijo entre risas.

- Iré por un refresco… vuelvo en un momento- dijo saliendo de la sala. El camino fue extrañamente incómodo. El equipo de porristas, que también eran seguidoras del moreno, le lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. Alice intentaba ignorarlas pero igual se sentía presionada.

Alice se dirigía de regreso con una soda en la mano. No sabía que en horas de gimnasia la cafetería se volvía un campo de guerra por líquidos.  
>De repente el lugar fue rodeado por un aura oscura, Alice se comenzó a asustar no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió directo al gimnasio. Le preocupaban sus amigos.<p>

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?- amenazó Shun al ver un par de jóvenes en la entrada al gimnasio. Ellos rieron cínicamente.

- ¿No oyeron?... ¿Qué quieren?- dijo Fabia molesta y en guardia hacia los desconocidos.

- Soy Mylene Farrow y el es Volt Luster. Somos aliados de Sellon… ya la conoces ¿No Shun?- se presentó para luego reír burlonamente.

Mylene Farrow, cabello corto y lacio de color azul agua, ojos delgados de la misma tonalidad y tez blanca. A simple vista se veía que tenía un sentido del humor muy cínico, y no era del tipo con gran paciencia dentro de su ser.

Volt Luster, cabello naranja y ojos azul oscuro grisáceo. Alto y de apariencia fuerte. A pesar de parecer del tipo cero tolerantes no era así, pues resultaba ser uno de los pocos que aguantaban a Shadow y su risa molestosa.

- ¿Qué quieren?- insistió la peliazul. Ella recibió la gélida mirada de su oponente.

- Por ahora nada… solo veníamos de pasada… nos vemos- mencionó el grandulón para comenzar a desvanecerse.

Alice sentía una gran presión sobre ella, al intentar llegar al gimnasio vio una luz cerca de sus amigos. Al abrir la puerta para entrar esa presión se desvaneció provocando que se desmayara. Shun la alcanzó a ver y se acercó a ayudarla. Fabia le sugirió llevarla a la enfermería para que le regularan la presión.

Estando allá Shun le pidió a la ojiverde que justificara su ausencia en el salón, el se quedaría a esperar que despertara. Ella asintió para dirigirles una mirada nostálgica a ambos chicos.

- ¿Shun?...- habló Alice mientras despertaba. Al nombrado la miró esperando que le mencionara algún malestar -¿Por qué se detuvo el tiempo?... ¿Lo viste?... ¿Parecía que la escuela estaba congelada?- mencionó la pelinaranja sorprendiendo y dejando parcialmente en Shock al pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>OwO alguien estará en graves problemas xD Muajaja que malvada soy (?) Hmp… creo que la conti la subiré hasta la próxima semana por que estaré estresándome con trabajos que me están pidiendo para el toque de ya TT-TT<br>Gracias por los reviews!**

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje igual yo… quería apurarme a ponerlos de grandes y cuando llegan a la edad los extraño de pequeños TTwTT que contradictorio… *llorando*  
>Al parecer Alice le alivió un poco el humor al arrogante xD y Shun le pegó la rebeldía a Alice :S (lo del reloj… una vez me pasó a mi TT-TT fui la primerita en llegar a la escuela)<br>Y ya se acerca el cumple de Alice OwO pobre… que hará?  
>Jeje muchas gracias por el review ^^ <em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Si xD aquí Fabia no será la bruja malvada ^^ Y no te preocupes Hikari-san ya verás que tarde o temprano lo tendrá que admitir ¬w¬  
>Gracias por el review ;)<em>

**Yukistar: **_Demasiado distraída con los relojes xD y ya me encargaré de Lync y Keith *rayos*  
>LyncKeith: O.O! *temblando*  
>xD no les pasará grata cosa<br>Gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_OwO pobre Keith-kun jeje agradezco que jamás estaré en esa situación… solo falta que lo jalen de cada brazo y encima se una a la fiesta Gus ¬w¬  
>Keith: de qué lado estas!<br>Yo: ninguno en especial ^w^ no es que estuviera dando ideas *sarcasmo*  
>En fin muchas gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jajajaja nadie es corrompido… solo nos plantean nuevos y mejores hábitos de vida xD  
>OwO otra enemiga que se añade en la lista de Keith-kun…. que tanto haces para ganar tano odio? ¬.¬U<br>Keith: deberías saberlo tú Ò.Ó*  
>Etto… ignorando al rubio de cabeza hueca… gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje un año o menos… aún no se especifica una fecha del cumple de Alice ¬w¬  
>Shun: tu quieres que me torture mentalmente antes de tiempo verdad?<br>Yo: Es tan notorio? OwO  
>No creo pero bueno… Sakari-san ha comentado que torturar a los personajes no es malo U.U así que seguiré sus consejos xD<br>Gracias por el review! :D _

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Cierto Lync… no te metas y no soy una molestia *sartenazo a Spectra*  
>Spectra: y yo que tengo que ver! Ò.Ó<br>Yo: nunca golpearía a Lync-kun ^^U  
>Spectra: eso se llama favoritismo *se va con un notorio golpe en la cabeza*<br>Nya~ Seidy-san también es mi amiga *asfixiando a Seidy-san con un abrazo*  
>Lync: ¬.¬U te quedarás sin amiga si muere por asfixia<br>Yo: OwO gomen ^^U  
>Hmp… en ves de hacerle caso a Shun y torturar a Lync… tortura a Spectra! *O*<br>Lync: si!  
>Dos votos a favor espero y lo consideres xD muchas gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Shana Kazami: **_Jeje depende atractivo en qué sentido… si te refieres a carácter… supongo que Ace y Shun.  
>Lync: de seguro en físico ¬.¬U<br>Yo: Ahh pz… am Etto… supongo que Shun, Lync y Keith…  
>SpectraKeith: ja! en la lista xD  
>Yo: ¬.¬ como Spectra viene incluido en el paquete Keith-kun queda fuera… gomen<br>Spectra: asi pz… eres… una emo pedófila ÒwÓ  
>Lync: O.O!<br>Yo: *aura oscura y sartenazo a Spectra* mejor cállate!  
>U.Ú en lo que Spectra se recupera de fracturas y posibles hemorragias internas… gracias por el review ;)<em>

**¿Reviews?**_  
><em>


	15. XV

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué?... de seguro fue por el desmayo. Te desmayaste en el calentamiento- le mintió el ojidorado. Alice bajó su mirada, estaba casi segura de que lo que había visto era real, pero al escuchar la negación del moreno optó por creerle.<p>

_- Espero que me crea… ¿Pero cómo pudo moverse dentro del zero… si ella es humana?- se cuestionaba el moreno –Hmp… Fabia tiene mucho que explicarme- se debatía internamente el ojidorado._

- Ahora vuelvo, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la tienda?- se ofreció el pelinegro como excusa para ir a hablar con Fabia.

- Agua… por favor- pidió Alice aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Al girar para decirle algo más al moreno se fijó que este ya se había ido.

Shun caminaba pensativo por los pasillos, pensando en cómo sacar a Fabia del salón. Pues debido a la grata fama que Shun tenía de seguro que si alguno de sus profesores lo veían fuera de clases de seguro tomarían la idea que se estaba saltando las horas. Shun recordó que podía hablarle a Fabia por medio de la mente. Ella lo hacía sin problemas al ser un arcángel, pero el siendo un caído de seguro le costaría mucho trabajo.

La peliazul escribía desinteresada en la clase un mapa conceptual sobre lo que es la amistad y el aprecio de esta. La profesora le llamaba la atención constantemente y ella no podía más que intentar concentrarse.

_- Fabia… necesito que salgas de clase ahora. Tengo que decirte algo- escuchó la voz del moreno es sus pensamientos. _

Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento sorprendiendo a todos, sin permiso se dispuso a salir del salón. Si era Shun que le pedía hablar es porque era algo importante. Antes de salir fue jalada de la muñeca por la profesora de ética.

- Señorita Sheen… ¿Podría decirme donde está el incendio?- mencionó sarcásticamente provocando la risa de los alumnos. Fabia no pudo evitar dar una mueca de enojo, para soltar el agarre y darse media vuelta.

- Disculpe, pero siento que algo malo le puede pasar a uno de mis amigos- mencionó Fabia resistiendo su enojo hacia la imprudencia de la maestra- Si sabe alguno de los valores que nos platica sobre la amistad podrá entenderme. Compermiso- dijo saliendo del aula a toda velocidad para dejar a la profesora sin palabras.

Camino un buen trayecto buscando al pelinegro, mientras lo insultaba por no dar un lugar de ubicación. Al fin lo encontró en una de las escaleras hacia los salones de último semestre de bachiller.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la peliazul al notar el semblante pensativo de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Alice haya estado moviéndose dentro de un campo zero?- fue directo provocando gran impresión en la chica.

- ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Ella estuvo en un zero?- mencionó asombrada. Era imposible que un humano tuviera suficiente fuerza espiritual para aguantar la carga del campo zero.

- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó insistente por una respuesta. Fabia soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo indicándole con la mirada a Shun que la imitara. Luego de unos segundos él se sentó igual.

- Un campo zero activo en el mundo de los humanos libera una frecuencia espiritual muy pesada para los seres de este lugar… provocando lo que parece una pausa en el tiempo…- hizo una pausa para ponerse a recordar lo que Crawler y Marucho le había dicho anteriormente- hasta donde se sabe ningún ser tiene suficiente fuerza espiritual como para aguantar la carga del campo zero- mencionó la peliazul siendo interrumpida.

- Un momento… ¿Nunca había pasado eso?... – preguntó Shun incrédulo mientras Fabia le daba la razón.

- No está confirmado que un campo zero solo sea accesible para seres espirituales, los arcángeles lo resumieron a eso porque no encontraron a ningún ser vivo en el planeta con esa capacidad- explicó. Si alguien sabía de estas cosas era Fabia gracias a su amistad con Ren y Marucho que estaban encargados de investigar esos fenómenos.

- Pero al parecer se acaba de probar lo contrario- murmuró Shun mientras la peliazul lo miraba de reojo.

- Bien… creo que se lo informaré al Ren. Con suerte y tu padre anula el contrato que te mantiene encadenado a ella, para evitar que la tengas que matar…- sugirió la peliazul pero Shun la interrumpió.

- No… si se lo dices solo conseguirás que él me mantenga más vigilado y ella aumentará sus ganas de hacerle daño- murmuró- además… no pensaba en matarla. Ya me decidí por la segunda opción- mencionó un poco perturbado mientras que Fabia lo miraba en un estado de shock.

- ¿¡Qué!... si escoges la segunda tú…- habló

- ¿Moriré?... no me preocupa- mencionó seguro Shun.

Fabia lo miraba molesta, resistía las ganas de llorar que poco a poco se apoderaban de ella. Tanta era su decepción que se sangró el labio que mordía intentando inútilmente en mantener su poca cordura restante.  
>Molesta jaló del cuello de la camisa a Shun que apenas se estaba levantado y le dio una fuerte cachetada que resonó por los pasillos, que de seguro si estuvieran siendo transitados todos los que estuvieran seguro se convertirían en espectadores.<p>

- ¿Eso es todo?- le retó Shun con una mirada gélidamente amenazadora. La cual hizo que la peliazul se estremeciera.

Fabia agachó la mirada dejando fluir lágrimas de sus orbes tonalidad jade. Shun la miraba de la peor manera que podía mostrar en esos momentos.

- ¿Así resolverás esto?... ¿Dejarás que ellos se salgan con la suya?...- mencionaba resistiendo las ganas de gritarle. Al ver que el no mostraba ningún interés no aguantó más- ¿Piensas dejar que Sellon logré su objetivo?- le gritó furiosa – ¿me arriesgue a venir hasta acá para ver como mueres?- mencionó intentando recibir respuestas.

- Nadie te lo pidió… tu viniste por tu cuenta ¿No es así?-le recriminó el moreno. Fabia lo soltó.-Nunca te pedí ayuda- recalcó

- Bien… lo siento por Alice. Pero tú Shun, quedas solo- le mencionó para dejar a Shun

Alice salía de la habitación de la enfermería, Shun se había demorado demasiado y la preocupaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Fabia que corría con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Alice parpadeo un par de veces dudando si había visto bien. ¿Fabia llorando? si eso era correcto entonces solo habían dos explicaciones: algo fatal había pasado, pero descartó eso al saber que le hubiera avisado; la segunda… había tenido una pelea con Shun.

Se fue por la segunda opción al ver que el moreno estaba recargado en un barandal con la mirada perdida. Su mejilla derecha estaba notoriamente colorada, y con el ceño notoriamente fruncido. Era más que obvio que no se encontraba en su mejor humor.

- ¿Shun?...- se acercó cautelosa al joven. Pues con ese ánimo tener una discusión era demasiado sencillo- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al notar que la miraba fijamente. El solo suspiró con pesadez.

- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti… ¿Cómo te sientes?- evito la pregunta de la pelinaranja. Ella solo le dedicó una risa alegando que se sentía normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy estoy perturbadoramente feliz :D salí temprano de la escuela y no tengo (por ahorita) tareas que hacer *O* sin contar que ayer estuvo genial ^^<br>Ahora sin más que decir… gracias por los reviews x3**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Ola de nuevo :D jeje no te preocupes… la escuela es lo que consume a la mayoría de nosotros ^^U Yo gracias a dios ando bien en matemáticas y álgebra pero soy una papa en química -.-U al menos hago el intento xD  
>Gracias por el review<br>PD: y échale ganas al estudio ;)_

**Sakari1495: **_Eso o mentirle xD y sip, los problemas se avecinan U.Ú y sin Fabia con ellos… que pasará?  
>Por lo visto que Fabia se mató para juntar a Dan y Runo y Ace… me reservo mi selección de comentarios hacia él ^^U<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Se supone que entregaría un trabajo hoy… pero al dejarnos salir antes no tuve esa materia ^w^  
>Shun: hasta para ser floja tiene suerte ¬.¬U<br>Yo: no soy floja… solo tengo carencia de motivación ^^U  
>Etto… donde está Spectra? tengo algo que reclamarle en cuanto a violar a Lync ¬.¬<br>Si lo ves me avisas :D gracias por el review!  
>PD: comí muchos chocolates y dulces en la feria xD<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Hmp… insisto que a la mayoría de escritores y lectores nos consume la escuela ¬.¬  
>El día de mi dominación mundial cerrare todo centro educativo! =D MUAJAJA<br>Lync: ¬.¬ discúlpala… sufre de exceso de azúcar  
>Yo: Hmp… aguafiestas U.Ú<br>Kyajaja gracias por el review :D  
>PD: saludos a Sora-Chan y Axel-Kun ¬w¬<em>

**Yukistar: **_Sip, dos nuevas molestias aparecen xD  
>MyleneVolt: OYE! ¬.¬  
>Y atinaste… Shun le negó todo a Alice y encima la ingenua le creyó :S<br>Gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_*saca de la bolita de pleito a Keith con una caña de pescar* Creo que te salvé la vida… es muy buena esta cosa, hasta aguanta tu peso OwO  
>Keith: no peso mucho<br>Yo: ajá claro xD  
>Hmp… por qué eres tan acosado? *mira a Keith* que tanto te verán.. de Lync te lo creo por precoz pero, y los demás? Bueno… un misterio de la naturaleza xD<br>Gracias por el review  
>PD: te mando un regalo *empuja discretamente a Keith de vuelta a la bolita*<br>Keith: traidora! x.x_

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje tu pregunta es muy buena y la respuesta aparecerá después ^^  
>gracias por el review :D<em>

**Hikari-Kazami:**_ Hikari-san no mates a tu hermano… aun, lo necesito para el fic así que eviten las peleas xD  
>Y no le hagas caso… jugar, leer y parcialmwnte el face (porque no es mi caso xD) son importantes<br>Gracias por el review xD_

**¿?(gomen xD pero no tiene nombre): **_No hay necesidad de pedírmelo xD  
>KeithLync/Shun: cierto! ¬.¬  
>Spectra: que se quejan si el que más sufro soy yo ¬.¬*<br>Ves? *señala turba de personajes furiosa* y personajes que me gusten de bakugan? am.. Etto… creo haber mencionado ya xD que eran Shun y Lync  
>En cualquier caso los repito xD<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**¿Reviews?**


	16. XVI

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El día pasó muy rápido. Shun evitó toparse con la peliazul mientras que ella por su parte no le dirigía ni la mirada. Alice se sentía de alguna manera culpable, si no se hablaban no podía estar con ninguno de los dos. Se hartó de la situación y prefirió mantenerse al margen del problema mientras el resto de los chicos intentaban saber el porqué de la distancia.<p>

Alice abrió la puerta de la casa seguida del moreno. Leyó una nota donde su abuelo decía que llegaría tarde a dormir. Alice suspiró y la volvió a dejar en su lugar, últimamente se hacía costumbre estar con él pelinegro aburridos sin hacer algo en específico.  
>De repente la pelinaranja sufrió un ataque de antojo de galletas de chocolate, subió a revisar la alacena para encontrar el frasco de galletas vacío, suspiró y revisó el de los dulces, que para su mala suerte igual estaba sin contenido.<p>

- Shun…- llamó esperando respuesta. Se acercó al sofá notando que el nombrado descansaba durmiendo tranquilamente en él. Como no había sido su mejor día lo dejó durmiendo, una visita a la tienda no tardaría más de 30 minutos. De seguro que el pelinegro no se daría cuenta.

- Se alegrará al saber que habían gomitas de gusanitos sabor limón- mencionaba ya de regreso a su hogar la pelinaranja mientras veía los paquetes de comida chatarra en las bolsas.

Unos niños pasaron corriendo cerca de Alice y uno de ellos la empujó accidentalmente provocando que casi se cayera de no ser porque un joven rubio lo evitó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un joven de cabellos amarillos, ojos azules y tez blanca. Era más alto que la pelinaranja por unos 30 centímetros.

- Si, gracias…- dijo tomando compostura –Alice Gehabich…- se presentó con una risa.

- Keith Fermen… mucho gusto- dijo mientras le tendía la mano sonriente y Alice le respondía.

Shun se encontraba buscando a la pelinaranja hasta que encontró una nota en la mesa de la sala. La tomó en sus manos y leerla para luego enterarse que había salido a comprar unas cosas, pensando en la posibilidad de alcanzarla se acomodó los cabellos revueltos y tomó las llaves para salir a buscarla.

Después de un rato caminando y meditando su discusión con la peliazul encontró a Alice sana y salva. Se alarmó al ver quien era la persona que estaba con ella. Keith… el protegido de Lync y mano derecha de Sellon. Pero no se alteró únicamente por eso, sintió algo así como ¿Celos? Rápidamente caminó hacia Alice y la tomó de la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

- Ah… Shun, despertaste antes- mencionó inocentemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno veía amenazadoramente al rubio el cual le respondía de la misma manera y a Alice no la veía de mejor manera, era casi la misma mirada de enojo hacia ella que la que tenía contra el rubio.

- Hola…- mencionó secamente el moreno con una notoria sensación celosa en su tono de voz. El rubio lo notó pero poco le importó, pues no tenía nada que ver con la pelinaranja, más que como enemigo, claro- Disculpen si interrumpo algo…- se excusó falsamente el ojidorado con respecto a la plática entre Alice y Keith –Tenemos que irnos- le habló sin rodeos a la chica la cuál asintió sin protestas.

- Nos vemos, Keith- se despidió Alice girándose para regresar a casa. Shun bufó claramente molesto pero disimulando ante su acompañante.

_- Es una pena que tenga que ver la manera de matarte, Alice…-pensaba el rubio_

Shun y Alice llegaron finalmente a su hogar. Alice acomodó las compras extrañamente tranquila, Shun recordó que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era Keith en verdad. Alice le mostró las golosinas a Shun y este sonrió agradeciendo la molestia de ir a comprarlas por él.

_- No creo que Keith haya encontrado a Alice a propósito… de ser así, tendré más cuidado- meditaba el moreno._

El camino de vuelta a la casa fue incómodamente silencioso. Shun se mantenía serio y callado, mientras que Alice nerviosa y confundida. Al llegar al domicilio abrieron la puerta y entraron.

- ¿Quién era él?- preguntó directamente el moreno. Era notorio que fingía desconocer al muchacho que se encontraba con la pelinaranja minutos anteriores. Alice lo miró incrédula del tono que usaba sobre ella, pero al notar que iba enserio decidió no soltar broma alguna.

- Solo sé que se llama Keith… me… ayudó a evitar una caída- le aclaró con un tono que mostraba la sumisión que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Segura?... No pareces hablar en serio- insistió el moreno dudando de la pelinaranja. Ella se estremeció, no por la frialdad del chico, sino por la desconfianza en ella que le estaba demostrando. Alice bajó la cabeza incapaz de contener su enojo.

-Tonto… ¿¡Acaso crees que yo también te estoy mintiendo!- le gritó notoriamente molesta al chico. Shun frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a la chica que estaba de pie a media sala. Que lo veía de igual o peor forma.

-¿También?- preguntó al notar que ella se refería a Fabia.

- Se que te peleaste con Fabia… no sé porqué y me da tristeza que no me hayan dicho. Pero… debes aprender a escuchar a los otros- le dijo la ojimarrón ya más calmada.

El pelinegro suspiró y agachó la mirada. Si bien Alice estaba en lo cierto… es verdad que necesitaba aprender a escuchar y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Se tragó la poca dignidad que le quedaba y jaló a Alice de la muñeca para darle un abrazo. Ella entendió que era una señal de disculpas… pues conociendo al moreno jamás lo expresaría verbal o directamente.

El día siguiente era día libre en la escuela. Pues habría un evento importante, el torneo por ver qué escuela ganaba la competencia de básquetbol. Alice les deseó suerte a los chicos, ellos agradecieron a su manera diciendo que no la necesitaban, ya que estaban seguros de ganar sin problemas.

El partido comenzó y Alice no soportó tanto amontonamiento por lo que decidió dar una vuelta para esperar el descanso y poder ver a Shun después. Todo debido a que los cuchillos que las fans de Shun tenían por ojos la estaba apuñaleando. Al llegar al patio trasero se extrañó que un chico estuviera allí. Tenía cabello corto y desordenado con una tonalidad rosa, ojos azules y parecía entre una edad de 14 años a lo mucho.

- Hola… soy Alice- saludó la pelinaranja captando la atención del niño. Él la miró y sonrió devolviendo el gesto.

- Lync…- fue cortante

_- Me lo facilitaste Gehabich… ya no tendré que buscarte- rió para sus adentros Lync- se que no hay manera en que falle ahorita… si logro matarte Sellon me dirá como estar con Keith- mencionó mentalmente. _

- ¿Por qué no estás viendo el partido?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

- Creo que por el mismo motivo que tú... no soporto tanto desorden- mencionó sonriente el pelirosa.

- Vaya…- suspiró Alice melancólicamente con aires de tristeza. Esto le pareció peculiar al pequeño guardián y no pudiendo evitar la intriga preguntó.

- ¿Pasa algo?- habló el pelirosa

- No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas…- mencionó apenada la chica. El niño insistió- Pues… dos amigos importantes para mí se pelearon y sospecho que fue por mi culpa…- mencionó entristecida.

Fabia caminaba hacia cualquier parte que no fuera el gimnasio. Lo que menos quería era ver al pelinegro en su campo visual, al llegar al patio se alteró al notar que Lync estaba con Alice. Decidió no actuar precipitadamente y esperó a ver algún movimiento brusco.

- No sé por qué se separaron, pero estoy segura que fue por mi culpa… y no me siento bien con ello- mencionó la pelinaranja- Es difícil querer a alguien y no poder estar con él… a sobremanera- mencionó exasperada

_- Creo que… ella es diferente a lo que pensé, no es egoísta o cruel… si no lo contrario- se corregía el pelirosa- realmente… ¿Tengo que hacerle daño?... si la dejo pasar… puedo mentir con que fue un accidente ¿no? Si eso haré, fue un accidente- se dijo así mismo Lync_

- Bien debo irme… comenzó el descanso… nos vemos- mencionó Alice retirándose del sitio.

Fabia se esperó a que ella se fuera para salir de su escondite. Se acercó al pelirosa cautelosamente hasta estar a su espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sheen?- fue directo el niño cambiando su tonalidad dulce que tenía con Alice por una más fría para dirigirse a la recién llegada.

- Debería preguntártelo yo… ¿Qué hacías con Alice?- se preguntó la peliazul -¿Por qué no la heriste?-

- No lo sé… realmente no quiero estar en contra de ustedes…- mencionó con cierta culpa –pero… no dejaré a Keith solo siendo controlado por Sellon- mencionó en defensa el enano.

- Esto no lo haces por tu trabajo de guardián con respecto a Keith…- le acusó Fabia –Tu te enamoraste de él ¿No es así?- le preguntó.

El sin tener miedo no dudó en aceptarlo. Fabia le sugirió que los ayudara a atrapar a Sellon, pero él se negó mencionando que si Keith estaba de su lado también estaría él, pues no pensaba darle la espalda. Después de eso no tardó en desaparecer.

- Idiota… cuando ella tenga lo que quiere te matará- mencionó resentida la peliazul

Alice regresó con Shun. Al parecer habían ganado el partido y también el trofeo. Notó que tenía un motivo para hacer que el pelinegro y la peliazul hicieran las paces y tomó como excusa la habilidad de Shun para pedir ir a la deportiva. El aceptó extrañado de la petición.

Sin que se diera cuenta Alice le mandó un mensaje de texto a Fabia donde le pedía que fuera a la deportiva igualmente, con la excusa que tenía que hablar con ella. Fabia aceptó mencionando que se dirigía hacia allá.

- ¿Qué tanto esperas?- preguntó Shun notando que tenían parados 10 minutos en la entrada del recreativo.

El lugar se veía perturbadoramente solitario, antes de poder sugerirle a la chica de que mejor se retiraran escuchó una tercera voz.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- mencionó Fabia que acababa de llegar. Shun le lanzó una mirada mordaz la cual Fabia no dudó en responder.

- Misma pregunta- soltó el pelinegro sin retirar la vista de la chica de cabellos azules.

- No sé por qué se pelearon, pero estoy más que segura que fue por mi culpa. Sea lo que sea me gustaría que lo olvidaran… ¿En serio su amistad se arruinará por algo sin valor que ya pasó?- les regañó la pelinaranja.

- Tú no tienes ni idea- le dijo Shun a la ojimarrón. Eso le dolió a sobremanera pero no retrocedió ante el pelinegro

- Por eso quiero que me expliquen- le replicó Alice.

- No hay nada que disculpar o decir Alice. Nunca debimos ser amigos, es todo- dijo la ojiverde escondiendo el dolor que sentía al pronunciar tales palabras.

De repente el lugar se empezó a oscurecer y la brisa cálida fue bajando de temperatura. Alice fue invadida por temor, pero se sorprendió ver como sus dos amigos seguían igual y parecían conocer lo que ocurría.

- Lo sabía… no había sido mi imaginación- dijo para sí Alice viendo la falta de movimiento en los alrededores.

- Alice… quédate detrás ¿oíste?- mencionó toscamente el moreno mientras Alice asentía en un mar de confusión.

Poco a poco se distinguieron cuatro siluetas. Un peliblanco, un pelirosa, una peliazul y un pelinaranja. Shadow, Lync, Mylene y Volt.  
>Fabia se tensó ante esto, los superaban claramente en número. Shun se puso frente a Alice mientras ella miraba atemorizada la situación.<p>

- Parece que ella no tiene idea en qué está metida- rió Mylene de una manera tan cínica mientras Shadow reía desquiciadamente.

- ¿De qué hablan?- articuló la pelinaranja extrañada del comentario de la chica –Lync… ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó recordando su plática con él. Shun se extrañó que ella lo conociera.

- ¿Sabes la historia de tus amigos aquí presentes?- mencionó Shadow mientras Alice negaba con intriga.

- Cállate Shadow… si no, te juro que...- se quedó a medias Kazami al notar la mirada de duda y temor de la pelinaranja hacia él

-¿Qué más podrías hacerme?- le retó el albino- Por tu culpa me condenaron a ser un caído… tu, el gran Shun Kazami, el arcángel perfecto. No te recriminaban tus errores cuando a mí me los restregaban en la cara. Siempre detesté eso- le reclamó con rabia en su voz

- A eso se le llama envidia y por eso estás así- le recordó mordazmente el moreno

-¿Arcángel?- repitió confundida la chica

-Alice…-no pudo terminar pues al ver la mirada de total desconfianza de la chica hacia él lo asombró tanto.

- Shun… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- mencionó intrigada

- ¿Sabes por qué tienes extraños sueños? ¿Por qué no sabes nada de los padres de tu querido amigo?- mencionó Lync provocando confusión en la chica. Ella negó a todas las interrogantes que le plantó el pelirosa. Si bien los sueños los creía producto de diversos acontecimientos, y en cuanto a los padres de Shun… no le había preguntado más al escuchar que él le confirmó que tales personas habían muerto.

- Entonces averígualas- dijo el pelirosa guiñando el ojos izquierdo para luego desaparecer con ellos. Poco a poco el zero se fue dispersando dejando a una pelinaranja confundida a más no poder.

- ¿Alice?- la llamaron ambos chicos ignorando su discusión anterior para intentar hablar con la pelinaranja que de seguro estaba asustada. Ella sentía como su corazón se despedazaba, sus amigos le estaban ocultando algo y de no ser por… esos tipos, jamás lo hubiera notado. Estaba molesta, frustrada, asustada pero más que nada… decepcionada. Con ellos y ella misma por no imponer la confianza necesaria como para que les contaran las cosas.

Antes de que ellos pudieran acercársele ella se fue corriendo a una dirección conocida para Shun. De seguro estaría en el parque cercano a su escuela, pues era un sitio frecuentado por ellos desde que eran niños.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyajaja vienen los problemas :D y por lo visto el sufrimiento ajeno me alegra a sobremanera ^^U<br>Gracias por los reviews!**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Si, salgo más temprano :D lo malo es que nos torturan con tareas así que igual hay una desventaja. OwO jeje mate para mi es sencilla… siempre y cuando ponga atención xD  
>Es tentador la idea de resolver tu examen… solo que… desanima el largo viaje xD<br>Buena suerte con los estudios :D  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Sip, el holgazán se da por vencido U.Ú  
>Shun: tu hiciste que me diera por vencido ¬.¬<br>Ignorando al colado en la conversación xD jeje dichosa tú… yo nunca me e conectado en la prepa TT-TT  
>Hmp… me avisas cuando se recupere Spectra… le tengo un regalo de bienvenida ÒwÓ<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Sakari1495: **_Muajaja al parecer el orgulloso se verá en problemas por su arrogancia xD  
>Sip, suena como Bleach (lo mismo había pensado)… pero es algo diferente jeje xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review :D_

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje la respondería pero soltaría spoiler ^^U  
>Y pues no es de culparlo… estas en lo cierto. Tanto vivido con ella que le adquirió demasiado cariño como para dejar que la maten… no lo culpo xD<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**Yukistar: **_Si jeje era de esperarse de Shun  
>Shun: que me quieres decir? ¬.¬<br>Yo: con todos eres amargado y arrogante… con Alice te ablandas  
>Shun: mientes ¬|||¬<br>Yo: seguro ¬w¬  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Yo no la odio (pero tampoco la aprecio ^^U) pero en verdad el molestoso se pasó del limite u.ú  
>Shun: nadie te a dicho que estas en lo cierto ¬.¬<br>Fabia: ella está en lo cierto  
>Shunyo: O.O?  
>Fabia: que? *mirada asesina a Shun*<br>Yo: jeje es que tu nunca platicas nada por aquí y se hace extraña tu presencia  
>Bueno… antes de que estos dos se maten me despido xD<br>Gracias por el review are-chan  
>PD: felicitaciones por tu primer fic :D<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Hmp… Hikari-san creo que Shun sigue en la etapa de negación en cuanto su enamoramiento a Alice  
>Shun: ¬|||¬ cuanto tiempo seguirás con eso?<br>Yo: Mucho ;)  
>Jeje muchas gracias por el review ;)<em>

**alicexxshun: **_OwO Keith-kun… Hydron se lleva toda la atención ¬w¬  
>Keith: *celoso* y que?<br>Yo: nada ¬w¬  
>Jeje espero que tus tácticas de tortura sirvan… tortura a Spectra por mi :D<br>Gracias por el review!_

**ximsol182: **_Jaja Fabia tiene una turba furiosa tras ella xD  
>Por cierto ya leí el fic y me dio risa tu capitulo xD<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Pero se enojo por culpa de Shun ¬.¬  
>Shun: y lo seguirás diciendo…<br>Sip xD jeje esperemos que no terminen en graves problemas todo esto ^^U  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**darkmagicianprincess: **_Jeje pues no culpo a Fabia de haberlo golpeado… cualquiera se enojaría porque te hablaran de ese modo xD  
>Haber que pasa después ^^U<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**¿Reviews?**


	17. XVII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun y Fabia encontraron a la chica meciéndose en un columpio, en sus manos tenía el dije de vidrio que tenía dentro el pétalo que Alice encontró al conocer a Shun, aunque en esta ocasión lo apretaba con una expresión de confusión y enojo. El moreno suspiró pesadamente, tendría que contarle a Alice la verdad de lo que ocurría.<p>

- Alice…- la llamó Shun que era seguido por Fabia.

- Quiero respuestas… nada de Alice… ¿Qué rayos pasa?- fue cruelmente directa provocando la sensación de culpa en ambos jóvenes. Shun posó su mano en el hombro de ella, pero la retiró de un golpe haciendo sentir peor al chico.

- Te las daremos pero no aquí- mencionó Fabia al notar que Shun estaba dolido por la manera en que Alice se dirigió a ellos.

La peliazul le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse como habitualmente Shun y ella solían hacer. Aunque en esta ocasión la pelinaranja ignoró el gesto levantándose por su propia cuenta. La ojiverde retiró dolida su mano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había perdido la confianza de una gran amiga.

Los tres muchachos se dirigían en un sepulcral silencio a la dirección donde vivían el moreno y Alice. La pelinaranja abrió y dejó abierto para que sus acompañantes pasaran, prendió las luces y se sentó nerviosa en el sofá esperando a que le respondieran.

- ¿Bien?- rompió el silencio Alice. Shun se sentó a su lado pero con todo el dolor de mundo ella se reubicó en otro asiento.

El moreno fue dolido por esa acción. Definitivamente ya no confiaba en él y no le agradaba esa sensación. Fabia notó la incomodidad del lugar… pero el que tenía que comenzar a hablar era Shun, no ella.

- No sé por dónde comenzar- confesó Shun dándole a entender a Alice que su mentira era una muy grande.

- Podrías empezar por decirme quienes son ustedes- sugirió de mala manera Alice.

- ¿Nos creerás?... digo… ¿No te reirás de la verdad?- preguntó la peliazul.

- Después de lo vivido de hoy, dudo tacharlos de locos ¿Sabes?- le respondió cruel a la que antes había considerado una de sus mejores y más confiables amigas.

- Soy… no… más bien somos arcángeles- dijo Fabia armándose de valor. Alice la miraba incrédula pero confiando en sus palabras.

- ¿Somos?... querrás decir eres- mencionó Shun cabizbajo provocando que Fabia dirigiera su mirada a otro lado.

- Entonces ¿que eres tú?- preguntó directamente Alice. Shun suspiró pesadamente.

- Fui un arcángel, pero debido a un engaño de otro arcángel llamado Sellon… terminé siendo un ángel caído. Mi padre Kiyoshi Kazami me dio la oportunidad de recuperar mi vida- comentó mientras Fabia lo miraba sorprendida. En serio le diría toda la verdad- Esa oportunidad es por la cual estoy aquí- pausó

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Alice interesada e intrigada a la vez.

- Pues… en primero, me puso en forma humana y luego tomó mi alma, para convertirlo en eso- dijo señalando el pétalo encerrado en el vidrio que colgaba en el cuello de la pelinaranja.

- El ¿pétalo?... ¿Por eso lo encontré el día en que apareciste?- dijo mientras Shun asentía.

- Eso representaba mi alma. Se supone que la persona que tocara ya sea por accidente o a propósito el pétalo, sería a quien estaría encadenado por 11 años- mencionó mientras Alice lo veía asombrada.

- ¿Yo fui la primera en tocar el pétalo?- preguntó asombrada de las cosas. Definitivamente Shun no mentía, todo encajaba perfectamente.

- No solo eso, lograste atraparlo… por lo tanto mi condena fue protegerte hasta que cumplieras 16 años- mencionó Shun dudando en continuar. Si Alice insistía hablaría todo lo demás, de lo contrario mejor lo reservaría.

- ¿Qué ganarían con eso? ¿Qué ocurrirá después de que cumpla 16?- preguntó Alice. Shun maldijo para sus adentros tanta insistencia.

- Pues… tengo dos opciones… la primera es matarte y recuperar mi rango y antigua vida- mencionó Shun. Alice se puso tensa… realmente era lógico que el moreno pensara en esa opción, pues ella no era nada más que un humano reemplazable. Era algo tan pequeño por un gran premio.

- Y… ¿La segunda?- preguntó Alice. Si era algo tan pequeño por algo grande la primera opción no imaginaba la segunda. De seguro era la vida de ella a cambio de la muerte de Shun, era lo más lógico pensar eso.

- Dejarte vivir y quedarme como tu ángel guardián- mintió Shun. Fabia lo notó pero lo dejó pasar, de seguro tenía sus motivos y hablar sin pensar empeoraría las cosas.

- Bien… ¿Y tú, Fabia?- mencionó Alice más tranquila pero dudando de la segunda opción que Shun había mencionado.

- Soy amiga de Shun desde hace tiempo, inicialmente vine aquí para ayudarlo a atrapar a esa molestia de Sellon- mencionó la peliazul con rencor en su voz.

- ¿Pero?- insistió Alice.

- Me terminé encariñando con ustedes, por lo que decidí estar aquí más tiempo y ayudar a Shun para mantenerte a salvo. Yo también soy una arcángel- finalizó Fabia.

- ¿Por qué el cielo se puso negro en la deportiva y en el gimnasio?- preguntó nuevamente Alice

- Era un campo zero…- susurró Shun- sería mejor que Fabia te lo explicara… a mí no me queda bien entendido- sugirió el pelinegro. Alice redirigió su mirada a la peliazul que comenzó a explicar sin rodeos.

- Es un campo de energía espiritual demasiado pesada para los seres materiales… por eso cuando se activan para ustedes, o la gran mayoría…- corrigió Fabia al recordar la capacidad de la pelinaranja para moverse en ellos- es como una pausa en el tiempo, que nunca perciben. Si estás dentro de un radio de 4 kilómetros puedes moverte libremente siempre y cuando aguantes la presión que él ejerce en ti, si superas esa distancia… aun siendo un ser espiritual te paralizas. Pues la energía es demasiado densa- terminó de explicar

- ¿Pero por que yo pude entrar a uno?- preguntó la joven confundida. Fabia se encogió de hombros indicándole que desconocía la razón.

La pelinaranja los miró en silencio. Aún tenía preguntas, pero por ahora era mejor descansar la mente de tanta información extraña como esa. Se levantó de su lugar para ir a la cocina. Ni Shun ni Fabia la siguieron creyendo que ahora ella los odiaba. Se extrañaron al ver llegar a la pelinaranja con un frasco de plástico mediano. Se situó al lado del moreno y le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza para luego sonreírle.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó midiendo sus palabras y evitar algún malentendido.

- Toma…- dijo entregando el frasco. Shun lo abrió y encontró con un papel dentro y unas golosinas alargadas con olor a limón. Leyó la nota y no pudo evitar sentir culpa de no haberle dicho la verdad anteriormente a la pelinaranja

_Shun gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, pero quiero pedirte un favor  
>Arregla las cosas con Fabia, estoy segura que fue por mi culpa<br>Con cariño  
>Alice<br>PD: Espero y te gusten las gomitas ^-^_

El moreno rió y se puso de pie para jalar de una mano a la pelinaranja y con la otra a Fabia. Se tragó su orgullo para darles un abrazo y susurrar apenas audiblemente un "gracias y perdón".

- ¡IDIOTA!- gritó Fabia dándole un golpe a Shun en el brazo- No tienes que disculparte- dijo dándose media vuelta completamente sonrosada.

Shun y Alice rieron para luego sentarse en el sofá. Estuvieron un rato viendo una película y luego Fabia se retiró dejando a ambos chicos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje al fin llego el viernes TTwTT casi muero en la prepa. No aguanto mis patitas por haber caminado tanto (en la feria) y ahorita casi casi me arrastro para moverme a alguna parte<br>Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Jeje dichosa tu suerte :D a mi no me va tan bien. El día que estudié demasiado… hubo suspensión de clases TT-TT y yo me había desvelado para estudiar. Y luego no estudio para historia por avanzar tarea de informática y resulta que si había examen *trauma*  
>Suerte y gracias por el review ;)<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Pz… si le dijo la verdad (o al menos la mayoría xD)  
>Jeje lo del zero… ni Fabia lo sabe D:<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje sip… olvide la advertencia de pareja yaoi… pero ni modo jeje yo igual adoro el chocolate, pero están también las gomitas de limón *¬*  
>Shun: ya decía yo por que esos dulces si a mi no me gustan ¬.¬<br>Yo: soy la autora del fic y si digo que te gustan pues te gustan ¬.¬ *aura asesina*  
>Shun: Hmp… ¬.¬ *se va enojado*<br>Jeje gracias por el review :D_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Lync: como que salí del closet? *inocente*  
>Keith: es mejor que no lo sepas ^^U<br>Lync: es malo O.o?  
>Yo: depende como lo tomes xD<br>Lync: Hmp… vale ¬.¬U  
>Mejor evitaré que Lync descubra el significado de la frase ^^U<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Yukistar: **_Pues… al parecer no se lo tomó tan mal O.O  
>Tiene una santa paciencia con Kazami… yo que ella le hubiera dado un buen golpe por la gran mentira ¬.¬<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja gracias Seidy-sempai xD por cierto… como sigue Spectra? Quiero darle su regalo cuanto antes *risa malévola*  
>Bueno… pues lo puse en el capi pasado xD jeje comenzó a sentir mucha envidia en Shun provocando que sus alas fueran desapareciendo jeje<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Hmp…Hikari-san si ves a Shun dale un golpe de mi parte -.-  
>Jeje no te preocupes… ya verás que algún día serán cuñadas ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje Sip… su rival (demasiado temporal xD) iba a ser Keith-kun  
>Aunque tu sugerencia de omitir la parte donde va a matarla… veo que no la escuchó O.o jeje que curioso… por lo visto quería traumarla xD<br>Bueno… gracias por el review Are-chan y Sora-chan :D_

**ximsol182: **_Jeje pues a pesar de que a algunos (o muchos… la verdad no sé) les gusta el ShunxFabia a mi no me da tanta relevancia… adoro el ShunxAlice y nadie lo cambia =D muajajaja aunque veo que hay varios que si la odian de veras de veritas OwO Sobre todo Lena jeje xD  
>Gracias por el review ;)<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Jejeje OwO Keith-kun pz creo que tu tortura no durará mucho pues aquí está la conti jeje  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	18. XVIII

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice caminó al estudio y Shun intrigado la siguió. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba esa sala y cuando lo hacía era para mirar con rencor al piano que estaba al fondo de la habitación.<br>El moreno se extrañó al ver que Alice quitaba el protector del instrumento y se sentaba en el banco indicándole a Shun que hiciera lo mismo.

- Ni lo sueñes…- mencionó serio el joven. Alice frunció el ceño como protesta –Me trae malos recuerdos ¿Si?- se defendió sentándose de espaldas al piano.

- ¿Cuáles?... prometiste que me dirías las cosas… ¿Recuerdas?- le recordó Alice. Shun meditó unos momentos y luego aceptó.

- Pues… aprendí a tocar el piano hace mucho tiempo, cuando me enamoré de una humana que gustaba de la música de este instrumento- la pelinaranja no pudo evitar sentir una daga en el corazón- … pero fui engañado. La dichosa humana que me atrajo resultó ser Sellon y terminé como caído- mencionó con un semblante de decepción.

- No creo que por enamorarte de una humana hayas sido expulsado ¿O sí?- dijo Alice no del todo convencida. Shun le dio la razón.

- Ella me engaño, me provocó celos que me llevaron a matar a alguien que no tenía culpa de nada- confesó Shun realmente arrepentido. Alice tenía miedo, pero Shun tenía un motivo seguro para creer en su palabra, y ella confiaba en él –Caí en el pecado de la lujuria al desear a esa "humana" y reforzado por la envidia. Finalmente me condenaron a estar aquí- agregó Shun.

- Pues… no por eso vas a dejar de tocar el piano ¿O sí?- rogó Alice con sus ojos. Shun la miró diciéndole que no lo haría- Bueno… ¿al menos me enseñas a usarlo? Me gusta la melodía del piano- mencionó Alice provocando una risa en el joven.

Shun se colocó detrás de la pelinaranja. Ella puso torpemente sus dedos en el tecleado, Shun chasqueó la lengua y rió burlonamente recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de la chica. El se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus manos cubriéndolas con la suya.  
>Alice estaba nerviosa pero se puso aún más al sentir el cálido pecho del moreno en su espalda y su respiración cercana a su cuello. Ella apostaba a que su cara estaba ardiendo.<p>

_- Tonto, si te tengo tan cerca… terminas distrayéndome. Pero si te digo que te alejes… terminarás pidiéndome una explicación- se debatía mentalmente la pelinaranja – y me niego hacerte saber que me pone nerviosa estar tan cerca de ti- se resignó Alice._

Shun por su parte reía mentalmente al sentir el nerviosismo de la pelinaranja. No había duda que él estaba intentando alargar el rato. Tomó las manos de la chica y comenzó a mover los dedos de ambos produciendo una suave melodía.  
>Alice se relajó al notar que aunque sea ayudada pero estaba tocando el piano. Estuvieron un buen rato tocando melodía tras melodía.<p>

- Nunca creí verlos tocando algún instrumento- mencionó riendo el mayor.

Si bien Shun se había fijado en que tenían ratos siendo observados lo dejó pasar. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era separarse de la pelinaranja.

- ¡Abuelo!- gritó Alice para separarse del moreno y abrazar al recién llegado. Que no dejaba de ver pícaramente a Shun.

- Buenas noches- dijo el moreno cubriendo nuevamente el piano tal y como lo encontraron.

Los tres individuos bajaron a la sala, al ver pocas noticias novedosas decidieron proseguir a cenar algo. El mayor se fue a descansar dejando a ambos jóvenes secando los platos.

_- Me retracto de haberlos interrumpido… un poco más y hubiera sido suegro- decía mentalmente de lo ocurrido en el estudio_

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente de Shun y Fabia. Al día siguiente sería el día marcado para Shun. Alice estaba feliz pero a la vez nerviosa, solo esperaba que ninguna sorpresa se presentara en ese día.

- ¿Entonces Alice?...- preguntó Dan a una distraída chica.

- ¿D-Disculpa?- preguntó avergonzada por de haberse perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Shun suspiró con tranquilidad.

- ¿Te parece bien ir mañana al parque de diversiones?... es por tu cumpleaños- intentó convencer el castaño. Alice rió y asintió- ¡Muy bien! Nos veremos allá a las ocho de la noche- dijo Dan mientras se iba con Runo.

- Bueno… cuídense- mencionó Mira siendo jalada por el peliverde.

- ¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Fabia una vez que los demás se fueron –Mañana es la fecha… ¿No habrá problemas?- preguntó aún incrédula por la tranquilidad de ambos.

- Si nos negábamos de igual manera insistirían hasta escuchar un sí- mencionó exasperado el moreno.

- Bueno… habrá que tener cuidado. Hasta mañana- mencionó Fabia caminando hacia una dirección incierta.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo Shun. Alice asintió sonriente.

El camino fue silencioso y extrañamente se sintió corto. Había mucho calor así que Alice se fue a cambiar de ropa por una blusa sin mangas color lila y un short de mezclilla corto. Michael estaba ausente por dos días así que tenía permiso de usar la piscina todo el día si así lo deseaba.  
>Se extrañó ver a un moreno recostado a un lado de la alberca gigante. Estaba recostado en el suelo de espaldas, con su mirada al cielo, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su frente cubriendo así su vista y la otra jugaba con el agua de la piscina. Tenía los auriculares de su celular en sus oídos y se podía notar que estaban a todo volumen, no había duda que estaba perturbado por lo que podría ocurrir.<p>

Alice entró sigilosamente al agua y nadó con cuidado hacia el distraído muchacho. De un segundo a otro lo jaló hacia el agua por sorpresa.

- Así quieres jugar ¿Eh?- dijo retadoramente después de haber salido a la superficie y agitar su teléfono nuevo que escurría agua. Sin dudarlo se vengaría por haberlo arruinado mientras que a la pelinaranja se le pasó un escalofrío en la columna.

Comenzó a hundir en broma a la chica que respondía aventándole agua. Estuvieron un buen rato entre guerra, hasta que en un descuido Shun se resbaló de su agarre en el hombro de la pelinaranja cayendo hacia adelante provocando un pequeño roce en sus labios.

Ambos reaccionaron lentamente, parecían procesar lo ocurrido. Alice se sonrojó a más no poder al notar que le pelinegro se acercaba a ella en vez de alejarse.  
>Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que se profundizó al momento que Alice separó sus labios.<p>

- Te amo- susurró Shun en el oído de la pelinaranja. La cual no respondió sino que literalmente saltó a sus brazos.

Sin querer Alice dio un estornudo y Shun salió del agua extendiéndole la mano a la chica como ayuda. Luego de un rato Shun buscó un par de toallas.

Alice se cubrió con ella cerrando un rato los ojos para descansar su vista. Shun se quitó la camisa para sentarse en una silla y comenzar a secarse la cabeza.

- Espero no terminar con gripa- mencionó Alice con reproche para girar a ver al moreno. Al verlo sin camisa regresó su vista totalmente sonrojada, provocando una carcajada por parte del ojidorado.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le reclamó la pelinaranja.

- ¿De qué te sonrojas?- le respondió Shun.

Alice estaba por responder cuando notó una marca en el pecho de Shun. Se acercó a él y el moreno no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Alice confundida. Era una estrella de siete picos, tal y como la que había soñado cuando era niña.

- ¿Te acuerdas la estrella que dibujaste hace tiempo?- le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió- Cada pico representa un pecado capital. Esto marca prueba que soy un ángel caído- finalizó.

Alice rió en señal de apoyo hacia el muchacho y a la vez de poca importancia. Entró a la cocina seguida por Shun esperando encontrar algo para preparar rápidamente.

Las ropas húmedas de la pelinaranja se adherían al contorno de su cuerpo, haciéndola ver provocativa para el autocontrol del pelinegro. El se ofreció a cocinar mientras ella se cambiaba pues no pensaba decirle el verdadero motivo de sus intenciones, pero ella se negó alegando que quería preparar la comida.

- ¡Los encontré!- mencionó con tono de victoria mostrando unos macarrones con queso para preparar. Si bien podía ser una chica comprensiva y seria también solía tener sus facetas de niña pequeña y berrinchuda.

Shun rió discretamente y se sentó cerca de donde ella estaba cocinando. Alice se dispuso a preparar chocolate, así que sacó los ingredientes. Al recordar lo delicioso que le quedaba la bebida no pudo evitar mirar con ruego a Shun. El observado lo notó y se levantó perezosamente para colaborar a hacer la cena.

Shun terminó de hacer la bebida, pero había olvidado guardar en el refrigerador el resto de la tablilla de chocolate, por lo que se derritió levemente. Alice notó eso y probó un poco con los dedos haciendo un gesto de delicia.

- ¿Quieres?- preguntó Alice señalando la trozo de chocolate derretido. Shun no era fan de los dulces, pero sí del chocolate. Se acercó con una risa ladina, pero en vez de probar el dulce se desvió probando los labios de la chica.

Este primero se sorprendió pero luego le siguió la corriente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno mientras este rodeaba su cintura.  
>Uno segundos de poco atención y comenzó a oler a pasta quemada. Los tortolos se separaron y Alice le apagó a la llama de la estufa.<p>

- Hmp ¿Tenías que distraerme?- culpó a Shun sin analizar lo recién dicho hasta que fue tarde.

- Te… ¿Distraigo?- repitió maliciosamente mientras Alice se ponía nerviosa por el rubor que tenía en su cara.

Pelearon en broma y cenaron. El día siguiente era sábado, Michael llegaba el domingo y el sábado estarían ocupados en el parque de diversiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje aquí la continuación gomenasai por la demora ando agobiada con tantos trabajos que me hacen imposible terminar el fic y avanzarle al que tengo a octavas (porque ni a tercias llego ¬.¬) Además que pues el fin de semana no me sentía muy bien ^^U<br>Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews :D**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje que comentario más obvio el mío no? ^^U  
>Y pues… Sora-chan él debe tener un motivo para mentirle en ese detalle no? xD<br>O.o are-chan… deprimida! Hmp… cuando me libre de estas tareas comenzará un interrogatorio intensivo U.Ú  
>Gracias por el review :D<br>PD: alégrate… yo hace no mucho andaba molesta pero pues no había nada que pudiera hacer ^^U en estos momentos debes seguir al chocolate . *enseñando barrita*  
>Lync: como ya te había aconsejado Are-chan… no lo aceptes U.Ú<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja OwO bien… es posible (por peticiones de muerte) que alguien "estire la pata" ¬w¬  
>Keith: Noooo a Lync no! TToTT<br>Lync: te das cuenta que la mirada no es hacia a mi? ¬.¬U *mira a Spectra*  
>Spectra: Noooo a mi no TToTT mejor maten a Lync<br>Keith: si es mejor a Lync  
>Lync: que!<br>Keith: Nada personal… es que si muere el también yo ^^U  
>Jejeje en lo que Lync daña cerebralmente a Keith-kun con sartenazos yo me despido xD<br>Gracias por el review Seidy-tan ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_Jaja muchas gracias ^^! me encanta saber que gustan mis fics… son mi alegría del día :D  
>Keith-kun… si quieres ver personas sufriendo con gusto inicio tu martirio ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review  
>PD: espero tu one-shot ;)<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Pues Alice-san no se ve para nada molesta más bien mantiene ocupado a Shun ¬w¬  
>ShunAlice: Que! O|||O  
>Yo: acaso Shun no tiene que estar más pendiente?... que habrán pensado -w- jeje<br>Muchas gracias por el review :D_

**Roxa-XIII: **_Jeje muchas gracias y suerte la tuya… yo sigo en clases TT-TT aunque creo que solo me quedan dos o tres semanas :D y luego… LIBERTAD! jaja tendré más tiempo para escribir :D  
>Toma venganza de tus amigas! =D fuego contra fuego…. muajajaja<br>Ok, ignorando mis absurdos consejos… xD gracias por el review;)_

**Sakari1495: **_Como que no hay que alarmarse! claro que hay que alarmarse! *sacudiendo a Anubias-kun*  
>Anubias: me siento mareado .<br>Yo: jeje gomen ^^U  
>En fin… aquí (notoriamente) la conti xD<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_jaja gracias Hikari-san  
>Lo único bueno de esto fue que Alice ya sabe lo que pasa y en que anda metida (por culpa de alguien ¬.¬)<br>Muchas gracias por el review ;)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje Neee Whisper-san no le digas a Alice-san… si no no podré torturar a nadie :S  
>Y tampoco le digas a Lync! mucho menos a el TToTT<br>Jeje en ocasiones el futuro da mala espina xD  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Yukistar: **_Yo diría que demasiado bien ¬w¬  
>Jeje lo de Keith… no tarda en verse xD<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**ximsol182: **_Jejeje si, no parece afectarle la noticia xD Jajaja  
>Nah, no me agrada Fabia, pero tampoco la odio xD<br>es mas bien intermedia ^^U  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	19. XIX

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun se despertó y tomó un baño. Luego salió de la ducha para proseguir a colocarse la ropa para ir a comprar algo en específico. Se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camiseta negra las orillas del cuello y las mangas era de color gris y los botones del cuello no estaban abrochados.<br>Dejó una nota en la mesita de la lámpara en la habitación de la chica que aún se encontraba dormida. Shun llamó a Fabia para pedirle que estuviera paseando por la casa por si intentaban atacar a Alice.

Unos minutos después y la peliazul llegó. Shun se despidió y caminó hacia las tiendas.

- Más vale que te guste…- mencionó Shun mientras cargaba una pequeña caja de cartón y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa negra con algo más adentro.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?... Digo que solo iría a recoger las cosas- mencionó Fabia escondiendo su preocupación con un tono de molestia.

- ¿Tarde?- preguntó el pelinegro frente a la chica. Ella asintió para luego tomar las llaves de Shun y abrir la puerta. Una vez a dentro ella se sentó en un banco- ¿Qué trajiste?- preguntó intrigada. Pues él no le había dicho que lo que había ido a buscar.

- Cosas…- respondió misteriosamente el moreno mientras que la ojiverde fruncía el ceño. - ¿Traes tu celular?- preguntó el chico mientras Fabia asintió –Mándale un mensaje a Runo y Mira diciéndoles que vengan- pidió mientras metía la caja de cartón a la nevera.

- ¿Qué hay de Dan y Ace?- preguntó.

- De seguro que están con Mira y Runo. Al recibir el mensaje ellos también vendrán- agregó seguro.

Fabia ayudó al moreno a despertar a la festejada. Alice se movía con pereza, no se sorprendió de ver a Shun recargado en la puerta pero sí se asombró a ver a la peliazul.

- Felicidades para ti dormilona…- mencionó Fabia sacando juguetonamente la lengua. Alice sonrió agradecidamente.

Alice se cambión y optó por usar un vestido corto de color verde agua con un listón negro adornando la parte del busto y unas sandalias con tacón bajo de color blanco con adornos plateados.

Cuando ella bajó a la sala todos sus amigos estaban allí, se acercó y se llenó de felicitaciones y abrazos. Shun estaba en la cocina buscando los platos, él sabía que era cuestión de horas el tiempo que le quedaba de vida y no tenía en sus planes desperdiciarlos peleando con alguien.

- ¡Felicidades Alice!- gritaron todos detrás del pastel y la cumpleañera al momento que el flash automático de la cámara se disparó.

Estuvieron platicando entre risas y sonrojos toda la tarde. Faltaba una hora para irse a divertirse en la noche y todos esperaban ansiosos. Hasta que Shun rompió el silencio.

- Alice… ¿No hay nada que anunciar?- mencionó con plena tranquilidad mientras la nombrada se sonrojaba. Los chicos sonrieron pícaramente hacia la chica.

- Jeje no hay necesidad… la cara de Alice explica todo- mencionó entre risas Dan adivinando lo que había que anunciar. Alice le agradeció mentalmente al castaño, mientras insultaba en silencio a su ahora novio.

Al fin llegó la hora de ir al parque de diversiones. Caminaron animadamente los chicos, una perturbadoramente fría brisa acompañaba al grupo de chicos. Al fin llegaron al parque de diversiones y el castaño intentaba llegar a un acuerdo de cómo subir a los juegos.

La primera atracción fue la rueda de la fortuna, estuvo tranquilo pero Fabia se negó a subir. Ella era más del tipo extremo y juegos lento le provocaban pereza.

- Oye… Shun, ¿Habrá alguna sorpresa hoy?- preguntó preocupada la pelinaranja refiriéndose a Sellon. Shun encogió los hombros dando a entender que ignoraba lo que pasaría.

- En cualquier caso… Fabia nos ayudará- intentó sonar seguro a pesar de que él sabía que igualmente se encontraba perturbado. Perdieran o ganaran el moriría y no había tenido el valor de hacérselo saber a Alice.

-Oye…- se dirigió a la chica la cual lo miró interrogante –Te faltó un regalo- dijo entregando una cajita negra con su nombre escrito. Ella lo abrió revelando una pulsera de plata que tenía grabada una flor de cerezo, notó que Shun le indicó que la girara. Al reverso tenía las iniciales de ambos chicos grabadas. –Haber si así no me olvidas- le mencionó con una risa.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo al momento que lo abrazaba. Para luego dirigirse a la rueda giratoria gigante.

Bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna. Fabia notó el leve semblante de preocupación y tristeza en el pelinegro así que se acercó a él.

- ¿Podrías parecer un poquito más alegre?- le avisó la peliazul de la cara del moreno. El se sorprendió pero terminó volviendo a estar más sonriente o al menos hacia su intento.

Siguieron subiendo a los juegos hasta quedar algo agotados. Decidieron ir a comer apoyando la petición de Dan.

- Entonces… ¿Será hoy?- preguntó un pelirosa a un humano rubio. Keith asintió en silencio, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de acabar matándola.

- ¿Todo listo, Keith?- preguntó una mujer de a lo mucho 18 años de edad o eso aparentaba, tez blanca, con ojos más verdes que azules, cabello lacio y verde oscuro atado elegantemente en un cola de caballo alta, poseía unos labios rojos naturales envidia para la mayoría de las chicas. Sin contar que era perfectamente esbelta. No había duda… ella era Sellon.

- Si. No te preocupes- mencionó el humano.

_- En serio… ¿Está bien… hacer esto? Quiero convertirme en humano para poder estar con Keith, pero no al precio de matar a una chica que no tiene nada que ver en ello- se debatía el pelirosa_

- ¡Ahora!- le indicó la líder a Mylene, Shadow, Lync y Volt que se separaban en dos grupos con diferentes direcciones para justo después ser activado un zero.

Shadow y Mylene se dirigía a vencer a peliazul mientras que Lync y Volt se dirigían con Shun para distraerlo. Así Sellon tendría el camino libre hacia la humana.

- Al fin llegó la hora- dijo mordazmente Mylene al ver a la chica con la que tendrían que pelear. Fabia les lanzó una mirada amenazante.

Shadow lanzó una cuchilla que parecía ser energía, aprovechando el descuido de Fabia Mylene se lanzó hacia ella con intención de herirla. La ojiverde reaccionó a tiempo desviando parte del ataque, terminando con un leve raspón a un costado de su abdomen.

- La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- mencionó Shadow para comenzar a reír estrepitosamente.

- Cállate un segundo y ayuda con esto hiena rabiosa- le insultó la peliazul. El agredido susurró algo por lo bajo y se acercó a su compañera.

Shun y Alice corría hacia una parte donde no hubiera tantas personas. Alice estaba notoriamente asustada y Shun de seguro nervioso.

En medio camino se toparon con un pelirosa y un pelinaranja. Shun le indicó a Alice que se adelantara con Fabia y ella corrió a buscarla. El moreno miró cruelmente a ambos oponentes.

- Eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte- rió el niño confundiendo al moreno.

- Solo concéntrate Lync…- mencionó no muy animado Volt. A él no le parecía bien ayudar a Sellon, pero Lync era su amigo y lo apoyaría.

Shun comenzó la pelea liberando un arma de energía que poco a poco adquirió forma de una katana. Volt se sorprendió más no le pareció extraño.

- ¿Entonces esa es la habilidad consanguínea de los descendientes del arcángel mayor?... La habilidad de crear armas ¿eh? Y eso que tus habilidades están parcialmente selladas- mencionó analizando la situación. Shun frunció el ceño molesto de que lo tratara como rata de laboratorio.

Fabia corría buscando a los chicos, Shadow estaba sumamente herido y Mylene estaba paralizada por un ataque que la golpeó.  
>Shun había perdido de vista a Lync y Volt simplemente dejó de atacarlo alegando que no quería seguir con ello.<p>

- Con que aquí estabas- mencionó Sellon apareciendo tras Alice con una lanza en la mano. La pelinaranja no podía hacer nada.

Sellon rió y lanzó el ataque esperando atravesar con ello a la chica. Fue su sorpresa al ver como un escudo resplandeciente aparecía delante de Alice.

- ¡Ren!- gritó Fabia alegre de verlo, pues él era el único con esa habilidad.

-Lamento llegar tarde- Se disculpó un chico de piel moreno cabello grisáceo y ojos amarillos. Ren Crawler amigo de Fabia y Shun –Costó mucho abrir un portal hasta aquí… creo que Marucho me matará. Habíamos quedado de ir a comer juntos- dijo en broma el moreno

- Luego te disculparás- respondió un recién llegado Shun

Sellon frunció el seño, pues este invitado extra no estaba entre sus planes. Sin duda podía ser un estorbo.

La pelea se reanudó entre Sellon, Lync y un herido pero de pie Shadow contra Shun, Fabia y Ren. Tardaron un largo rato entre golpes seguidos por ensordecedores ruidos. Alice no podía más que quedarse donde el tal Ren le había pedido después de salvarla.

De repente Lync frenó en seco un ataque en dirección a la peliazul, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a disculparse en voz baja.

- Lo siento Keith, pero no puedo hacerlo…- susurraba audiblemente el menor. Un rubio conocido para Alice salió solo para reclamarle el porqué repentino cambio de decisión. El pelirosa dijo algo inaudible y el ojiazul suspiró resignado, para luego reír y mirar a la pelinaranja. Dándole el mensaje de que no era enemigos.

- Entonces… ¿Nos traicionan?- preguntó Sellon molesta. Sin previo aviso disparó una especia de haz de luz hacia Lync pero Keith se interpuso recibiendo el golpe.

- Fabia, Alice ayuden a Keith… Ren quédate a ayudarlas- Dijo Shun para luego correr tras Sellon que se había ido hace unos segundos.

Llegó a una zona desconocida del bosque donde se hallaba. La peliverde lo atacó por la espalda pero sintió a tiempo su presencia y devolvió el disparo.

- Terminaste enamorado de ella… ¿Qué harás? ¿La mataras?- preguntó arrogante la mujer. Shun la miró de muy mala manera y luego rió con sorna.

- No, dejaré que ella viva- mencionó

- Así morirás… no tiene caso- le recordó soberbiamente. El asintió dando por hecho de que estaba enterado –Te has ablandado… ¿Con una humana? no son más que cucarachas… no, hasta ellas tienen más valor- comentó cruelmente.

Shun comenzó a reír cínicamente, la peliverde se alteró e intentó moverse. Pero no pudo. Algo la tenía paralizada o sujetada. El moreno no estaba feliz pero se había aliviando un poco. Había logrado paralizar sus nervios temporalmente.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- le preguntó directamente.

- Fácil, tú eras el próximo que sería el arcángel mayor, pero no te lo mereces. Ese puesto debe y va a ser mío, no importa lo que hagas- le aseguró con gran soberbia.

- No hay duda, nunca he sido muy agradable ¿Pero tenías que meter a Alice?... ya tienes lo que quieres, todas maneras estaré muerto. Déjala ya- le insistió.

- Quizás ya haya ganado desde un inicio. Pero que mejor que saber que la única persona que te importa, ¿esté muerta?- comentó cínicamente la mujer. Shun sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, probablemente de la preocupación de lo que ocurriría después.

- Tú fuiste las causa de todos mis problemas… tomaste forma humana para seducirme y engañarme…- fue interrumpido

- Tú sabes que cualquier relación más allá de la protección entre humanos y ángeles estaba prohibido… tú solo buscaste el pecado y así caíste en la lujuria- le recalcó mientras susodicho ignoraba lo que ella decía.

- Luego comenzaste a envidiar a un humano que no tenía nada que ver en esto. Los celos y envidia me hicieron que lo matara… fue cuando me condenaron a estar por aquí…- mencionó Shun pero luego una risa nostálgica surcó sus labios confundiendo a la peliverde- pero… te lo agradezco- mencionó riéndole sinceramente a aquella mujer

- ¿Qué? ¿Se te zafó algún tornillo Kazami?... Yo te condené a estar aquí, te engañé ¿Y encima me agradeces?- le recriminó con ira contenida. Quería verlo agonizar, sufrir pero solo consiguió hacerlo reír.

- De no haber sido por tu trampa nunca hubiera conocido a la enana de Gehabich… y no hubiera hecho verdaderos amigos…- dijo Shun al momento que salían lágrimas de sus ojos

_- Creo que ya entiendo que se siente llorar por alegría… solo que es irónico que llore de felicidad cuando estoy a minutos de morir…- se cuestionaba mentalmente el moreno._

Sellon se había liberado dispuesta a matar al individuo que tenía enfrente pero antes de eliminarlo volvió a quedar paralizada. Solo que esta vez calló de rodillas, como si tuviese un gran peso sobre sí.

- Entonces… todo fue tu culpa ¿Eh?- se escuchó una voz. Shun abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Sellon miraba al vacío totalmente incrédula. ¿Qué rayos hacía él allí?

- ¿Padre?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó no muy alegre y de igual manera sorprendido por la visita del mayor.

- Por motivos fuera de tu incumbencia…- fue directo el interrogado.

- Sellon… serás juzgada en tres días, la pena máxima será de muerte…- mencionó mientras la susodicha se desvanecía. Shun lo miró con cierta rabia –Ya sabrás a que vine. Iré al grano, hoy es el día ¿Qué eliges?...- preguntó

-Ya probaste que ella tuvo culpa- le reclamó

-Eso no quita haber matado a un ser humano completamente inocente- le recriminó

- Si quieres… mátame, pero yo a ella no le haré nada- mencionó seguro

- No te arrepientas luego…- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él para luego atravesar al moreno con una especia de cuchilla creada con energía- bien hecho… hijo, al final hiciste lo correcto, pero te costó muy caro- rió para sí. El moreno estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrado, incluso parecía estar dormido o desmayado.

Alice y Fabia estaban más tranquilas, pues el rubio a pesar de estar malherido se encontraba estable. Alice sintió una especie de sensación perturbadora y se asustó al ver que el dije del pétalo de la flor comenzó a brillar.

- Fabia… ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la pelinaranja al ver como el cristal protector de el pequeño objeto se cuarteaba comenzando a quebrarse.

- Algo malo…- mencionó la peliazul dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus orbes de jade.

Antes de que Alice pudiera pedir una explicación más detallada el vidrio se partió mientras que el radiante pétalo se marchitaba rápidamente frente los ojos de la ojimarrón.

- ¡Shun!...- gritó Alice para correr a buscarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje al fin subo el capi y encima ¡MAÑANA NI TENGO CLASES! :D Muero de alegría Jajaja bueno solo voy a decir que a lo mucho faltan uno o dos capis por terminar (aunque creo que el próximo es el final xD) Y estoy feliz… jamás en ningún capi había tenido tantos reviews *O* (hablo del capi 18)<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews xD**

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jejeje ¬w¬ algún día Spectra…algún día. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre alguna manera de distraer a Seidy-sempai *risa psicópata*  
>Shadow: hey… esas risas con estilo tienen derecho reservados por mí<br>Yo: *mirada asesina*  
>Shadow: mejor me voy O.O *huye*<br>Jejeje No creo que haya un final traumático xD al menos no para Lync *mira siniestramente a Spectra*  
>Lync: Siii!<br>Spectra: O.O Sálvenme!  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Rex-Kazami: **_Jejeje sip xD esperé tanto para eso *O*  
>Shun: quien grita tanto Ò.Ó un poco más y que sordo ¬.¬<br>Yo: Hmp… me extraña ese humor como para haber estado ocupado con Alice ¬w¬  
>Shun: ¬|||¬ comiste mucha azúcar o qué? *se larga sonrojado*<br>Jejeje muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**leedoradehistorias: **_Jejeje gomen por tardarme tanto, pero aquí subo ya la conti ^^  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Yo no te puse una pistola para decir que te gusta el chocolate U.Ú  
>Shun: cierto… pero eres tú la que escribe<br>Yo: y puedo escribir una tortura en el otro mundo si dices algo negativo del azúcar Ò.Ó  
>Shun: *bailando forzadamente con pompones en la mano* Chocolate! Chocolate!<br>Lync: *toma foto* esto valdrá millones *comienza a huir*  
>Shun: ven aquí duende vestal Ò.Ó *lo persigue*<br>Jeje como los iré a separar y asegurarme que la foto sobreviva aquí me despido  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Yukistar: **_Yo diría que demasiado cerca ¬w¬  
>En cuanto a la fecha… no está cerca, ya están en la fecha OwO<br>Gracias por el review ;)_

**Roxa-XIII: **_Pues estoy en las mismas… terminando este semestre nos cambian de grupo D: y no quiero que me cambien TToTT  
>Pero que se le va a hacer?... nada :(<br>A sobrevivir en el próximo grado y recupérate de tu pie… la lastimadas duelen :S  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Noemi: **_Jeje muchísimas gracias y me alegra que te guste  
>Es más ya casi termina xD<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**Kv-chan: **_Jejeje pues que mal… acá lo que falla mucho es el internet… cuando quieres no hay y cuando hay está lento ¬.¬  
>Jejeje espero poder leerte en el capi final… gracias por el review :D<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_¬.¬ consejo de qué Lync?  
>Lync: Nada ^^U Are-chan debe estar confundida no? *codazo leve a are-chan*<br>Hmp… ya lo investigaré ¬.¬*  
>Y es cierto… Shun y Alice deben avanzar, aunque ya fue tardecito… estiró la pata x.x<br>Shun: Hmp… me mataste  
>Yo: cállate metiche ¬.¬<br>En fin en lo que saco de aquí a Shun-kun jeje me despido  
>Arigato por el review Are-chan :D<br>PD: Are-chan únete al chocolate . juntos dominaremos el mundo (?)_

**Shun Kazami: **_Jeje muchas gracias xD y pues lo que pasará se verá en el próximo capi… en cuento al fic de promesa de niños, realmente yo tenía planeado dejarlo así. Pues quería que el final quedara a decisión del lector… pero otra autora está "continuando" el fic y sacándole una trama… quizás te guste el de ella ^^U  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**¿? (No tiene ningún nombre): **_Creo tener una idea de quién es el escritor del reviews xD pero de igual manera si me equivoco respondo este xD  
>Hmp… aquí huele a amor y celos *mira a Keith*<br>Keith: cállate ¬|||¬  
>Jajaja bueno… pues muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Jejeje al igual que como otro fic mio el sueño era un pretexto más…solo que le dí apariencia de visión, pues solo era una aproximación xD  
>Sueños: solo soy excusa? TTwTT eres malvada… no creas que soñaras algo en las próximas semanas *desaparece*<br>Yo: Hmp… presiento algo de insomnio :S  
>Muchas gracias por el review xD<em>

**blackrose2797: **_Jejeje muchas gracias y no importa yo igual a veces ando en la computadora a media noche hasta que me atrapa y me apagan el modem  
>Lo que pasa en el final se verá en el próximo capi jeje xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_O.O Itachi-kun… jugando… bakugan? *silencio perturbador*  
>JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No puedo imaginarme eso xD<br>El famoso Itachi jugando bakugan? Jejeje  
>Itachi: ¬.¬ si puedo pelear contra un montón de ninjas crees que no puedo lanzar una esferita?<br>Yo:… NO! xD  
>Pues gracias por el review xDD<em>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje sip, hasta se habían tardado en avanzar ¬w¬  
>Aunque no voy en secundaria xD voy en preparatoria xDD jeje pasare a tercer semestre Si! :D y No! D:<br>En fin.. gracias por el review xD_

**Lora24-chan: **_Jejeje muchas gracias xD tanto por el comentario del fin como el halago ^^  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Sip, ya hay cuñadita nueva ^^ Jajaja  
>Y haré lo posible por arreglar las cosas… falta que mi sentimiento de culpa me motive a hacer algo bueno<br>Shun: que tal revivirme!  
>Yo: no crearé a ningún zombi ¬.¬<br>En fin gracias por el review :D_

**Noem: **_Jejeje no te preocupes la terminaré  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	20. XX

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba Alice totalmente alterada por no decir asustada.<p>

El hecho de lo que le pasó al pétalo que ella portaba le daba un mal indicio de las cosas, no podía hacer más que correr intentándolo encontrar en medio del zero que por algún motivo seguía abierto. Tan solo recordar a la hermosa miniatura con su color natural intacto desde cuando lo consiguió para luego verlo horriblemente marchitado la asustó, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de Fabia dando a entender que algo le había pasado al moreno definitivamente la había hecho entrar en pánico.

Se detuvo dándose apoyo con el tronco de un árbol. Hacía más o menos 30 minutos de estar corriendo inútilmente. El poco aire que lograba respirar parecía ahogarla por la acción de la necesidad de inhalar rápidamente. Su desesperación por encontrar al moreno la desbordaban haciendo que sin que ella se fijase soltara una que otra lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas de extrema preocupación y tristeza al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué… Quién es él?-mencionó la pelinaranja al ver a un hombre similar a Shun pero de una apariencia que reflejaba que era mayor a él. Rápidamente dedujo que podría ser un pariente de él, por no decir que su padre. Cuando dirigió la vista a un bulto que yacía en el suelo apenas pudo ahogar un grito de desesperación. Sin importarle la presencia del otro ser corrió hacía el moreno y cuando llegó se agachó de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Shun?... Déjate de tus bromas…- intentaba engañarse la ojimarrón. Sabía que no era broma, y estaba muy claro que es lo que había pasado. Ella no podía hacer más que agitarlo por pura inercia del impacto de la impresión.

Él siempre le había dicho que llorar era inútil, pues no te quitaba los problemas de encima y en vez de desahogarte como Alice solía argumentar te ocurría lo contrario. Envolverte en sentimientos negativos y estos te llevaban a hacer estupideces. Desde que Shun le había ganado esa discusión ella se abstuvo de soltar lágrima alguna… a lo mucho un par de veces, pero llanto… solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Shun ya no estaba con vida.

Shun estaba tirado en el suelo, no respiraba, pero para estar muerto tenía una expresión de alegría. Quizás porque al menos Alice seguiría con vida aunque él ya no estuviera para protegerla allí a su lado. Su rostro estaba relajado, los ojos estaban suavemente cerrados y una risa traviesa, como la que siempre le dirigía a la pelinaranja cuando la molestaba, surcaba en sus labios en esos precisos momentos. Pero eso la hizo sentir impotente, saber que Shun había estado consiente que perdería su vida por salvarla a ella, solo conseguía hacerla sentir miserable.

De repente el sitio donde ella, Shun y el otro ser estaban se abrió una especie de campo zero, pero en este Alice podía estar dentro de sus recuerdos, o los de Shun. Era difícil de saber, puesto a que había compartido todo desde pequeños. Ese sitio era como una máquina de tiempo, veía las cosas que habían pasado antes, solo que no podía cambiar nada. Puesto que parecía ser invisible en ese sitio.

_De repente el lugar se volvió un sitio cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, había un pequeño arroyo y a la distancia de donde Alice se hallaba se veían unas impotentes montañas. Hermosas pero bien sabido que era un riesgo acercarse a ellas._

_-Eres muy lenta…- comentó cruelmente un niño pequeño. Esa era la versión infante de Shun, y si la memoria no le fallaba a Alice, que veía enternecida tales recuerdos, ese había sido el día en que ambos niños iban a "pescar" algo en el arroyo cercano a la cabaña donde vivían antes de mudarse a Japón._

_-Deja der ser tan cruel, no es mi culpa que seas más rápido- le reclamó Alice levemente molesta por el tipo de expresión que usaba el moreno._

-Es cierto… Shun aún era muy cerrado en ese entonces…- murmuró Alice. Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, pero más que de tristeza eran felicidad, al menos por poder recordar esos tiempos.

_El lugar de soleado y claro cambió drásticamente a uno más oscuro y solitario. Se escuchaban sollozos que sin duda pertenecían a la pelinaranja, pero también se escuchaban leves golpes a la puerta que si estaba en lo correcto eran de Shun._

_-Oye… vamos no te enojes, era en broma- mencionó Shun intentando que ella abriera la puerta de donde estaba encerrada desde hace unos 30 minutos. _

_-Vete… si solo soy un estorbo y nunca hago nada bien ¿para qué quieres que salga?- le recriminó la pelinaranja. No estaba molesta por lo que le dijo, si no que estaba dolida, ella quería a Shun y el la había lastimado. A propósito o no pero lo había hecho._

_-Solo recuerda lo que te dije…- mencionó el niño girándose de donde estaban._

-Lo siento… perdóname, Shun- se tiró al suelo Alice. Nunca había sentido tanta culpa de algo, pues siempre que ella hacía algo mal inmediatamente pedía disculpas. ¿Pero como pedir disculpas cuando Shun ya no estaba? El simple hecho de pensar que su mejor amigo, protector y su antiguo novio había perdido su vida por ella hacía que su mundo se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

El arcángel que estaba a su lado a pesar de no mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro por dentro estaba algo asombrado. Shun era su hijo, y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él no era de los que apreciaban algo. Aunque con esa humana había logrado hacerlo, quizás no directamente, pero sin sentía o había sentido cuando tenía vida, aprecio por esa chica.

_-Date prisa…- gritó Shun con una pequeña risa. Tenían aproximadamente 10 años en esa fecha, el llevaba un par de helados en sus manos._

_-Ya voy…- jadeaba Alice mientras corría hacia la dirección del moreno. Al llegar tomó su helado correspondiente y decidieron caminar._

_Estaban en un parque, era muy lindo, de hecho… era el parque al cual siempre solían ir desde que cambiaron su domicilio a Japón. Habían mucho caminos rodeados de grandes y frondosos árboles, sin contar que una zona de juegos infantiles con gran variedad. _

_Alice corrió un poco para adelantarse a los juegos, pero un desnivel en el suelo provocó que la niña se tropezara y su fría golosina callera sobre la ropa de otra persona allí en el sitio._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó molesto un niño de unos 12 años. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Alice._

_-Yo la empujé… así que a ella no le hagas nada- le mencionó Shun levantando a Alice del suelo. El niño mayor jaló a Shun de la camisa y lo levantó un poco del suelo. _

_Shun no mostraba ninguna expresión, al ver que se acercaban otros dos lacayos del que tenía enfrente supuso que intentar correr sería una pérdida de tiempo. Solo frunció el ceño y decidió por el bien de la niña que tendría que recibir un golpe del mocoso más grande._

_-Idiota…- le insultó el niño mientras le propinaba un golpe en la comisura del labio al moreno._

_Shun cayó de golpe en el suelo. Alice corrió a ayudarlo y con una servilleta le limpió el hilo de sangre que le escurría del labio._

_-Lo siento…- se disculpó Alice debido a que ella había causado todo el problema. Shun se levantó hasta quedar sentado y sonrió a la pelinaranja para con una mano alborotarle los cabellos._

_-Despreocúpate… me han pasado peores ¿Vale?- la animó ignorando la herida y tomando a la niña de la muñeca para comenzar a caminar._

-Hmp… que sorpresas- murmuró inaudiblemente el arcángel.-Definitivamente esta niña hace milagros- volvió a decir en voz baja mientas veía a la destrozada chica que no podía hacer mas que llorar.

Alice seguía sentada de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, no articulaba palabra alguna. Solo estaba allí, sentada en el suelo. No le importaba ya lo que pudiera pasar después.

-Tú puedes traerlo de vuelta ¿Verdad?- preguntó con pocas esperanzas.

El ser solo arqueó la ceja, dando a entender el desconocimiento de a donde quería llegar con aquella pregunta. La pelinaranja insistió una respuesta con la mirada.

-Podría si tuviese un motivo en concreto para traerlo- mencionó con crueldad.

Alice comprendió que solo haría que volviera si tuviera un motivo para poder quedarse. No le gustaba a donde iba a llegar esto, pero si la situación no cedía tendría que aferrarse a ese pretexto. No le daba mucho orgullo y no era del tipo de personas que solían hacer eso, pero si algo había aprendido de Shun era jugar con la misma manera. Si el arcángel había puesto al moreno entre la espada y la pared lo mismo haría ella con él. Y tenía un buen motivo según lo que Fabia había dado a entender.

-Tengo un buen motivo como para pensarlo dos veces…- mencionó dudosa pero con confianza en que sus palabras haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajaja este es el penúltimo capítulo… es que estaba muy largo y lo recorté a dos xD el próximo será el final de todo esto… ¿Será que me apiade y traiga a Shun de vuelta?... ¬w¬ ¿O mejor lo dejo donde está?... aun no lo se ^^U pero subiré pronto la conti ;) (o eso espero -w-)<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Jejeje sip suspenso y por desgracia creo haber dejado un poquito más ^^U y ni modo… no nos queda de otra más que aguantarle a la escuela… tanto lavado cerebral ah de servir de algo xD OwO estudiarás para ser chef? genial :D suerte con eso ;) al menos yo no soy muy fanática de cocinar… pero allí le ando xD  
>Gracias por el review ^^ <em>

**Rex-Kazami: **_Bueno… *se esconde* este es el penúltimo capi… el próximo si será el último… terminó siendo muy largo por lo que decidí dividirlo para que no estuviera tan largo jeje ^^U  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Sakari1495:**_Jeje muchas gracias =^.^= me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó el capitulo :D y corrección… el pétalo se marchitó por que Shun "estiró la pata" y cierto gracias por llegar Ren ^^  
>Shun: pudo haber llegado un poco antes no? ¬.¬*<br>Yo: acaso no estabas muerto? ¬¬  
>Shun: Hmp… *se acuesta de nuevo en un charco de salsa de tomate* x.x<br>Lo de Sellon… es probable que no se especifique o de milagro se haga un breve aviso ¬w¬ ya se verá y la persona que Shun mató… pues solo era una persona común y corriente que por desgracia Sellon involucró y el tarado de Shun cae en la trampa, va, y lo mata u.ú  
>El final se verá en el próximo capi xD<br>Gracias por el review :D_

**Yukistar: **_Ola xD y sip… al fin Sellon tiene problemas ¬w¬  
>Sellon: Que te hice?<br>Yo: aparecer en la serie… nada personal, pero tú SÍ me caes mal u.ú  
>Jeje la vida o muerte de Shun se verá en el próximo ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Hay ocasiones en las que la intriga provoca preocupación por los hermanos (casi siempre en mi caso ^^U) *pasa pañuelito* Hmp… espero que este exceso de agua no provoque un aumento de agua y haya otra inundación por acá… de ser así no habrá conti ^^U  
>Gracias por el review ;)<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_¬.¬ con eso solo conseguirás una lenta tortura Spectra… pero no importa… haré que tú solo caves tu propia tumba ÒwÓ Muajaja  
>Lync: Agradezco a Neko-Chan que no me haya herido en este humilde fic ^^ no como… *mira a Seidy-sempai* Hmp... mejor no digo nombres<br>Yo igual ando en exámenes… pero a mí me pasa lo contrario… estoy ocupadísima D: los profes nos están dejando muchos trabajos  
>Gracias por el review :D<br>PD de Shun: ¬.¬ acaso querías ver cómo me degollaban?  
>Yo: Hmp… no era mala idea Ó.Ò<br>Shun: ¬.¬_

**Alicelove001: **_Eso espero… si no veré la manera de revivirlo y lo mataré por haberse dejado matar ¬.¬  
>Shun: DEJARME MATAR! Ò.Ó DEBO RECORDAR QUIEN DEJÓ QUE ME MATARAN?<br>Yo: quien te manda a enamorarte de Sellon u.ú  
>Shun: Tú ¬.¬<br>Ignorando al mentiroso de acá… muchas gracias por el review xD_

**kilunni-chan: **_Jejeje muchas gracias :) me alegra de que te haya gustado y agradezco la molestia de dejar review ^^ enserio me sube el ánimo.  
>De hecho me inspiré (parcialmente déjenme decir xD) en un libro que hace no mucho leí… y me encantó demasiado que casi me memoricé las paginas.<br>No te preocupes lo de la daga me lo imaginé todo el dia que estuve escribiendo xD  
>Shun: maniática ¬.¬<br>Yo: Tarado ¬w¬  
>Shun: Sádica -.-<br>Yo: Zombi ¬w¬  
>Shun: Que golpe bajo ¬.¬ *se va*<br>Jeje ya que el entrometido en la respuesta de los reviews se fue xD Gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_Eso de estar rodeada de ninjas… es agobiante xD  
>Si yo apenas soporto al hígado con patas no me explico cómo aguantas al ninja reprimido y su versión barata<br>Shun/Itachi: JA! te dijeron copia!... Sueña te dijo a ti!  
>Hmp… en fin… creo que los ignoraré xD<br>Gracias por el review ^^_


	21. XXI

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><em>- Reaccionaste antes de lo que hubiera pensado…- le saludó el arcángel mayor. Shun estaba algo aturdido, su visión era borrosa y se mantenía de pie con mucha dificultad. A pesar de estar de pie a duras penas se sentía extrañamente liviano.<em>

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el ojidorado confundido, no reconocía ese lugar, es más no sabía si llamarle lugar. Pues solo era un sitio oscuro no se veía mucho, solo oscuridad total y sofocante._

_- En tus… sueños. O lo que quedan de ellos, diría que no son los más animados… por lo que veo, diría que son deprimentes…- mencionó en broma provocando cierto enojo en el moreno._

_- Al grano como tú dirías… si estoy en mis sueños es porque sigo vivo ¿Qué paso?- mencionó Shun desesperado por una respuesta._

_- Tu condena fue renovada… ¿feliz?- informó el mayor mientras Shun lo miraba fastidiado e incrédulo._

_- Ahora que…- se dijo el moreno a sí mismo._

_- Viendo el hecho que no aprendes la lección de alejarte de los humanos… serás encadenado como ser humano a Alice Gehabich… a diferencia de los demás serás un humano, solo que tendrás la ventaja de mayor fuerza y velocidad…- confirmó el arcángel._

_-¿Qué?...- dijo incrédulo Shun_

_- Estarás cuidándola como humano ¿Qué parte no entiendes?...- preguntó irónico el mayor_

_- Seré… ¿humano?- repitió siéndole imposible ocultar su alegría_

_-Lo lamento tanto, pero sí. Eres el primer "ángel caído" que tiene una misión oficial de protección. Me costó convencerlos, así que no arruines nada. Idiota- mencionó con una extraña risa- _

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pidió el pelinegro, mientras el otro ser asentía- ¿Por qué al inicio me mandaron a proteger y luego matar a Alice?- preguntó confundido_

_-Tú hiciste que una familia entera perdiera un ser querido, tú no sentías aprecio por nadie y no te importó. Por lo que se decidió encontrar a alguien a quien te encariñaras para que luego lo mataras y supieras el sufrimiento que tú le provocaste a esas personas- dijo- pero a última hora, decidiste que no la matarías, y de verdad darías tu vida por ella. Así que por eso se te asigna esta misión, pues es probable que se lo que la rodean se metan en problemas por sus habilidades para soportar energías que otras personas no pueden-le afirmó- Es más… deberías agradecerle a tu amiguita… ella fue la que evitó que murieras- mencionó finalmente_

_- ¿Ella fue?- cuestionó el moreno mientras escuchaba un sí._

Shun abrió lentamente los ojos, sus parpados le parecían muy pesados. Se levantó bruscamente sintiendo un gran dolor en el abdomen, sentía una cortada pero no había más que una marca que prueba haber recibido un golpe.

Al dirigir su vista a los lados se percató que estaba en su habitación, se incorporó pesadamente para tomar una playera y unos pantalones para seguidamente entrar a bañarse.

- ¿Shun?...- preguntaron desde afuera. Se adivinaba fácilmente que era la voz de la pelinaranja. Abrió la puerta y se asustó al no ver al moreno en su cama descansado, pero se tranquilizó nuevamente al escuchar que caía agua de la regadera del baño.

El moreno se estaba colocando su ropa, pero se asombró al ver que la marca en forma de estrella había desaparecido.

- Soy humano… quién lo diría- mencionó alegre y a la vez nostálgico.

Salió del baño para toparse con una joven de cabellos naranjas que estaba sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Se veía levemente ruborizada y sus ojos estaban ahogándose en lágrimas tanto de alegría como de amargura. Sin previo aviso corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho intentando reprimir inútilmente el líquido que escurría de sus ojos.

- Hola…- saludó Shun.

- Hola, no sabes el susto que nos diste…- mencionó separándose levemente de él -fue interrumpida

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo refiriéndose al porque seguía con vida

Alice se separó de él y tomó dirección a la cama de la habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la misma y tomó un suspiro para comenzar a hablar.

_-¡Shun!- gritó la pelinaranja al ver al moreno tendido en el suelo- ¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó al hombre que estaba de pie al lado del chico._

_- ¿No te lo dijo?- le mencionó sin mirarla –Si no te mataba… el moría- le dijo._

_La pelinaranja sentía que su pequeño mundo se derrumbaba. Shun estaba muerto, o al menos eso parecía, y seguro que no había manera de arreglar las cosas. Pero de un momento a otro se le ocurrió algo que quizás sirviera de algo._

_-Pero… ¿Y si alguien más intenta matarme?- le preguntó, bien sabía que sonaba demasiado egoísta, pero tenía un motivo para atarse a esa excusa._

_-Eres una humana más… no hay grata pérdida- mencionó cruelmente_

_- Una humana más… que tiene habilidad de entrar en un campo zero- le informó y recordó que el zero seguía activado y ella se movía con libertad_

_El frunció el ceño y la miró con asombro tanto de la habilidad de la chica o su descuido al olvidar la presencia del campo zero._

_-Fabia me explicó que de alguna manera absorbí un poco de energía de Shun, dándome capacidad de entrar y salir de este sitio… ¿Matarás a un objeto de investigación?- le retó la chica sobornando gravemente al ser sobrenatural._

_De repente se sintió una fuerte ráfaga. Era muy probable que se haya formado del enojo del ser que estaba frente a Alice al ver que la humana estaba en lo cierto. No todos los días encuentras a un humano con capacidad de entrar en un sitio de ese tipo._

_-Se quedará aquí como tu mascota guardián… pero será humano- sentenció mirando de mala manera a la chica para luego desaparecer._

_La respiración del moreno comenzó a hacerse notar, estaba débil pero al menos se hallaba estable. Luego que el zero se desvaneció con ayuda de Fabia se dirigieron a casa, mandándoles un mensaje a los chicos que había tenido algunos problemas y tuvieron que irse._

-Aún no me queda claro…-Shun estaba petrificado. Hacer ceder a su padre en una decisión era tan fácil como sacarle jugo a una piedra… en otras palabras imposible. Pero Alice lo convenció… a las malas pero lo hizo.

Alice le restó importancia al asunto y volvió a abrazarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al estudio sin darle un previo aviso. El moreno intentó huir al ver que Alice le rogaba que tocara el piano.

- Aunque sea una vez…- insistió la pelinaranja.

- El día anterior a tu cumpleaños toqué el piano ¿Acaso no basta?...- reclamó exasperado.

- Tú habías dicho que solo me estabas enseñando. Según lo que me dijiste la que tocaba ese día era yo no tú, así que ¿Me haces el favor?- dijo a la vez que lo empujaba débilmente hasta que llegaron al banco del pianista.

El moreno estuvo un buen rato protestando mientras que Alice insistía. Finalmente Shun suspiró levemente molesto y se giró hacia las teclas de tal instrumento. Si bien siempre tocaba melodías que a sobremanera sonaban melancólicas esta vez se dejó escuchar una más emotiva.

Alice escuchaba atentamente aquella melodía, le encantaba la sensación que esta le causaba. A diferencia de las otras canciones en las cuales Shun tenía una risa llena de tristeza en esta tenía una risa verdadera.

- Oye Shun…- interrumpió Alice suavemente para no desconcentrar al artista.

- ¿Si?- preguntó manteniendo su concentración en el instrumento, pero sin desatender a la pelinaranja.

- ¿Por qué esta melodía es diferente?... Se escucha más alegre…- notó la chica. El moreno rió al ver que ella se había percatado y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

- Me alegra que te fijaras… porque esa canción me recuerda a sobremanera a ti- le confesó para darle un suave beso a la chica. Estaba por corresponderle pero se vieron interrumpidos.

- ¿Algo interesante que deba escuchar?- preguntó pícaramente el recién llegado anciano a la reciente pareja.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente con una risa llena de complicidad y nerviosismo a la vez, mientras que el ojiámbar tomaba a la pelinaranja de la cadera atrayéndola a él.

- No mucho que digamos…- respondieron al unísono

El día siguiente de nuevo a clases. Los raspones que Shun tenía estaban apenas visibles, de no haber presenciado lo que había pasado nadie pensaría que había sido herido.

-Oigan chicos… enserio que están muy raros últimamente- les acusó el castaño

-Ideas tuyas… idiota- le respondió Shun al borde de su paciencia. Dan había estado molestando a Shun por actuar diferente hacia la pelinaranja, pues al primer chico que se le acercaba este lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le hubiera dado un golpe al castaño de no ser porque el celular de Alice sonó con un mensaje de Fabia.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Shun acercándose al lado de Alice. Ella leyó el mensaje que indicaba que se verían en el parque de siempre, pero que esta vez solo fueran ellos.

El trayecto de vuelta se fue rápido. Pero una extraña sensación se veía acompañando a ambos jóvenes. Se admiraron al ver que no solo Fabia estaba en el sitio marcado también estaba Ren con ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shun asombrado de ver al otro moreno en el mismo lugar.

-Pues… verán. Las cosas con Sellon están resueltas, Lync también fue "condenado" a volverse humano y pues como ya todo está resuelto… tenemos que irnos- mencionó la peliazul apretando los puños debido a la tristeza.

Alice solo atinó a abrazar a su amiga y agradecerle a ella y a Ren por todo lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto Ren se giró a hablar con Shun alejándose un poco de ambas chicas. No tardaron mucho hasta que un zero se activó y frente a ellos una especio de portal se abrió, del cual salió un pequeño niño rubio.

-Hmp… Fabia vamos démonos prisa- mencionó sonriente y amable a la peliazul aunque al ver a Ren como si de bipolaridad se tratara cambió su expresión- Ren muévete o te quedarás aquí de por vida- le gritó.

-Si Marucho no me perdona por haberlo dejado plantado… volveré y te acribillaré- amenazó en broma el moreno hacia Shun. El cual solo rió burlescamente por su grado de sumisión al pequeño rubio.

Después de que se fueron el campo se cerró, todo volvió a su ritmo así que decidieron volver a caminar pero ahora con dirección a su hogar. Aunque de alguna manera se sentía diferente el ambiente.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué te dijo Ren?- preguntó curiosa mientras Shun bajaba la cabeza.

- Pues… ya te darás cuenta en unos minutos... cuando los demás no alcancen- murmuró el joven con la cabeza abajo cosa que le extrañó a la chica.

Unos minutos después se escucharon las voces de los demás. Se dirigían como imprevisto por el cumpleaños de Alice a llevarla a escoger un regalo, puesto a que llevarla al parque de diversiones no había sido tan buena idea.

-Oigan… Etto… Fabia no podrá venir hoy porque…- fue interrumpida por la voz del castaño hiperactivo.

-Oye… ¿Quién es Fabia?- Alice iba a soltar una risa, pero al ver que la expresión del joven era seria rápidamente jaló a Shun lejos del grupito.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice invadida de confusión y tristeza.

-Mira… Ren me explicó que para evitar una desaparición que provocara investigaciones tendrían que… pues, algo así como borrar los recuerdos de todo lo que ellos vivieron. Es como si jamás hubieran cruzado en nuestras vidas… aunque Fabia te dejó esto- mencionó a la vez que entregaba un pequeño sobre.

Al tomarlo ella por instinto decidió abrir el sobre y revisar el contenido. Al hacer los pasos que tenía en mente se fijó en que había una carta por lo que prosiguió a leerla.

_Alice:_

_Lamento mucho haberme marchado de esa manera y más recién pasado tú cumple, pero debo aclarar que no tenía decisión en ello.  
>Quizás pienses que no nos veremos nunca más, pero estarías equivocada… no sé si el tarado de tu novio te haya dicho pero puedo entrar a sueños de otros. Así que nos veremos en tus sueños, con suerte y dejo entrar al malhumorado jeje.<br>Por cierto… disfruta el regalo que dejé sobre tu cama, espero y te guste._

_Con cariño, Fabia._

Alice no podía hacer más que reír. Si era cierto que se había ido, pero de alguna manera le resultaría imposible olvidar a su mejor amiga. De improviso Shun la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para seguidamente posar sus labios en el blanco cuello de la pelinaranja provocando que se estremeciera.

-Yo puedo hacer que olvides cualquier cosa- le susurró Shun a la pelinaranja en el oído.

Para suerte de la chica y desgracia en la broma del moreno Dan los interrumpió fastidiado de tanta tardanza. Comenzó a gritar alocadamente a media vía de tránsito por lo que decidieron continuar el camino para callarlo de una vez.

A fin de cuentas Alice escogió una pequeña libreta que tenía un dibujo de una pluma blanca con un fondo lila. Le había gustado desde que la vio en la tienda y Runo al notar esto decidió que sería su obsequio. Shun y Alice llegaron a la casa y prosiguieron a comer, pero la ojimarrón subió a su habitación al recordar la nota de la peliazul.

-Gracias…- susurró mientras sus ojos se cubrían de unas lágrimas de felicidad. El regalo de la ojiverde era un retrato donde Shun, Fabia y ella estaban de pequeños. A lo mucho un par de años luego da haberse conocido.

-Oye…- la interrumpió el moreno- ¿En verdad mi padre me llamó mascota?- mencionó con molestia al recordar lo que la chica le había informado.

-Pero a mi parecer… suena mejor ángel guardián ¿Verdad? Ahora te toca cuidar de las personas… que peculiar, y eso que primero intentaste matarme- recordó bromista. Shun la rodeó con los brazos.

-No pienso ser niñero de medio mundo, solo tuyo ¿Queda claro?- murmuró con un ceja arqueada para luego recostar su mentón en el hueco del cuello de la pelinaranja.

-Ángel guardián- repitió en voz baja pero divertida- MI Ángel guardián- pensó esta vez para sus adentros. Pues hacerle saber la desconocida posesividad que Alice tenía al moreno no era buena idea, a menos que quisiera que provocara celos todos los días. Pero cada día a su lado podría ser una difícil bendición.

**Al fin :D terminé el fic! SI! *confeti* jeje bueno… por ahora estoy escribiendo el próximo ^^U espero terminarlo pronto =^.^=  
>Con eso que intento hacerlo un poco largo… no me refiero precisamente de muchos capítulos si no la en el tamaño de los capítulos, intento hacerlos un poco más largos ;)<br>Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a historia o autor favorito, me apoyaron, etc. (incluso a los que no xD)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D**

**Roxa-XIII: **_Jeje sip, al fin llegó al término la historia xD aunque si tengo otro plan para después, estoy haciendo un fic, solo que al intentar hacerlo largo creo demorarme más de lo usual :S pero cuando esté terminado o a punto de ser terminado comenzaré a publicarlo. Solo espero que sea pronto ^^ Por lo menos tengo esperanza de subir algún one-shot o songfic xD según si mi inspiración decide colaborar. Aunque bueno… al menos ya se sabe que el amargadito de Shun vuelva a la vida ^^  
>Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado y agradezco el review :)<em>

**Darkmagicianprincess: **_Y como se puede ver cedí ante la solicitud de revivir a Shun jeje  
>Shun: No debe parecerte raro… me adoran ¬w¬<br>Yo: Lee de nuevo los reviews… nadie quiere que Alice sufra U.Ú no porque te adoren  
>Shun: Hasta en el último capítulo debes tener la razón? ¬.¬<br>Yo: Sip :D  
>Por cierto… una pregunta sobre un gusto mutuo xD Sabes que pago por evento de la WWE es el 19de Junio y quienes participan? A penas me acabo de enterar y no tengo la menor idea O3Ó jeje espero y puedas responderme ^^<br>Muchas gracias por el review y todo tu apoyo ^^_

**Sakari1495: **_Jejeje creo que esta vez tus suposiciones no fueron del todo correctas xD aunque a sobremanera hubo un tantito (una cosita de nada) de la primera opción que pusiste.  
>Shun: ¬.¬ malévolas… solo me quieren ver sufrir<br>Bueno, sin más que decir. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews :) espero seguir leyendo tus historias ^^ en especial una con la que me tienes siendo torturada pero bueno… ese es el precio por leer un fic… vivir con el martirio xD  
>Gracias por todos los reviews ;)<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje me alegra que te gustara… no puse más por qué no se me ocurrían muchas ideas por lo que decidí dejarle así xD  
>De igual manera. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios después de cada capítulo ^^<br>Y el motivo… creo que ya se dio a conocer xD  
>Gracias por todo :)<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Bueno… será mejor que los separes antes de que se arme una nueva batalla entre… lo que parece ser, dos dimensiones… (supongo O.o) ¬w¬ ya me imagino xD Shun vs Itachi  
>ShunItachi: Es más que obvio quien gana ¬w¬  
>Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews y estar de árbitro entre Itachi y Shun (cuantas veces no salvaste a Shun de una muerte antes de tiempo… lo necesitaba en el fic xD)<br>Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**ximsol182: **_Waaa acaso soy la única que no tuve infancia? (De todas las personas que conozco TODAS han visto esa película menos yo D:)  
>Y al fin de cuenta Alice terminó salvando el pellejo de Shun xD gracias a las enseñanzas de sobornar… (vayas enseñanzas eh?)<br>Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y el apoyo brindado ^^_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_WAAAA SEIDY-SEMPAI! *Lync y Neko-Chan abrazan asfixiantemente a Seidy-sempai*  
>LyncYo: Al fin terminamos el fic TTwTT *llanto de alegría*  
>SpectraKeith: y que nos pasó?  
>Yo: por allí… perdidos en alguna parte del mundo TwT<br>Spectra: ¬.¬ ya me desquitaré  
>En lo que el brujo disfrazado (Spectra) amenaza en vano yo me despido (del fic xD… no se librarán tan sencillo)<br>Muchas gracias por los reviews, préstamo de Spectra ¬w¬ entre muchas otras cosas xD  
>Arigato!<br>_

**Kilunni-chan: **_Jeje no entendí ese "algo raro" pero bueno… xD lindo odioso? Hmp… sirve para mi diccionario de insultos con camuflaje ^^U  
>Y sip, me da mucha alegría y motivación cuando hay reviews xD waaa otra adicta al chocolate… deberíamos formar un grupo del chocolate<br>EL CHOCOLATE DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO w  
>Lync: ¬.¬ por lo visto entró en su mundo… y volverá en 3… 2… 1…<br>Listo! xD jeje y no sería mala idea que hicieras una cuenta… quizás te animes a escribir un fic ^^  
>Por cierto el libro que leí creo haberlo mencionado ya pero igual lo repito xD se llama "Hush, Hush" y la autora es Becca Fitzpatrick<br>Me quedé sin palabras para describir esa novela… simplemente está preciosa y me encuentro esperando la tercer parte ^^  
>Muchas gracias por tus reviews ;)<em>

**Yukistar: **_Sip xD lógicamente tenía que traerlo de vuelta… sino torturaría a Alice-chan OwO  
>Shun: ¬.¬ no pues si… se ve el aprecio que me tienen<br>Ignorando al reprimido… muchas gracias por todos tus reviews :D_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jeje por suerte para Alice ( y desgracia mía xD) Shun vuelve ¬.¬U aunque… pz… pz… no soy precisamente fanática de Fabia pero se tuvo que ir  
>Bueno… mi conciencia queda limpia, devolví a tu hermano y terminé la historia xD<br>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :)_

**Sin más que decir muchas gracias y espero poder subir mi próximo fic (Bien se dice… hierba mala nunca muere ¬w¬) no pienso dejar que se deshagan de mí tan fácil (?)  
>Arigato!<strong>


End file.
